


Beg

by Melonbread96



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Delirious, Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, Gags, Gore, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Starvation, Surveillance, Survival, Survival Horror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: Evan wakes up in a dark cold room, not knowing how he got there. He's being physically and mentally tortured, with no one to help him. The person tormenting him daily, decides to make Evan into his pet. It seems hopeless, but he won't stop fighting.Either he'll cave in or find a way to escape.





	1. Waking Up

Everything was spinning, a dull pain ran down his spine. It felt like his head would split open. Evan slowly opened his eyes, it's so dark. His mouth felt dry, he doesn't know how long he's been down here. The cold makes him shiver, the air also smells damp and musty. He sits up slowly, feeling something hard clasped around his wrists. A surge of panic rushes down his veins, this feels wrong. There's just enough light to make out his surroundings, he is laying on a dirty mattress on the floor. The floor is concrete, with newspapers scattered in a corner. A long chain connects to a wall, his eyes follow it to his ankle. 

Evan realizes his hands are hand cuffed, it gives him a small amount of leverage. Only a filthy mattress to keep him warm, down in this hell hole. He looks up, spots a staircase that leads upwards to a door. His heart flutters, a small feeling of hope rushes in. His feet aches, though he drives through the pain. It takes a moment to stand up, and his injuries are screaming. Someone bandaged them up, most likely his captor. Evan could feel his ribs, a few broken from the impact. Mostly his chest area hurts, and his face. His feet only hurts from running, until he got caught. He feels so stupid, but it could happen to anyone. There's so many questions, it was silenced once he walked to the steps.

He almost fell, his hand caught the guardrail beside the steps. Something tugged on his feet, Evan pulled, it didn't seem to budge. The chain only went so far, and the one on his ankle prevented him from going up. "Fucking fantastic. I get myself captured, in some smelly old room. They could've at least given me something to drink," Evan mumbled to himself, feeling thirsty and tired. It's a waiting game now, he went back into the mattress. His body couldn't stop shivering, and he hugged his legs for warmth. He sat there for hours, just waiting for something to happen. This was excruciating, as he thought about everything that went wrong.

Evan wasn't going to cry, no matter how much he wanted to do it. The door finally swings open, revealing his captor. A tall guy, with a mask and machete in his hands. This wasn't exactly how he expected to die. He would laugh, if this wasn't pitiful enough. His eyes followed him, while the stranger walked down the steps. It felt like a joke, and Evan had to say something, "I didn't think I'd be murdered by Jason. Did you watch too many horror movies as a kid?" This made the person pause, then the person laughed crazily. Evan never heard such a laugh before, it was giving him the creeps. The machete was left against the guardrail, and that's when he noticed the bag in the other hand.

"I think I like you, I've always wanted a pet. The names Delirious, and you're in my domain now, bitch," cackled Delirious, as he crouched next to Evan.

"Is that what I'm here for? To be your pet?" uttered Evan with disgust, this couldn't be happening.

The paper bag was dropped in front of him, this caught his interest. It also made him hesitant, anything could be in there. "I'm not here to answer your questions. You're only here, for whatever the hell I want," Delirious smirked at him, then kept on talking, "I was going to make you work for this. But seeing as you're a Jason fan, I'll cut you some slack." Evan reluctantly grabbed the bag, almost expecting something to bite him. It was carefully opened, only to reveal a sandwich and two water bottles. The food made his stomach ache, he was so hungry. He looked back at Delirious, there wasn't any reason to trust him.

The mask man started to walk away, grabbing the machete he left behind. "Eat up, it's all you're getting tonight," said Delirious, before he climbed up and left. Evan was alone in a dark room, with only a few necessities. The food was eaten up, but the water would be managed. It took all his willpower not to drink it all. He curled up afterwards, shivering and wishing he was somewhere else. There's only one reason he got up, he had to pee badly. After Evan pissed on the ground, he gathered up the newspaper to wipe himself. At least he found a use for it, even if nobody else will. He could only lay back down, and tried to stay warm. If the cold didn't get him, Evan figured that dehydration probably will.

The door opened again, after countless hours, without knowing how long he's been there. Delirious was holding a couple of blankets, with a first aid kit on top. There was so many snide remarks he could give, but he only watched his captor. "I'll give you the blankets, after you let me treat your wounds, or I let you freeze down here," warned Delirious, this only made Evan nod. It seems like a satisfying response, the masked man turned on the lights. This was almost blinding, from being trapped in the darkness for so long. When a knife was brought out, this is when he panicked. He could see Delirious glaring at him, as he scooted away.

"I want your clothes off, I'll even place down a heater later. This will be done, if you like it or not," Delirious pointed out, and decided to pin Evan on the mattress.

"Let me go! You sicko! Pervert!" shouted Evan, until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, making his eyes water.

"I'll break more of your ribs, if you don't quit struggling. Better yet, I'll cut you until you bleed out. So knock this shit out," snarled Delirious, this made Evan decide to stop fighting.

It was going to happen, and nothing was going to stop it. The knife against his neck, was the thing to drain the fight out of him. Evan knew he couldn't protect himself, with no weapon and full of injuries. Delirious let him go, once he's positive he'll stop fighting. This left Evan to watch him work, his shirt was being cut to pieces. The pants were next, and his boxers along with it. His face turned red, but he wasn't going to give Delirious, any satisfaction of being embarrassed. There was already bandages on his body, and Delirious unwrapped him. He cleaned his injuries down with wet wipes, then placed new bandages on.

It felt nice to be treated, if he wasn't also a hostage. The blankets were tossed at him, once it was all over. Evan welcomed the warmth, and made sure to wrap himself. He only looked up, when he noticed Delirious staring at him. This was creepy, and the masked man didn't say anything. Eventually the person left, first aid kit in his hand. Delirious was true to his word, he came back with a heater. It made the room tolerable. His body tensed up, when Delirious walked over to him. Almost expecting the person to snap, and maybe hurt him. The knife was taken out again, and he wanted to run. "Relax, I just forgot to do something. If you don't fight, I'll get you more water," said Delirious calmly, but the voice didn't relax him.

Evan struggled against him, and Delirious had to pin him down again. He was shouting all sorts of harsh words to his captor, "get off of me! You freak, murderer. I'll kill you when this is over."

"Just calm down, or I'll punish you later," replied Delirious angrily, and he pressed the knife to his bad eye. It was mostly closed, Evan couldn't really see out of it. This made him scream in fear, but it ended very quickly. There was a small knick, before Delirious pushed the fluids out, from his injured eye. It got this way, when the masked man tried to capture him. Delirious' knuckles still ached, from beating Evan's face that day. Evan was finally let go, his face stinging from what happened. He watched as Delirious shook his head, like he was disappointed. Nobody could blame Evan for fighting, he had a knife pressed near his eye. It didn't matter, because Delirious was leaving.

"I'll leave you hungry tonight, make you think of all your bad decisions. Once you've gotten through your thick head, that you're mine, and I can do whatever I want with you. I'll make you wish, I would've killed you from the start," said Delirious, who finally went back up those steps.

"I already wish I was," muttered Evan quietly, hoping that somehow he could escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read any further, if you're against rape and torture in fics. This isn't a nice lovely dovey romance, where they woe each other. 
> 
> This probably doesn't even have love, but who knows what will happen. I'm kinda winging it, with a few plot points in mind. 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated. (:
> 
> Don't read this story if you're squeamish and weak of heart. I'm going to write some disturbing shit yo!
> 
> ~Melon


	2. Every Wrong Move

"Wake up princess, I've brought you breakfast," chuckled Delirious, while he walked into the dark abyss. 

Evan was barely waking up, he hardly registered Delirious in the room. His nightmares had kept him up for most of the night, along with the anxiety of being in this environment. It's a startling realization, once his mind went back to the scenario in front of him. He's trapped in a dark room, with no means to escape. The lights were turned on, and a lunch bag was placed in front of Evan, the meal was the same. The sandwiches were bland, with some weird meat and mayo inside. His hunger got the best of him, as he quickly grabbed it, unaware that his captor was still watching. He tried not to eat too quickly, or risk making himself sick in the process. A hand was placed against his cheek, making him flinch immediately. Evan pulled away quickly, this only amused Delirious. 

"Do you like your room? I think it needs a little something, I promise I'll make it better. Right now, I think it's time for a bath," sneered Delirious, though Evan couldn't really see it behind his mask. He didn't want Delirious to touch him, or anything that had to do with his body. The blankets were pulled more tightly around, trying to cover himself the best way he could. It's not like Delirious would see anything new, Evan just didn't want to expose himself to the pervert. A shiver ran down his body, this was so wrong. He only breathed in, when Delirious left the room. This meant he could eat his meal in peace, and maybe get some rest. It was boring down there, but at least it was more tolerable than being around a psychopath. 

Delirious came back much later, a metal tub in his arms. There's only one way this was going, and Evan didn't have a way to escape. It was placed down on the floor, not that far from his bed, though not enough to get in way if there was splashing. Evan watched him carefully, his whole body was tense. "You're going to be a good boy, and let me bathe you. I like my bitches all pretty and clean," cackled Delirious, who found it amusing that his prey was glaring at him. He went back upstairs, the lit room only made Evan feel small. This was only going to go two ways, either he fight or cooperate. There wasn't a guarantee that Delirious would ever let him go, though fighting all the time wasn't going to accomplish anything. 

"Did you miss me?" asked Delirious, as he walked down with a large water jug. This was going to take a few trips, Evan watched him go back up, after dropping off the water. Something had caught his eye, and he looked up the stairs. The door was left open, and he tried to see what's past the door. A wall was in view and nothing else. This was extremely disappointing, and he quickly went over to the mattress, when he heard Delirious coming back down. Evan watched this scene unfold, and a plan formed in his head. This was so simple, Delirious would be exhausted from making multiple trips from the stairs. He drank up his water, then waited for the inevitable. 

"So are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way? I actually prefer the fight, but you won't," smiled Delirious, who was baiting Evan. 

"Maybe you could get me more food afterwards?" asked Evan, as he seemed like he was trying to negotiate. 

This made Delirious grin widen, before walking over to him. It almost seemed too easy, Delirious pulled his handcuffs to steer him, "Alright, I'll feed you something nice, if you let me bathe you. There's no hot water, but it's lukewarm."

Evan nodded, making sure he looked like he was cooperating. The ankle chain would stay, but he was going to take off the cuffs. There was always going to be a catch, and he acted like this didn't bother him. His wrists were sore, he rubbed the red marks. Delirious instructed him to sit down nearby, while he filled up the tub. The man went to work, and Evan grabbed the cuffs on the ground, without Delirious to realize this. Once the water was in the tub, and his hand hid behind his back. Evan walked over to the tub, and got in like he should. It was the right opportunity, Delirious was bending down to grab the shampoo. The cuffs were placed around Delirious' neck, as he tried desperately to strangle him. This was working, he could hear the desperate sounds coming from the other person. 

A sharp pain punctured his stomach, making him let go without realizing it. The pain was excruciating, then everything went downhill. Delirious pinned him down, right into the tub, making the water into a crimson red color. He did try to fight it, and the knife was wigged around. Evan screamed, then his face was shoved into the tub. Everything was disorienting, he was desperately fighting for air. Delirious finally let him up, and he was hacking up water. A snarl left the captor's lips, "You ungrateful little bitch, don't you know who you're messing with?" Evan's face went back into the water for a second time, and he almost thought Delirious really was going to drown him. He was let back up at the last moment, making him lose most of his strength. 

"Things are going to change around here, just you wait," said Delirious angrily, before punching him into unconsciousness. 

Evan woke up later, his head felt like it was splitting into two. He tried to move, but the pain came back to his senses. Delirious did a number on him, though it's all patched up. His eyes looked around, all he could see was bars, then it landed around the room. The room was slightly lit, but not enough to be blinding. Evan looked down at what he's laying on, and it's just a couple blankets, with only one draped over him. There was still a heater, which barely kept him warm enough. A large rush of panic swarmed in, and he sat up too fast. This made the room spin, he started to hyperventilate. He slowly calmed himself down, placing a hand against the bars. 

Delirious had put him in a cage, with only one way out. There was no way he could stand, and it barely fit him when he laid down. A bed pan was placed in the corner, just for his bathroom needs. He's got a small towel, with a bucket of water next to it. Evan reached over, his hand could touch the metal. Delirious kept him in a cage, after his disobedience. It's clear that this was some kind of punishment, or maybe a new living situation. He can't imagine living his whole life in a cage, with only the bare necessities. Evan felt his hunger, it was screaming him to eat something. The hunger pains wouldn't leave him alone, but he still never cried. This seemed like a hopeless scenario, and Evan wouldn't give up. 

"So you're stuck in a cage, and you pissed off the only guy that can feed you. Okay think, what's the best way out of here?" asked Evan to himself, he really couldn't stay here. He wasn't a victim, and Delirious wasn't going to make him one. The escape was just sloppy, it's out of desperation. Evan kept thinking of other ways out of this place, and maybe his downfall was being impatient. He laid there for awhile, until Delirious came down with some food. This actually looked like real food, with meat and mash potatoes. His mouth was watering, he watched Delirious intently. The food was probably something to torture him, Evan didn't really believe that Delirious would give it to him. At least not for free. 

"Smells good don't it?" questioned Delirious, a finger was in the potatoes, before he licked it all up, "I could give you some, or would you rather have a bland sandwich?"

Evan felt like it's a trap, but he didn't have any other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is Evan's odds of getting out? 
> 
> Well apparently not right now, but if you think he can escape, how do you think it'll be done? If you think Evan is doomed to be a pet, how you think Delirious will do it? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I really mean it. I actually thought hardly anyone would read and like it. This is a pleasant surprise. *heart emoji*
> 
> ~Melon


	3. Rat in a Cage

The plate was still held up, Evan could see Delirious staring at him intently. Before he could even make a decision, Delirious smashed that plate into the ground. This surprised him enough to make him yelp and jump, he crawled backwards to the end of his cage. A high pitch laughter echoed in his new room, and making Evan slowly furious. The masked man was messing with him, as the mask was raised up to reveal a grin. Delirious pulled it back down, then crouched down for him. This only made Evan clench his fist, but he also felt really confused. He didn't understand why Delirious would make an offer, then destroy it in his face. There was only one thing he could do, which was obviously glare at his captor. 

"After breaking a promise, you think I'd trust you?" asked Delirious, who loomed over the cage, only irritating Evan even more, "I don't think so. Unless you're willing to apologize, you don't get to have anything nice."

"Fuck you! I'm in this damn cage because of you, I lived off a filthy mattress. You think I should I apologize? You're fucking insane," screamed Evan, who leaned closer and grabbed the bars. 

"You still don't get it, you should be grateful. I'll be taking care of everything you need, all you have to do is be a good boy. Let me pet and play with you. It's better than what's out there, you should know that," scolded Delirious, as he finally got up to leave. 

His life wasn't exactly great, and maybe sometimes he wished things were better. This wasn't what Evan wanted, and it wasn't like Delirious was giving him a choice. "I won't stop until I get out, or I kill you," said Evan through clenched teeth, but it only made Delirious smirk to himself. He watched as Delirious walked out of the room, without getting anything to eat. His stomach was aching, and he couldn't do anything about it. Evan could only lay back down, he tried to think of something else. A group of his friends would look for him, but they didn't know where he was. He didn't even know where Delirious took him. It would be foolish to just wait, because there was no guarantee they'd find him. 

Evan knew he was the only person, that could potentially save himself. The cage might see worse, but when he looked around, he felt like his situation was similar. He couldn't get up, which was only a nuisance. It's not like he should walk around anyways, not with his current injuries. This wasn't something he wanted to admit to himself, he was better off resting and feeding himself. When he fought with Delirious, it only made him feel frustrated. Anyone else would feel the same, some psycho captured him and told him this is when he needed. Evan clearly didn't like being someone's pet, and having someone else dictate his life. He hated losing control, that's why he was the leader of his group. 

The lights were dim, but enough to see. It was good enough for him to sleep as well. Evan closed his eyes, hoping to get some kind of rest. He woken up later, there was a noise around his cage. It wasn't much of a surprise to see Delirious, but he was holding the same kind of paper bag. His hunger was apparent, especially when he thought about the food. The taste wasn't great, but he really needed it. "Do you want this?" asked Delirious, and this time he really couldn't go longer without it. Maybe his body could wait, though the hunger pains wasn't a welcoming feeling. He licked his lips, unsure if Delirious would give it to him. These mind games were getting to him, and the masked man sat in front of his cage. 

"If you die it wouldn't be any fun, eat up," said Delirious, the food was placed in front of Evan. 

"So that's it? You're not going to do anything crazy?" asked Evan, he felt really suspicious about this. 

This only made Delirious chuckle light, "Just eat the damn food." It was said very halfheartedly. 

Evan dug right into the bag, as he took a bite of the sandwich. It tasted a little different, though this didn't stop him from eating it. He felt full once he was done, which only meant his stomach was getting use to the small accommodations. One water bottle was gulped down, and Evan ignored the masked man. Delirious liked to watch him, it was very creepy. His meal was done, the bag was pushed back over. He watched as Delirious placed a hand on the bar, the mask touching the cage. Those blue eyes were seen more clearly, and Evan couldn't look away. Mostly out of fear, than anything else. It made him squirm a little, and making sure he was covered. A hand reached for his leg, and he pulled it back immediately. 

His foot was reared back, until he made an attempt to kick Delirious. This only made the mask man pull back, and started to laugh at him. Delirious really couldn't contain himself, until his laughter settled down, "I knew you'd be perfect. It's no fun when they have no fight in them. The begging is the most annoying, 'please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want.' You're different, a lot like me." Evan kicked the cage again, just to get a reaction out of the other person. This only made Delirious get up, and only amused in what Evan was doing. He didn't like being compared to a crazy person, he wasn't anything like Delirious. There was just things he did to survive, that was normal. Evan would never lock a person in a cage. 

"What makes you so sure? I'm nothing like you," seethed the Canadian, his feet kicked the cage again. 

"You'll open up your stitches if you don't stop. Do you want me to pull you out?" chuckled Delirious, and making Evan glare even more furiously at him. 

One last kick was delivered, until he felt too exhausted to do more. His body felt weak, and very undernourished. He watched as Delirious walk out of the room. Evan didn't know what to do, he wanted to get out of the place. Time seemed irrelevant now, he only cared about escaping. It didn't matter how long it took, Evan was determined to get out of there. He eventually fell asleep, sometimes he'd wake up from nightmares. His bandages hadn't been changed in a day, they started to itch. Delirious came later that day or night, Evan couldn't even tell what time it was. Another paper bag was in Delirious' hand, and he started hating those meals. It was pulled away, before he could actually grab it. 

"Do you want my trust? When I open this cage, you'll come out. I'll let you eat this, and I'll give you a treat," uttered Delirious softly and acting like he's talking to a dog. The baby talk was annoying, Evan just glared at him, "are you going to be a good boy?"

"Why should I? I don't want to play your damn games," said Evan, who planning on attacking Delirious if he went anywhere near him. 

"Fine, I just want your bandages off. Now stop being a little bitch, and let me take you out," reasoned Delirious, and he dropped the baby talk. 

"I don't want to be in this cage anymore," Evan pointed out, and he really did hate being in there, "please just take me back in my old room."

The door to the cage opened, it surprised him that it was that simple. Delirious waited for him to get out, even took a few steps back. He got out of the cage easily, and the cuffs went on immediately. A sharp tug on his wrists made him wince, and he's still on the floor. Evan had barely gotten out, so he was on all fours. His captor pulled up, so he was in standing position. Delirious caught him before he could fall, which was extremely embarrassing. A collar was brought out, and he didn't want it anywhere near him. He tried to pull back, but Delirious, pushed him onto the cage. This made Evan sit down, and the mask man bent over him, into a laying position. It was never fun to be pinned down, and the collar went on his neck. 

"Pretty," whispered Delirious in his ear, and he started to wonder if this was a good idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delirious is officially placing his ownership on Vanoss. Hehe. 
> 
> I've been busy, so I hadn't had a chance to update. I'll be getting more chapters up, hopefully. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Melon


	4. A Reward

"If you do something I don't like, you get a little zap. Don't even think of taking it off, I have the only key," smirked Delirious, who showed the key around his neck. This seemed like the masked man made a wrong move, showing him how he can get the collar off. Evan however felt like Delirious was taunting him, trying to bait him into doing something stupid. He sat on top of the cage, once his captor let him go. This was making him uneasy, while Delirious scanned his naked body, "get up, I'm taking you out of here, that's what you wanted right?" He wasn't going to disobey, at least without a good reason. Evan might hate getting orders, but he had to push his pride down. It didn't take long for him to get up, and Delirious made him walk in front of him. The attack with the handcuffs from before, probably made Delirious a lot more cautious. 

They were walking down a narrow hallway, and doors were on each side. This didn't look like a normal building, and it made him think of a school. There was no windows, and there was numbers on them. Evan started to wonder if he wasn't the only one, and a sickening feeling sunk to his stomach. He wondered how long Delirious had been doing this, if he'd ever get out alive. "Your new room," said Delirious, as they walked towards a normal looking door. They hadn't even gotten very far, and he wondered if he wanted to go inside. The masked man must've noticed his hesitation, "hurry inside, otherwise you can forget about the food." Evan grasped the door knob and peered into the room. It was too dark to make out anything. 

"Get comfortable, I'll be back," uttered Delirious after he pushed him inside, and had turned on the lights. 

The paper bag was handed to him, and he sat down on a bed. This was an upgrade to what he had before, Evan wasn't sure why Delirious was suddenly being nice. It wasn't going to last long, and something didn't feel right. The mattress had the typical bedding, sheets and a blanket. His pillow was even soft, but the bed wasn't anything special. There was no toilet, just a bucket in the corner. Evan sat down on the bed, he felt too tired to fight anymore. He'd eaten his sandwich, and drank half his water. It didn't take long to wait, and Delirious seemed eager to take care of the bandages. The blanket was quickly pulled onto his lap, so he can have some cover. Delirious might've seen him naked, but it didn't mean he liked those staring eyes. 

"Lay back down, and take that off. I'll get this done quickly," demanded Delirious who happily brought out the first aid kit. 

It seemed like Delirious was doing what he set out to do. The blankets were hesitantly pushed off, and the masked man went to work. Some of it stung, and his stomach was the worst spot. His knife wound was cleaned, and the stitches still held in place. Evan didn't even relax that much, not even when he allowed Delirious to put the bandages off. He had a gut feeling about something, it didn't feel right. Delirious was making this easy for him, and he wondered if he was just being paranoid. New bandages were on, and a hand touched his cheek. Evan pulled back, and glared at him. He didn't appreciate being touched, and Delirious' hand tried to pet him. This was going to end, so Evan tried to get up. His handcuffs were making a little difficult, then he was hastily pushed back into the bed. 

"I fed you, and made you all pretty. I think it's time I get something," said Delirious in a dark tone, and this made Evan start to fight him. 

The handcuffs were brought upwards, and connected with the bars on his headboard. Delirious was sitting on him, which prevented him from getting up. "Get off of me! I don't want this," screamed Evan, his body was trying to buck him off. Another set of handcuffs kept him in place (keeping his hands on the headboard), and Delirious started digging in the fist aid kit. A device was pulled out, he's never seen it before. "This is dental forceps, dentist use this when they want to keep the mouth open," Delirious explained, making Evan try to turn his head away. It really didn't take much effort, and the metal was placed in his mouth. This stretched the sides of his lips, and forced his mouth to open up. He tried to complain about it, tell Delirious to stop. His head was brought closer to Delirious' face. 

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. I'll treat you a little better, even forget the bad thing you did. I always reward good pets," replied Delirious to the terrified look on Evan's face. The hand petted his head, ran it through his hair. He tried moving his head away, this only made Delirious say more gentle words. There's no way he wanted this, but he couldn't stop it. Delirious slid downwards, then cuff his legs to the bottom of the bed. The bars on each end, had a distinct reason for being there. Evan could feel the drool coming down, and pulled the handcuffs on his wrists. It didn't matter that he tried to get free, he wasn't going anywhere. Delirious slid off the bed and removed his pants, before climbing back on. The masked man sat each leg on either side of his face. 

Evan could only watch, as the boxers were slid down, revealing a red throbbing member. Delirious gave it a few strokes, making it fully hard. He could feel the head of it go inside, and a hand clenching his hair. It was being slid deeper, until he started to choke, "I'm going to enjoy this." Delirious said this, before slamming back inside, making Evan choke and gasp for air. His head was tilted to the side, letting some of the excess saliva out. The member slid back in, and this time much slower. Delirious got a firmer grip on his head, before he started a steady rhythm. His head was being moved, along with the throbbing cock. Evan could feel the abuse on the his throat, and tears were running down his face. This is when Delirious started going faster, and the other hand on the headboard.  
"Mm fuck yes, your throat feels so good," moaned Delirious, as he pressed all the way inside. This made Evan gag, his throat contracting around it. He could feel the hairs tickle his face, and tried to breathe the best he can. It was finally pulled out, and Evan watched as Delirious rubbed himself. A spray of cum landed on his face, making Delirious chuckle at him, "You look sexy like that." It came out as a purr, before Delirious pulled away. The masked man went back to pull his pants back on. Evan could taste some of the cum on his tongue, and tilted his head to try to get it out. Delirious came back to remove the forceps, and watched as Evan spat out his cum. Some of it was still on his face, though Evan just wanted the cuffs off. 

"Let me go, you sick fuck," glared Evan, and he really was pissed about this. 

"Say it a little nicely, or you'll stay like that," demanded Delirious, his tone was a warning. 

"You're a rapist asshole, just let me out," screamed Evan, as he thrashed around the bed. He was making himself dizzy after that, from losing his breath so many times. 

Delirious walked away from the bed, leaving Evan's face a mess. He walked over to the door, then stopped to glance at Evan, "I'll let you out, once you calmed down. Maybe if you still can't behave, I'll fuck you into obedience." This made Evan look at him, with so much anger and hatred. Delirious could only grin widely, exposing his mask so Evan could see. The masked man finally walked out, and this is when Evan was stuck with his own thoughts. He didn't want to be a prisoner, he didn't want someone using his head to get oral sex. More than anything, Evan wanted to see his friends again. He told himself many times he wouldn't cry, and yet he felt the tears slowly fall down. There was no way he enjoyed himself, or deserved any of this. 

He had to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sexual scene, kinky? I'm actually going slower with the sexy parts, then I originally planned. I blame all the slow burn stories I've written. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please give me your opinions!
> 
> P.S. What would you like to happen to Evan? I might actually consider it. 
> 
> ~Melon


	5. Source of Entertainment

His mind was foggy, and he must've fell asleep. Evan realized he was no longer hand cuffed, and someone cleaned him up. A smell wafted around the room, so he started to look around. Delirious left him a plate of food, it was still steaming hot. This made his mouth water, but also still upset at the man. He got up slowly, feeling the tense tired muscles. Evan realized that he was starting to get slim, and his muscles were no longer bulging. His body was weakening, probably from under eating and no exercise. Without anymore hesitation he went over to his food, some pasta with bread on the side. It tasted amazing in his mouth, the bowl had bits of hot dog in it. 

Until the meal was finished, Evan didn't look at anything else. His appetite was sated, and he drank some water. There was a bucket he used to piss in, another bucket to clean himself off. He felt dirty, even if Delirious had cleaned him. The cold rag felt nice on his body, and he really wished he could wear clothes. It seemed like endless hours with nothing to do, so he started to work out. Evan did some push ups and tried lifting the bed to strengthen his arms muscles. He might be wasting precious energy, but he couldn't just sit and wait. The walls were barren, made out of concrete with various cracks on them. It would be pointless to try to break through it, and he didn't have anything to create a hole. 

"I see that sleeping beauty is awake," said Delirious cheerfully, before he walked inside. 

The masked man wasn't paying him that much attention. Evan watched as he swapped the buckets, with a clean one. He just sat on the bed, watching the man at work. It didn't take very long, and once Delirious was finished he left. This confused him, usually Delirious would trick him into doing something. He hated being around the man, though strangely it's the only excitement he has. Delirious was holding several books when he came back. They were sat down on the bed, right next to where Evan was sitting. "I might've moved too fast, can you blame me?" asked the masked man, but the guy sounded more smug than anything, "The more you disobey, the harder the temptation will be for me. I love to watch those eyes."

Evan was glaring at that moment, and that's when Delirious pointed out something, "Yes, that look. It gets me all riled up." This made him look away, furious that Delirious was making fun of him. His fists clenched, and he wanted to hit him so bad. The books were supposedly to keep Evan entertained, a small reward for coming into this room. "I'm a new time owner, I can afford a few mistakes. You did try to kill me once, but I've forgiven you," said Delirious who pat Evan on the head, only to get it slapped away. The glare was back, making Delirious feel all giddy inside. It was like a strange dance between the two, and Evan didn't believe he was sorry for any of his actions. 

"I'll move slower, but you might not like some of the things I do," Delirious pointed out, then walked out of the room. 

"That bastard," Evan muttered to himself, then looked back at the books. 

It was kinda strange, he no longer felt self conscious around Delirious anymore. A part of it, was probably from being forced to give a blow job. The books were Sci-fi or about gangsters, something he didn't image Delirious to own. He didn't even think the guy would read books. Evan kept himself entertained for while, then he took a nap. Delirious came back later, delivered the same boring meal. It made him crave the pasta he had, when he had woken up, not that he'd tell Delirious any of this. He didn't want the masked man, to realized that some rewards were nice. Evan didn't want to feel like a pet, some slave Delirious had for his own fun. 

There was chatter outside his room, after reading for a couple more hours. This made him get up, pressed his ears to the door. He could barely hear them, make out a few words. Delirious was talking to someone, dread filled his mind. Evan realized he didn't have only one captor, and now he wondered how many people he had to fight against. If there was a way to escape, and he'd most likely have to obtain a weapon. They were coming his way, and he quickly sat back on the bed. He wanted something to arm himself, so many horrible thoughts ran through his head. Evan wasn't sure if he could handle multiple men trying to rape him. 

Everything went to a halt, the minute the door started to open. He could hear the key being pushed in, and the door moving. The covers were quickly drawn over himself, a book in his hands. Delirious came inside, but there wasn't a second person. This made him relax, but he still felt very anxious. Some handcuffs were pulled out, making Evan all tense again. The masked man was moving closer, and everything was telling him to run. He just didn't have anywhere to go. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. This isn't going to be like last time. I said I'd go slow, just give me your hands," uttered Delirious in a soothing voice, that didn't fool anyone. Evan was panicking and started to get up. 

They both struggled on the bed, Delirious had pushed him back into it. A strong shock went through him, making Evan yelp and feel a sharp pain. This was enough to handcuff Evan's hands, and nothing happened after that. They both panted, he couldn't tell how upset Delirious could be. The weight eased up, but only for a little. Some gentle words came, and a hand petted his head, "I didn't want to hurt you, but you can't keep fighting me. Sometimes I need to do this," said Delirious soothingly, the hand was pulled away, "I have to move you again, my friend didn't like me using this room. It's going to be okay, I'll be taking you back to the basement." 

This made him wonder where's the basement, and why Delirious said he was taking him back. A controller for the collar was in Delirious' hands, just in case Evan decided to do something again. It wasn't the right opportunity to fight, and he's just making Delirious more cautious. "Is that all you're going to do to me?" asked Evan who received a nod. He was allowed to sit up, than stand on his own. They got out slowly, Delirious had a hand on the cuffs, then steered him along. When both of them went to a door, and Delirious opened it. Evan realized that he had been in this room, the very first room he was held inside. 

"I tried getting you something better, but that's not up to me," Delirious replied to Evan's questioning look, "I know it's usually cold down here, I'll just have to keep it warm." A familiar cage was inside, the one that was used on him before. This made him stop moving, they were both still on top of the steps. "I'm not going back in there," Evan warned Delirious, he was going to fight him, than go into that cage. It only made Delirious sigh deeply, before trying to reassure him, "I'm only putting you in there for punishments. I have to keep it somewhere." He was being pushed towards the stairs, and wasn't given much of an option. They both started to walk down, and back to Evan's old room. 

The familiarity of the room, wasn't much of a comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess not much has happened in this chapter, or has it? I'm hoping you guys pick on the little details, and how they react to each other. 
> 
> I'm kinda struggling with the next chapter. I kinda wanna rewrite it, or think over what I should be writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please give me your opinion!
> 
> ~Melon


	6. A Stranger

Days went by, without Evan knowing how much time has left. The meals were a little better, it wasn't just restricted to sandwiches. He'd get two meals a day, only during his dinners did he have something different. Delirious must've realized he was starving him, since he's losing muscle mass. All those years of building muscles, and most of it was gone. Evan hated being down in the basement, but it was better than in the cage. He hadn't done anything bad in awhile. This left him with more books, and sometimes he was left with a laptop. There was no internet, so no means to communicate with the outside. It did have some movies he could watch, they were already storied inside. He assumed that, maybe Delirious had picked them out. 

"Are you hungry?" asked a voice he didn't recognize, Evan just woke up.

"Who are you?" replied Evan, the covers were pulled more tightly around himself.

"Just call me Ohm," said the masked man, though this wasn't the person that tends to feed him.

A plate of sausage and eggs came into view. The last time anyone was extremely nice to him, he was tied to the bed. Ohm noticed the tension, and put the plate next to the mattress. This bed was a lot cleaner, and has several sheets over it. Evan didn't look away, in fear that the person might do something to him. He noticed that Ohm didn't look as tough, if anything happened he might be able to take him. Ohm walked away, then sat on the steps. It wasn't too far from the bed, but enough to make him less tense. Evan started eating his meal, and it was a drastic improvement from the bland food. He savored the meal, but never left his eyes off the stranger.

"Does he treat you nicely? Delirious I mean," asked Ohm, making Evan wonder why he even cared, "I never understood about owning a pet, it seems a bit cruel. I've never questioned his authority, but I can't imagine forcing someone into this."

A small beacon of hope just seemed to present himself.

"Then why are you with him? You know it's wrong, and he keeps me down here," Evan started to plead, this could be his only chance, "please, you've got to get me out of here. I don't want to be down here, he's already forced himself on me."

Ohm looked at him, really thought about what he said. All of it disappeared, when Ohm shook his head, "I can't, Delirious would kill me if I did." There's probably a good reason Ohm is afraid of Delirious, probably knew the guy better than he did. He tried encouraging Ohm to talk more, maybe this could be his salvation. If there's a chance for Ohm to care, it would be a small chance to get free. "He rapes me down here every day, forces me on my knees. You've got to help me," Evan begged and lied, hoping that Ohm would do something. This only made the mask man get up from his seat, and gave him one more glance. "I'm sorry," said Ohm, before he took off, back up those stairs.

Evan was left alone for awhile, an empty plate and a glass of water. He wondered about a lot of things, if his friends were safe. Brock was the calm one, he'd probably know what to do. Marcel would most likely panic, do everything his captor told him to do. At least his friends weren't in his situation, being forced to live in a basement as someone's pet. He wouldn't wish this on anyone, and he just needed a way out. Ohm seemed like his only solution, but the person was too stubborn to do it. Evan thought maybe he went with this the wrong way, and thought of how he could convince him. There had to be something Ohm wanted, he could use something to bargain with, even if he's stuck down here.

The door opened around his next meal time. Ohm was spoiling him with good food. This time it was meatloaf, with a salad to the side. Evan ate it hastily, and wondered why Delirious wasn't treating him this nicely. He didn't say anything for while, just ate his meal. Ohm was watching him, probably to make sure he ate something. This person wasn't like them, though he wouldn't help him escape. He finally got the courage to ask, "Where is Delirious? Shouldn't he be giving my meals?" The masked man looked away, probably thinking of what he should say. Evan didn't really expect an answer, because he would've been told already. It didn't stop him from being curious, with a mouth full of salad.

"He's out there with Luke, they both decided to look around the perimeter. I'm not exactly sure what else they're doing. Luke was pretty upset, when Delirious was slacking off. He even caught him using one of his rooms, I'm guessing it's where he put you," said Ohm calmly, being very unreadable, "I'm down here, because Delirious doesn't have anyone else to do it. He was worried about you being around someone else, something about ruining his training."

"Did he now?" asked Evan, but he was mostly saying that for his own benefit.

"Oh yeah, he knows I'm uncomfortable about this. I just have no where else to go," replied Ohm sadly, and this was the perfect opportunity for him.

"You could come with me, I have a group of guys. If they learned that you saved my life, and helped me escape. I'm sure they'll take you in, plus I lead this group," said Evan happily, hoping this was enough to coincidence him.

"Do you really think they'll take me in?" Ohm asked curiously, and it seemed like it was working. The masked man needed to get some things, Ohm reassured him that he'd return. This felt too good to be true, and he hoped this was his ticket out. Evan saw him come back down the steps, a bag in his arms. A pair of handcuffs were pulled out, making Evan wonder what they're for, "I have to put this on you, otherwise the others will question it." He nodded his head, did everything Ohm told him to do. His arms were cuffed from the front, the chain on his ankle was taken off. Evan wanted the shock collar off as well, but it was a sign of ownership. It needed to stay, only to seem convincing. He couldn't even have some clothes, even if he wanted them badly.

"We have to be careful, you have no idea how dangerous Delirious is, he'd kill you on the spot. He doesn't take well to deserters, I've seen him murder one of us. Only because he wanted to leave, and for no other reason. You can fight him, argue with him. Once you try to leave, you're a dead man," Ohm pointed out, making Evan worry even more. He had fought Delirious before, called him nasty names. It still didn't provoke Delirious to go too far, or at least try to kill him.

"Delirious is a different man sometimes. He might be friendly one day, but once he has that blood lust," Ohm paused, thinking very clearly on what he's going to say, "I hope you never seem him enjoy a kill."

They walked down the hallway, went up a stair case. Evan wondered how long it would take to get out. Luckily, nobody had ran into them, the whole way they were walking. Ohm finally stopped him, pulled out his keys to open a door. The stories Ohm told him sounded creepy, Delirious enjoyed killing people. He never once cared for anyone, so it was weird that Delirious would keep a pet. The room was dark, but Ohm insisted he walk inside. This was odd, though Evan wanted to get out of here, no matter what it would take. He fell right onto the floor, once he was shoved roughly inside the room. It was pitched black, until the lights were flicked on. This was like a scene from a horror movie, the tile floors were cake with dried blood. There was blades and all kinds of cutting tools on the walls. 

Ohm pulled up his mask, revealing his canines, "Welcome to the rabbit hole, my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan ended up from the pan to the fryer. Maybe Delirious was right to worry, about having someone else watch over him. Now his poor little pet can't really defend himself, and he's in Ohm's domain. 
> 
> Did I mention there was torture and rape in this story?
> 
> ~Melon


	7. The Rabbit

"Poor little Alice, she was caught by the mad Hatter. The white rabbit has her now. In this strange frightening world, I'm sure she feels trapped."

The words echoed around the room, and Evan was hoisted into the air. His hands were tied up, the cuffs were attached to some rope, which is connected to chains. Ohm had this planned from the very start, he was sure of that. A wide grin spread across Ohm's face, a blade almost grazes the victim's face, "It's okay my sweet Alice, I'll make you pretty." This was very creepy, with Ohm prancing in the room. He went over to his stock of toys, though they're actually nasty tools. Evan looked around the room, feeling sick to his stomach. There had to be a way to escape, so he tried to see anything he could use. His feet were currently tied down, and attached to the floor. Whenever he tried to wiggle free, his bindings would become tighter. 

"I didn't lie about not liking pets, too much work. What rabbit needs a pet anyways? No, I like a finer type of pleasure," Ohm paused, pliers were currently in his hands, "It's not nice to play with your food, you have to chew it first."

Evan tried not to move, show a sign of weakness. He didn't even scream when he saw the pliers coming closer, but he did flinch, when Ohm put the pliers near his face. "What do you value most, Alice?" asked Ohm, this made Evan feel like he had to play along. This psychopath is in control, and angering him further would be a terrible idea. "My friends," muttered Evan into almost a whisper. This made Ohm frown, then made some steps away, "you're no fun, I can't exactly touch that. No, that is not good at all. There has to be something else you care about." When Ohm didn't like the answer, he looked upset anyways. A sharp scream echoed around the room, making Evan jump in his skin. 

"This is not good at all!" shouted Ohm, before he threw the pliers across the room. 

It grew eerily quiet, then Ohm paced around. He was talking to himself, though it sounded like gibberish. Evan felt terrified, wondering what Ohm would do next. "Alice thinks she's smart, that I can't harm her. Nobody escapes the rabbit hole, they all follow the white rabbit," Ohm reassured himself, then went to retrieve the pliers back. The ropes were loosened, it was done by the chains not that far from Evan's body. He planned to fight him, when he realized that Ohm was going to free his hands. A shock ran through his body, Evan had forgotten about the shock collar. His right hand was tied back up, his left hand was put into something else. 

In this particular room, there is chains hanging from the ceiling. Most of them reached the floor, but this one didn't. His hand was cuffed to the chain, and it was pulled away from his body, Ohm adjusted how far it would stretch. It felt painful, his toes were barely touching the ground now. The pliers were pulled back out, and he realized what Ohm was going to do. "Scream for me little Alice, show me your fear," Ohm chuckled, before grasping a nail. The first yank made his eyes water, the tissue around his cuticle was ripping. It has a burning sensation, the pain was almost unbearable. Evan shouted when the nail was ripped off his pointer finger. 

"I knew you could sing for me, it's so pretty," giggled Ohm manically, before setting out to it to the next finger. 

The tissue where his nail use to be, felt like it was on fire. It's burning, and the blood was still oozing. Evan is praying to pass out, anything to not feel any more of this. Ohm ripped the middle nail more slowly, the jerky motions made his nerves burn with pain. His eyes were tearing up, he couldn't handle any more of this. It didn't stop Ohm from continuing, as he grasped the finger next to it. This one was done quickly, the sharp pain made him scream so loudly. His body convulsed a little, making the chains rattle. Evan felt like he was going to puke, his mouth started to gag. The pliers were put away, while Ohm glanced at his work. 

Ohm's fingers touched the sensitive exposed flesh, making Evan gasp in pain. The masked man reached for something in his pocket, and poured the translucent liquid over it. "Shit, please stop, I can't take anymore," begged Evan, the tears wouldn't stop. His tormentor didn't listen, more of the liquid was poured over it, "I'm just making sure it doesn't get infected. It wouldn't be fun if it was already over." The smell of alcohol hit his nose, making him gag even more. Ohm let go of his hand, putting away the small vial of alcohol. He blew on it, just to see Evan's reaction. Another chuckle bounced around, making the room seem more lively. 

"Poor Alice, don't you know pain can be fun? That's why pets are pointless, you have to treat them nicely, keep them feed," Ohm pointed out some details, just so Evan got the big picture, "you can't kill them." 

The last statement made his blood run cold. Evan could feel what direction this was going into, and he tugged on his restraints even harder. His captor moved closer, his grin was still there, "You're not a pet Alice, at least not to me. Do you know what you are?" The question wasn't answered, Evan just glared at him. The control of the shock collar was pulled out, just to show that he can't get away. Ohm undid the cuff on his left hand, the blood was already starting to slow down. He used this opportunity to grasp Ohm's hand, pulled him in close to hit his head into Ohm's face mask. This surprised the mask man, making Ohm groan loudly in pain. 

"I'm not your victim, do your worst because I'm going to fucking kill you," Evan shouted angrily, trying to use his free hand to release his other one. Ohm shocked him, and Evan tried to keep going through the pain. His hands were free, but the relief didn't last very long. He was pushed into the ground, his legs were still tied up. A knife was pulled out, and he felt the electricity sing throughout his body. Ohm did manage to cuff his hands together, it didn't stop Evan from fighting. They were both panting, with only one of them bleeding on the floor. He knew he was fucked, Ohm now had the upper hand. It didn't matter how hard he tried to get away. 

"Not a victim? Maybe you aren't," Ohm strangely agreed with Evan, "I'm going to find out what you are. Your insides must be so beautiful."

There's metal loops on the floors, and Ohm had the cuffs attached to them. Evan's hands were now on the ground, and he couldn't lift his arms very high. He couldn't see that well behind himself, though he'll wish he couldn't at all. Ohm went behind him, grabbed his feet that were tied down. The bag was on the floor, which made it easier to grab some tools. His little toe was grabbed, and then he saw the garden shears. Evan tried to pull his feet away, but he could only try to bend his knees. Ohm sat on his legs, making sure he couldn't move very much. These shears are sharp, and cut through multiple layers of tissue and bone. 

"Ahhh fuck," cried Evan, he was shaking, almost passing out from the pain. His little toe is gone, but Ohm wasn't stopping. 

"This little piggie went to market," said Ohm in a gleeful tone, and the toe next to it eased into the blade, "this little piggie stayed home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs? 
> 
> Hehehe, welcome to my wonder land. 
> 
> ~Melon


	8. Nightmares

Evan thought he'd pass out from the pain, two of his toes were missing. Ohm went to the next one, without much of a thought. The searing pain went up his leg, making him scream in agony. It was stopped suddenly, Ohm started digging into his bag. He started shaking, the burning from his nails are still evident. Evan could feel it, he couldn't see what the other person was doing. "I wouldn't want you dying on me so soon. A feast is best enjoyed slowly," giggled Ohm, a sharp pain ran over his missing toe. His screams echoed around, and this only made Ohm hold him down tighter. Evan could feel his flesh burning, a long device cauterize the wound with heat. 

"Please stop, I'm sorry, just stop," begged the Asian man, but the masked man wasn't listening. 

"It's so pretty Alice, your outside is slowly matching your insides. I'll make sure they both blend, until you can't tell them apart," said Ohm gleefully, who currently enjoyed his work. 

When the weight shifted off of him, Evan felt like all the fight drained out of him. He is laying on the floor, unable to move from the pain. His eyes however watched him, even if he felt like passing out. Ohm was grabbing more rope, and a saw in the other. This shifted everything, Evan tried to get up, move away without being able to free himself. The pain pulsed from his toes, making him scream in pain. It didn't stop him from squirming, and Ohm started to sing, "Dear sweet little Alice, all coated in red. You've dressed is beauty, but you've lost your head." The tune carried into the room, making it bounce around. 

"If I cut off a leg, would you be hopping mad?" cackled Ohm, thinking his own joke is funny. 

The roped tied around Evan's leg, even if he tried to make it difficult for Ohm. It didn't matter how much he pleaded or had fought, Ohm wasn't going to stop. He could only peer over his shoulder, watching as Ohm placed the saw against his leg. The teeth on the blade is sharp, already making it bleed from impact. Evan closed his eyes, unable to look at the gruesome scene. He heard someone shout, maybe it was an illusion, "Get off him, you mother fucker!" When his eyes were open again, he could see Delirious right on top of Ohm, punching him repeatedly everywhere. A knife stabbed Delirious right into the shoulder, and it's like Delirious couldn't even feel it. 

Evan watched as Delirious grabbed for his machete, raised it right above Ohm. It is a strangely satisfying scene, until he saw a hand that grabbed Delirious' wrist. "Johnathan, don't!" shouted the man, stopping Delirious from killing Ohm. It lead to more shouting, and Ohm slipped away. "When I get my hands on you, you're dead. You hear me! I'm having your rabbit ass for dinner," Delirious angrily screamed and spat in Ohm's direction. The person holding him back, was currently a bearded man. Evan still felt weak, as he watched all of this. He was for once, grateful that Delirious showed up, unlike the other times. 

"You can't keep Alice safe forever. She's mine Hatter, mine!" Ohm shouted back, until he disappeared from the room. 

"Jesus, Ya'll are fucking crazy. Now let's help him, before he dies on that floor," said the stranger, as he proceeded to lean over Evan, "Call me Cartoonz, though don't get too comfortable."

Delirious pushed his friend out of the way, and picked up Evan himself. It was difficult for the masked man, even if Evan lost a ton of weight. The shorter height did help, as he carried him out of the room. He could hear Delirious mumble angrily to himself, though it seemed to have a soothing affect. "I'll get that fucker, I don't care what he does. Nobody touches what's mine," muttered Delirious with spite in his voice, then Evan realized his eyes landed on him, "you're safe, I won't let him lay a hand on you." This is when Evan felt the exhaustion, his eyes closed and his head leaned against Delirious' shoulder. 

He accidentally fell asleep, and woke up later in a bed. This wasn't the basement, and he wasn't sure where he was. Evan started to panic, and looked around the place. There's clothes laying around, and some water bottles laying on a small table. He felt thirsty, as he tried to get up, the pain ran up his leg. A few of his toes were gone, and bandaged up. Evan slowly started to remember what Delirious did for him. It seemed odd to feel grateful, especially if he's in this hell hole because of him. He really thought he was going to die, and probably would've from blood loss. 

The door opened, when he finally decided to lay back down. Delirious had some food on a plate, it was some kind of bowl of soup. "Are you feeling okay?" asked the masked man, before placing the food onto the table. Evan didn't even feel hungry, not after everything that's happened to him. He watched as Delirious dig around the room, and a even smaller table was placed on the bed. His eyes followed Delirious, while the guy went behind him. An arm lifted up his head, then more pillows were placed down. This helped Evan to raise his head, and be able to eat better. 

"Should I feed you? Do you want something else to drink?" questioned Delirious, as the person quickly grabbed the water bottles. It's like some nervous energy, and Delirious couldn't sit still. Evan didn't really say anything, he didn't know what to feel or think. The person to save him, is also someone he hates being around. He needed to keep hating Delirious, find a way to escape. A tear ran down, and suddenly it opened the flood gates. Evan felt like he should've died in that room, Ohm was sure to do it. After he'd eaten and gotten something to drink, he went to sleep. His nightmares got worse, and Delirious would sit on the bed shaking him. 

"It's okay, I'm here. Sorry for leaving, Luke wanted to make sure everything was okay," there was a pause, before Delirious decided to speak up again, "Luke doesn't want me to kill him. Ohm is useful, someone we need in our group. I don't know if I can stop myself, I want him dead so badly."

Evan placed a hand over his, almost like a reassuring way. It would be awkward if it really was, and Delirious seems to be staring at their hands. He should probably tell Delirious, that killing is wrong and nobody deserves to die, "When you kill him, I want to see it." Evan watched the surprised look on Delirious' eyes, then the masked is lifted up, revealing a smile. "Maybe I'll rip his fucking head off, give him something to see," chuckled Delirious, before he placed a kiss on Evan's forehead, "get some sleep. I'll chase away those bad dreams." The soothing voice made him close his eyes, wondering if those words were actually true. 

"Because nobody is a worse than me, I'll make those nightmares wish they was never born" replied Delirious to Evan's worries, soothing him slowly into sleep. He somehow did fall pass out, with Delirious petting his hair gently. Those reassuring words, just seem to chase through his sleeping thoughts. 

"I'd kill anyone for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>     
> 
> 
>    
> [HeyGa66 Tumblr](http://heyga66.tumblr.com/)  
> [HeyGa66 Twitter](https://twitter.com/HEYGa_66)  
> [HeyGa66 Deviantart](http://sssammythree.deviantart.com/)  
> I think I can die happy now. My favorite artist, just drew something for one of my books. 
> 
> Like, AHHHHHHH ASDFGHJKL. *freaks out* 
> 
> Please check out her art, they're really good. (:
> 
> ~Melon


	9. His Check Up

"Hello Alice."

Ohm grin wide, the garden shears in his hands. He could slowly crawl away, his legs tied up, and the room grew smaller. Evan felt trapped, just liked Ohm had described before. A hand grasped his leg, making him scream and tried to push him away. It was useless, Ohm pinned him into the ground. He tried to fight back, try to get away from his attacker. "You can't escape me, you're mine. Alice always follows the white rabbit," whispered Ohm into his ear, the weight is on top of him. Evan realized he's in a red silky dress, while he tried to grasp for anything to help him. The shears came into eye view, and coming closer to his face. He started screaming, the struggling was useless.

"Wake up, it's okay," said Delirious calmly, and held him in his arms. He was shaking, the dream startled him into tears, "Ohm isn't here, he can't hurt you."

Evan slowly calmed down, with more sweet nothings in his ear. The petting which annoyed him days before, actually started to feel soothing. He felt the tears wiped away, and Delirious wrapped his arms around tighter. His eyes wandered around, realizing that Delirious is hugging him from behind. A kiss was planted on the side of his head, telling him to go back to sleep. Evan didn't feel tired anymore, especially when feeling visibly shaken. The hand didn't stop, it continued to stroke his face and rub his arms. "I won't let him near you, especially when you're healing," Delirious reassured him, while he pulled the covers more upwards. 

They laid their for awhile, Evan contemplated his dreams. He'd been in Delirious room for a few days, his meals consisted of soup and bread. It wasn't like he was sick, but Delirious treated him like he's porcelain. "Can I get up?" asked Evan, this only made Delirious frown and pulled his arms away. It was no use to go back to bed, Delirious must've agreed, because he was preparing to leave the room. This caused a weird anxiety, that Evan hadn't experienced before. He wasn't use to feeling helpless, wondering if someone would harm him. Delirious became a weird comfort, especially when they slept on the same bed. 

His toes still needed healing, and his fingers are tender. Evan had to let Delirious clean his wounds, and a bottle of water was brought over. It was cleaned with peroxide as well, and it hurts like hell to him. When his wounds are wrapped with fresh bandages, Delirious left without a word. He'd only come back later, just to give him his meal and nothing else. Evan hadn't forgotten about escaping, it's what landed him here in the first place. He seemed to realized the treatment was better, once he cooperated more. The fighting hadn't happened for awhile, anything he needed Delirious would retrieve it. After he'd eaten, Evan would start to exercise. 

He felt out of shape, and the extra food was giving him some energy. Evan couldn't do much, especially with his new injuries. It hurt to walk or put any pressure on his missing toes. His exercise was to lift anything heavy in the room, and that was mostly the very large books. Occasionally he'd accidentally touch his sensitive fingers, making himself flinch, the pain was excruciating. During most of his day, he would read books. The laptop was back, and he'd play basic games on it. Delirious was back, when he was playing solitaire with himself. He noticed that Delirious was only standing at the entrance, clearly thinking of doing something. 

"I'm going to have to move you, I can't have you stay here," replied Delirious to the confused look on Evan's face. 

"Why can't I stay here? I've been good, I haven't tried anything," said Evan, while he bit his lip, thinking that maybe he did something wrong. 

"I can't have the others knowing that I keep an untrained pet here. What would they think of it?" asked Delirious, mostly to himself. 

Evan wasn't sure how he'd be able to walk there. He hated being on his feet, they were still a bandaged mess. The problem was solved, when Delirious picked him up. A soft grunt escaped the masked man's lips, before he started walking out of the room. Evan noticed he was being careful, making sure that none of his toes touched the walls. It did occur to him that Delirious didn't have to always carry him bridal style, though he never questioned the guy. They went into the old basement, his mattress now has a bed frame. Delirious must've assembled it himself, while Evan stayed in his room. 

He was eased onto the bed, a small table rested on the other side. It seemed like Delirious thought of everything, the table had water and some crackers. "We're a little low on supplies, I'll have to leave you here," said the masked man, making Evan panic instantly. He didn't want to be left alone, especially if Ohm could have access into the room, "No please, don't leave me with anyone." This only made Delirious groan, he didn't like the idea either. Evan decided he'd rather be alone, maybe he could just stay here by himself. It didn't really convince Delirious, if anything the masked man wasn't having any of it. He'd watch as Delirious shook his head, almost like a death sentence. 

"I'll eventually come back tomorrow, and this is a long trip. Everyone agrees that I have been slacking off, I have to contribute to the group," uttered Delirious, but not making Evan feel assured about the situation, "I'm leaving Luke with you, and you better call him Cartoonz. He's a lot more strict than me, he has a lot more experience with pets. If I can't trust Ohm, I know my best friend won't betray me."

"Are you sure? What if the same thing happens again?" asked Evan who felt like his world is being shaken. 

"Then I'll have to make him watch his pet die, and see if he likes it," replied Delirious angrily, then he straighten it out immediately, "Did Ohm fuck you or anything like that?"

The question startled him, making him reply hastily. This response only made Delirious suspicious, and he decided to check for himself. Evan didn't like the sound of that, but it's not like he could escape, even if he wanted to do it. A med kit wasn't that far away, it rested against the bed. The last time Delirious dug into that white box, Evan had a cock in his mouth. He didn't want this, he was willing to hurt himself to get away. "Knock this shit out, I'm not going ask you again," snarled Delirious, as he pulled out a tube of something. Evan was already naked, the covers were tossed off him. He'd watch Delirious coat his fingers, then reached his other hand to pull him closer. 

"This isn't going to hurt, and I'm doing this, whenever you like it or not," said Delirious angrily, now was the time for Evan to decided what to do. 

"Do you really have to do this?" asked Evan, he really didn't want this to happen. 

"Shut up, I don't need your permission for this," growled Delirious, as he sat himself on the bed. A set of hand cuffs went over Evan's wrists. 

This made Evan panic, and his fight instincts were telling him to push him off. He tried to wiggle away, then a sharp shock ran through his body. The shock collar had been forgotten, and Delirious wasn't pleased with the squirming, "maybe I should cut off the rest of your toes, would that make you behave?" He felt the cold liquid rubbed against his entrance. Delirious loomed over him, his legs were spread on each side. A wet finger pushed in, making his hole clench up. It didn't move, until he relaxed a little. If this was going to happen, at least it could be less painful. He felt it pushed deeper inside, mostly it felt weird. The finger rubbed around, almost like it's searching. 

"That's it, just relax. You're such a good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna talk about something, that I think would be useful. If there's other writers, who write Evan as a bottom, can we get a tag going? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Bottom Evan**
> 
>  
> 
> Add those two words, and make it easier for readers who want Evan as a bottom. 
> 
> If people want **Bottom Delirious** , then get that tag going as well. I'd like to make it easier for readers. Sounds like a good idea, right? 
> 
> ~Melon
> 
> P.S. I'm taking a small break, before I drive myself crazy from writing. I love the support, and how many people are reading. I just need a break, before I start writing just to make chapters (which makes it shitty).


	10. A babysitter

"I don't feel any tearing inside, and you're not opening up easily," explained Delirious on something Evan already knew. It felt weird to feel a finger inside him, when it's searches all around. Another finger is added, making him squirm even more. "Ohm didn't do anything like that, so you can stop," said Evan, hoping that the masked man would pull out. This only made Delirious chuckle, and then a free hand brushed his inner thigh. Delirious leaned over him, the mask is too close for his liking, "you're cute like this." Evan started to gasp, when he felt a hand take hold of him. It started to pump him gently, a thumb tracing over the tip. He'd close his eyes, trying to relax himself, and pretend this wasn't happening. 

"I think you like it, makes me want to fuck you hard," growled Delirious huskily, and those words made Evan try to push him away. 

"Get off of me, get your fingers out. I don't want this you sick freak," shouted Evan, as he placed the chain of the cuffs to Delirious' neck. It's suppose to chock him, but then Del pulled the fingers out and removed his hand. 

"You're no fun, I'll have you begging me to touch you one day," said Delirious, who got off of him. 

This left Evan feeling confused and half hard. When he realized his physical state, it made him feel embarrassed. Delirious actually managed to turn him on, and made him frustrated with himself. A knock on the door alarmed them both, it opened before Delirious could give a response. "Are you decent? I don't want to run into some weird shit," the stranger burped at the end of his sentence. The masked man wasn't happy about the two people that walked into the room. Especially when they could've interrupted something very important. Evan watched them, though he covered himself with a blanket. One of them only wore boxers and a collar. He's clearly a pet, though he's unsure if they're friendly. 

"What are you two doing here? If you have business with me, you can see me later," Delirious pointed out angrily, he wasn't in a good mood to be bothered. 

"Luke can't watch Evan, so he's leaving us to do it. Something about punishing his pet," said Nogla with a carefree expression. The two strangers had introduced themselves. 

"Ohm is in so much shit, I hear. No wonder Luke is taking Ohm into the special room," Lui giggled childishly, sounding very much like a kid. 

"Ohm is Luke's pet?" asked Evan, bringing the attention of the two people. 

"Delirious doesn't tell you anything does he? That's okay, I'll let you on all their dirty little secrets," snickered Lui, making both of the masters frown. 

"Please control your pet Nogla, he's such a brat," Delirious would complain, only making Nogla shrug. The tall Irishman didn't seem to care, and allowed Lui to be carefree as well. They talked for awhile, Evan didn't know what to make of them. Their banter was fun to watch, Lui might be the pet, but he seemed to order Nogla around. It's like the collar didn't mean anything, and Delirious eventually decided their was no other option. Evan watched as Delirious came back over to him, a hand petted his head. The touch is slowly becoming normal, and he didn't fight back. His bangs were brushed away, before Delirious planted a kiss on his forehead. 

"Be good for them, they're not like Ohm. Especially Nogla, don't bully him too much," chuckled Delirious, before he said his goodbyes and left. 

Lui immediately started complaining about the cold, he didn't like this basement. It's not like Evan liked being down here either, he didn't have a choice. When he started asking how they met, it got interesting, "I was captured by their weird gang. It wasn't nice at first, I hated being here. Nogla eventually came to my room every night, feed me and put up with my bad attitude. Things got so bad, that only Nogla could deal with me. Delirious even tried to kill me once, good times," Lui giggled at the end, thinking it's funny how things have changed. An arm was placed around the smaller guy's waist, though Lui acted like he didn't notice it. This felt surreal, and those two obviously like each other. The unconscious touches, and Nogla smiling at Lui when he's not looking. 

"I thought, what the hell? They're not really that bad. I don't have to worry about searching for food, a nice place to sleep. I eventually stayed here, and decided being a pet isn't so bad," said Lui with a shrug, his small hand now around Nogla's waist. 

"So you're okay with being a pet? Nogla doesn't make you do anything?" asked Evan, wondering if this was all true. 

"Do you not see him? He's basically my bitch," exclaimed Lui loudly, his arms in the air now for dramatic effect, "you don't say that, when you're riding me."

The last comment made Lui's face red, though still grinning, "that's because I want your cock every night. You're still my bitch, when I make you work hard for me."

It went back and forth, almost like Evan wasn't in the room. Lui is a firecracker, if he'd ever seen one. The smaller man might be small, but he sure didn't act submissive. Nogla's laid back attitude, gave into Lui easily, probably because he seemed so smitten. "Let's get Evan to eat something, princess," said Nogla, putting a small peck into Lui's lips. A cute pout, came across those very red lips, "will you make me waffles?" They went back up those steps, leaving Evan to think to himself. It seemed like this pet and master thing, worked for some people. He just didn't think it was for him, and being forced into it wasn't right. Evan should be afraid, he didn't really know them. However, both of them seemed like two bickering couples. One of them bossing the other around. 

"This place is slowly driving me insane," muttered Evan to himself, thinking that the environment is warping his perception. He still needed to get out of there, no chain was holding him into the room. His feet are still tender, and he got off the bed. The sharp pain pushed into his foot, with every step that he took. His three missing toes, were a reminder of that night. Ohm would always be around, because he's Luke's pet. Cartoonz is the best friend of Delirious, and now he see's why Luke saved Ohm. Delirious did try to kill him, a machete was above Ohm's head, when Delirious found Ohm getting ready to cut off his leg. Everything suddenly made sense, and he needed to get out of there. 

He'd love to cover himself, but it would only slowly him down. His sheets were dragging, and maybe it would trip him. Evan climbed up those steps, very slowly and made it to the top. The door was surprisingly open, he quickly got out of the room. This place is crazy big, it would take some time to get out. Delirious has a room, and he remembered where it was. He'd get some clothes, maybe a weapon, if one was around. It would be even better, if there's spare water or food. If he could get out silently, it might give him a shot. His whole body felt numb, the adrenaline rushed through him. Evan is determined to get out, quickly before Nogla and Lui realized what happened. He wasn't very concerned about them getting into trouble, they aren't exactly helping him escape. 

The door to Delirious' room was locked, and he needed another plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nogla forgot to close the door, oops. I bet nobody expected Evan leaving his room so soon, though can he make it out?
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm not feeling my best. I've been depressed for awhile, and I'm not sure what's making it worse. Hopefully I'll crank up chapters without much of a hassle. 
> 
> You guys are so quiet lol, I really don't mind getting input. Is this story even good? 
> 
> ~Melon


	11. Shots Fired

Evan started checking the doors adjacent to Delirious' room. There was some luck, when he went to the room close by. It wasn't locked, and he went straight for the closet. The clothes were a little big, nothing a belt couldn't help fix it. He even found some spare shoes, as he quickly got dressed. A sudden click alarmed him, before the door opened. It's the very last person he wanted to see, and Ohm stared at him. This might be due to shock, but they both paused what they were doing. "Why are you wearing Luke's clothes?" asked Ohm with a confused tone, Ohm's hand clutching at his own collar, Evan hasn't seen Ohm wear one before. There was only one thing he could do at a situation like this, he ran over and punched him. This made Ohm slump on the door, dazed by the sudden attack. 

He ran for it, not really sure where he's going. It wouldn't take long for Ohm to look for him, and he wasn't going to give him the chance to catch up. "Shit where's the exit?" asked Evan to himself, while making his way down the steps. It's logical to think to head downward, to actually get out. Nogla still had the control to his shock collar, and Delirious has the key to open it. He'd figure out how to get it off, once he's at a safe distance. Evan wished he'd grabbed himself a weapon, it wouldn't be pretty to leave with nothing. There was hardly anyone around, and he prayed he wouldn't get caught. When he finally made his way down all those steps, he saw something that looked like a reception area. He felt out of breath, though Evan couldn't stop now. 

The doors to the exit were so close, he went for it immediately. Evan realized the doors are locked, maybe he should've tied Ohm up, looked for any set of keys. A window caught his eye, so he grabbed a chair nearby. It didn't take long to smash it, then he carefully stepped out of the place. The noise would easily attract people, so he's got to make a run for it. He glanced around, seeing his horizon. It made his stomach drop, the place is gated, with spikes on the top of the fence. This wasn't the worst part, Evan looked right at the danger. There's no way he could get through it, this really is like wonderland. A place full of nightmares, and odd confusing things. He also noticed a person up in the tower, a sniper rifle in their hands. 

The gun was pointed at him, some reason the person didn't shoot. This stranger is shouting at him, but he can't tell what they're saying. Evan quickly made his way towards the back, not wanting to take the chance of getting killed. It wasn't much use, he could see the building is surrounded. There was no going back, Evan would have to climb up the fence, and risk someone shooting at him. He realized there's no snipers, or anyone watching back here, but it wouldn't take long for someone to arrive. His hands grasped the fence, slowly he made his way up. All of his muscles were screaming, from the exertion and the under use from the previous days. Evan wasn't going to stop, the adrenaline is pumping through his veins. 

"Get down from there, are you insane? You could hurt yourself," shouted the man below him, the person started swearing to himself. 

"If you're going to shoot me, just do it, but I'm not getting down," Evan screamed back at him, hoping the person really wouldn't do it. 

"Okay friend, I don't know what's making you mental. I'm Brian, and we can talk this out, no need to risk your life," Brian pointed out, hoping that Evan would listen to him. 

"I'm not going back, there's no way I'm going to be someone's pet," said Evan, making his way almost to the top. 

"For Christ sakes, if you wanted out, I'd just open the gate," replied Brian back angrily, "don't you know what's out there? You'll die before you get past those things."

Evan knew about them, those blood thirsty creatures. He still wasn't going to risk staying, and the spikes on the top would get in the way. His leg cross over carefully, that's when he noticed his foot bleeding. The stitches must've came lose, and it would attract them. "look, at least take my gun, I'm not going to be responsible for another death," said Brian, as he pulled out a pistol from his belt. Evan had managed to get over, even if the pain is messing with him. The butt of the gun passed through the hole of the fence, and this made Evan stare at him in disbelief. "Why are you helping me?" asked Evan, he really couldn't believe someone would arm him with a weapon. Not when he's trying to escape, and wasn't really a member of their gang. 

"Either take it and have a chance, or have something tear you body to pieces. I don't care what you choose, but I know who you belong to. I'm not going past that fence, unless I've got some back up, buddy. I'm not stupid enough to chase after you alone," Brian replied, before handing him the pistol. It wouldn't be that difficult to shoot Brian, leave the gate open for those things to come inside. Instead he thanked him for the help, and started limping away. The pain is starting to set, and those things would find him. Evan just hoped he find a vehicle, or something to take him back to the gang. Any noise made him jump, and he realized night time is coming. This is the worst time to travel, even if he wasn't injured. He'd have to stop, find a place to tend to his wounds. 

His pistol could only do so much, and would even attract more of them. Evan started to pick up the pace, not caring that the pain is almost unbearable. A building is nearby, so he decided this is his best bet. He could feel the fear collecting in his mind, and was hesitant to step inside. They could be in there, waiting for something to feed on. He made his way inside slowly, the gun out and his fingers twitching at any sound. It's a small house, the door already busted open. This would have to do, and any room would be useful. His adrenaline is wearing off, the pain is making him stumble over to a couch. Evan didn't even see it coming, he was trying to quickly take off his shoe, anything to relieve some of the pain. 

It was in the room with him, and he looked up just in time. A snarl came, Evan tried to quickly get up, a shout came out of his mouth. He has the pistol out, it's running at him. His palms are sweaty, the shot was taken. Another came, after he took the shot, and he has to quickly get ready to shoot again. He can feel that his arm is shaking, mostly from the fear and possible blood loss. Evan fired again, not wanting to risk it getting at him. There was blood curdling screams outside, and this is a bad move. The noise did attract them, and he's in a house with those dead things. His gun is pointed at the doorway, hoping he has enough rounds. It wasn't time to worry about his injuries, they were going to get to him. 

"I can't believe this, I wish I was still in that damn basement,"said Evan, who felt terrified and aimed at another that came through. He wasn't going down without a fight, if they were going to eat him, then they'd have to work hard for their dinner. His friends might find a corpse, or maybe it'll be Delirious. Somehow he wished he planned this better, Brian was right, he didn't stand a chance out there. The gun only brought more over to him, eventually he had to leave the empty gun behind. They were swarming in the house, some of them running. Evan locked himself in a room, made his way into the bathroom. His foot making a trail of blood for them to smell. He sat on the floor, clutching his injured foot. Maybe Delirious was right, he should be grateful for what he's given, because he should already be dead. 

Those undead weren't going to stop, even if he managed to kill them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous about revealing the big surprise. Hopefully, you'll like this, and understand how Delirious' group, can have pets. Human civilization has gone to shit, and everyone is making their own rules. 
> 
> ~Melon


	12. Real Smooth

Evan poured the chemicals, he had managed to find under the sink. The smell lingered in the air, making him gag, but harder for those things to smell the blood. It might work, mostly it depends if he's quiet. His shoes were in the living room, he had to make sure his toes didn't touch the floor. Evan knows he's still bleeding, but he placed towels under the door and on the floor for himself to step on. The cabinet's were checked, there wasn't much luck. He'd love to turn the water on, soak the grim off his body. Evan sat on the tub, a towel over his missing toes. His hands applied pressure on the wound, this might not be enough. Those things busted down the door to the bedroom, and the bathroom door was the only thing to separate them. This didn't seem fair, he'd finally escaped, only to die. 

Some gun shots filtered the air, the popping sounds caught his attention. A loud scream came with it, making him feel excited, "come on you retards, you want some of this? You rotten sacks of shits can try." Evan could hear more shots taken, then it grew silent. There was some noises out there, then he heard someone banging on the door. He jumped, then relaxed when he heard a familiar voice. "Whoever's in there, you're fucking stupid. How did you even last this long?" asked Tyler, as Evan slowly made it towards the door, the pain shooting up his foot. He swung the door open, surprising Tyler on the other side, who was pointing a shot gun in his direction. It didn't take long for Tyler to hug him, they both held on like the other person might disappear. 

"Holy fuck Evan, I thought you were dead," said Tyler, all chocked up and more emotional than Evan had ever seen him. 

"We have to get out of here, I'll explain later," replied Evan, but his friend had other ideas. His foot is bleeding, and in bad shape. They wouldn't get very far with this kind of injury. Tyler didn't have a first aid kit on him, or anything to help the wound. A pair of socks were pulled out, and Evan washed his feet, hoping to keep them clean. His friend always bought some spare clothes, in case a horrible situation happened. There was some energy bars and bottles of water to share. It wasn't ideal conditions, and his foot was taped up with actual duck tape. Evan didn't like this, but Tyler would carry him on his back. They couldn't stay in the house, not with the previous gun shots. 

Both of them got out, Evan on his back, with neither of them talking. It grew silent, the night is also growing darker. Tyler had to pull out a flashlight, or he wouldn't be able to see anything. Evan volunteered to hold it, so Tyler has both arms to hold him. He has an arm around Tyler's neck, his legs on either side. This piggie back ride was a little ironic, especially when Evan teased him about being a pig. His friend didn't eat a lot, just liked to complain about being hungry all the time. There was plenty of walkers, no runners in sight. Tyler easily maneuvered around them, and they were both use to those things. His foot is still hurting, if only there was some kind of pain killer, even an aspirin would've helped. 

"For the record, I did tell you I thought it was a trap. You guys didn't believe me, dumb bitches," complained Tyler with no real heat behind it, "When that masked asshole grabbed you, I thought maybe they were cannibals. No better than the dead out there."

"They actually kidnapped me, and one of them..." Evan ended with a whisper, his voice fading. He wasn't sure if he should tell Tyler, not that his friend would think less of him, "A guy named Delirious, the masked guy that grabbed me. He decided to make me his pet, left me naked in a basement."

"Shit," swore Tyler, a sour expression on his face, "when I find him, I'm shooting his nuts off."

They kept on moving, despite how slow Tyler was going. His friend must be exhausted, carrying his friend for about twenty minutes. A noise was coming in their direction. Both of them had heard enough car sounds, to know what it is. Tyler immediately decided to make his way towards a house. His movements faster, but not quick enough to not get spotted. "Hand me a gun," said Evan, hoping that maybe he could scare them away. This only made Tyler shake his head, "And then what, have a shoot out until one of us dies? Use your damn head, there's a lot more of them." Tyler wasn't wrong, two vehicles were approaching, it wouldn't take long for them to get there. He placed Evan on the side walk, a gun pulled out from his hip. 

"I'll take out as much as I can, you get out of here," shouted Tyler, he is getting his pistol ready. 

"Now who has the stupid plan? I can barely walk, you think I'll just run out of here?" Evan screamed back, both of them glaring at each other. 

The car is coming, and he had to make a decision. Evan got up, placed himself in front of Tyler, despite the pain. His hand forced the gun away, and then those guys were here. "The welcome party has arrived!" shouted Lui, he seemed eager and hoping out of the vehicle. Nogla is trailing behind him, but Delirious seemed unreadable. Cartoonz and Ohm came out of the other car, both with guns in their hands. "Come back Evan, it's not safe out here," Nogla pointed out, making his way over with the others. Tyler tried to pry his hand away, so he could point his gun at them. "Tyler stop, we're not going to win this," said Evan sadly, and his friend knew he was right. The gun was dropped, Tyler put his hands up. 

"Don't do this shit again, you made me worry," growled Delirious, placing the handcuffs on him. His body was easily lifted up, and he looked back at Tyler, "What about him?"

"Shoot him," said Delirious, with no real emotion behind it. 

"Wait! No please don't," panicked Evan, hoping to find a way to make them not shoot, "I'll do anything, just take him in. I won't run away anymore, j-just please spare him."

Delirious' body seemed to tense up, his head moved towards his crew. They were waiting for a response, Luke seemed ready to take the shot. The masked man must've made up his mind, "take him in. If he tries anything, kill him." Everyone got back into the car, Luke put the cuffs on Tyler. Evan knew he failed, even worse he's dragging his friend into this. It didn't look good for them, and Delirious held him in the car. He felt numb, allowing Delirious to pet his head. There was whispers, but he wasn't listening to them. Evan felt like he was stupid, his plan had failed him. The opportunity was there, and he took it. His body wasn't in any shape to escape, his messed up foot is a reminder of that. When they got back, he was placed into the basement. 

His foot was treated, new stitches were placed on. It's wrapped, and Delirious also took away his clothes. The room felt cold, despite the heater running. "I think I deserve some gratitude, you probably would've died from an infection. We could just get rid of your friend, but I'm feelinga little generous. Are you going to show me that you're grateful? Maybe I should be done with it, kill you and your friend," snarled Delirious, his fowl mood is obvious. He did the only thing he could think to do, he grabbed Delirious' hand, placed it against his face. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," said Evan, more fearful for his friend, and hoping to please his captor. The calluses rubbed against his smooth skin, a thumb traced over his lips. 

"I think I know how you can pay me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised that Evan got kidnapped again? No? Me neither lol. It's gotten even worse for him, now that his friend is dragged into it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I appreciate all the comments. 
> 
> ~Melon


	13. Heal Up

"I should toss you out, let those things get you. I've never taken anyone back, once they leave. I kill them, I should probably kill you."

The tone is harsh, making Evan flinch a little. His feet were stitched again, new bandages. He'd probably tell Delirious to go fuck himself, if he wasn't worried about the consequences. They have Tyler, his friend was only saved because of him. He'd slowly make his way off the bed, Delirious' eyes watching him carefully. Evan got on his knees, while being careful of his injuries, they still stung. The masked man unzipped himself, then pulled his entire shaft out. It seemed intimidating in person, even if Evan has something like it himself. There more girth, the length is probably the same as his own. A hand started petting his head, encouraging him to continue. He really didn't want to do this, it wasn't something he'd enjoy. 

"Good boy, show me how sorry you are," purred Delirious, who seemed content with this kind of apology. 

Evan slowly slid the head inside his mouth, letting his tongue roll around it. The taste is salty and bitter, and he tried to pull more into his mouth. Immediately he accidentally choked himself, he's not use to doing this. Delirious is whispering more nice words, trying to coax him to keep going. He pulled back, his tongue slide down the shaft. His fingers massaging the balls, before he sucked on them lightly. It's clear that Delirious is enjoying himself, even with the sloppy job he's doing. This time when he tried to suck him off, he went more slowly, using his hand to pump the lower half. The moans were a little encouraging, and he started bobbing his head. His hand and mouth working in rhythm, trying to coax Delirious into cumming. 

There a sharp grip in his hair, making him wince. It pulled him down, making him choke, until it moved him faster without going too deep. He'd rather control the speed, Evan never liked giving up his control. His head moved with Delirious' hand, taking in deeper than he'd ever imagined. A rush of liquid hit the back of his throat, making his cough and pull back. "Swallow it," said Delirious sharply, and he did what he was told without much thought. It tasted disgusting, the bitter taste made him gag. The hand went back to his head, rubbing his scalp. A content smile on Delirious' face, like he'd just won something. Evan's head is pulled into Delirious' lap, the petting continued. 

"Mmm that was nice, I want to do so much to you," uttered Delirious softly, his pants were already pulled up. 

"I'm sorry, I'll behave. Just promise me Tyler will be okay," replied Evan, the hand stopped moving. 

"Is that what this is about?" growled Delirious, he really didn't like the thought, that Evan is thinking of someone else, "You want him taken care of, forget about him. Otherwise I might just kill him myself, make sure you only see me."

"Sorry, I'll be good. I only want you," lied Evan, the words seem to make Delirious relax. 

The petting went on a while, until Evan felt the ache on his knees. He was pulled back up, so he could lay in the bed. Evan knew he couldn't talk about his friend too much, even if he wanted to make sure he's okay. There's a chance he'd be doing this for nothing, he didn't even know if Tyler is still alive. The only thing he could do, was to please Delirious enough, that his friend is safe. He'd hope this was working, and not an effortless plan. Most of his plans didn't work, but he hoped this was doing something. Evan hated doing this, giving up his body for their protection. It was his fault, that Tyler is there in the first place. He just hope they weren't doing the same thing to his friend. 

Delirious left later on, gave him some food, but didn't stay there for long. It grew silent, a little cold to his liking. Nogla would check on him sometimes, change his bandages. A few times Lui would go down there, and the two of them would bicker. "Come on you lazy caterpillar," chuckled Lui, trying to entice his lover, "hurry up, so you can play with me." A few cuss words fell out of Nogla's lips, but he was still smiling, "stop using Ohm's weird Wonder Land ramblings, I'm not a damn caterpillar." It was fascinating to watch the two, a lot more fun than reading down there. The two are clearly smitten, and it seemed like they weren't in too much trouble, if they were allowed to watch him again. He however did notice the chain on his good foot, so that he couldn't escape. 

"At least I'm the cool one, who wants to be a pot smoking bug anyways?" taunted Lui, clearly enjoying himself, as he messed with the taller guy. 

"Shut up, stop smiling like that. No wonder Ohm says you're the Cheshire cat, you'll break your face that way," complained Nogla, who wasn't very good with Lui's teasing words. 

"I know you like my smile, it makes me cute," purred Lui, getting closer to Nogla, tugging the front of his shirt. 

They started making out, which tend to happen a lot. Evan only chuckled quietly to himself, amused by the two people. He hardly thought anyone could be so happy, in this messed up world. When he's with his friends, he wasn't happy with everything. The only thing he could do was try to control the situation, keep everyone safe. Evan hardly took care of himself, and made sure his friends wouldn't go insane. At times he felt depressed, wishing it was all a terrible dream. Brock would notice his shifting moods, the wisest out of the bunch. He really did try to be a good leader, but sometimes things were out of his control. They had lost people, it was taking it's toll on him. 

Sometimes Evan wondered if this was meant to happen, get in a more messed up situation to feel grateful. It wasn't too bad at times, he wasn't use to being controlled by someone else. A clean bed, and no worries about attacks. He'd still worry about his friends. Marcel and Brock are still out there, Tyler is captured with him. There was only so much hope, until he collapsed and gave up. Evan hated living like this, so helpless. Nogla and Lui broke him from his thoughts, they were debating over something. One of them suggested taking Evan into the common room. The Irishman put his foot down, saying that Evan needed the rest. "Oh come on, this basement is booooring," complained Lui, throwing a little tantrum and trying to persuade his master. 

"Once he heals up, then fine, but I'm not gonna be responsible for his stitches being open," Nogla pointed out, then picked up his boyfriend. 

Lui giggled, allowing the tall man to carry him out. This left Evan back to his thoughts, how he wished everything was different. He hoped to never run into Ohm, that Delirious wouldn't change his mind and kill him. The covers were pulled over more tightly, and he tried not to shiver. His mouth still tasted bitter, and took a swig of water nearby. Delirious came down to check on him later, his foot in the guy's hands. The toes would never come back, though his nails would grow. A gentle kiss was placed on top of his foot, a thumb caressed the bottom. The soft tender touches were disturbing, Evan always tried to ignore it, allow Delirious to do whatever he wanted. 

"I need you washed up, I'll get a bath ready after your nap," said Delirious softly, as Evan started drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got this girl, that's followed me from Wattpad into Ao3. 
> 
> She probably thinks I don't remember, that it's something that just breezes by a writer. Here's the deal, a writer remembers a shitty reader, a lot better than the rest. Even if we don't want to focus on the negative. 
> 
> Sure, I remember a lot of people who comment or vote. There's just something about disgusting behavior, that imprints our brain. 
> 
> You probably know who you are. In one of my older stories, you left really negative comments on it. Saying it's okay say those things, because it's just criticism. Rude is being plain rude, but I guess you didn't think having manners, is appropriate for giving criticism, did you? 
> 
> You even told me I probably don't have any friends, because of my shitty attitude. It was around the time, the closest people in my life abandoned me. I was tempted with cutting and suicide, but I guess reading my profile, gave you the right to say that in the past. 
> 
> You're probably hoping I'll call you out, put your name out on here. I'm not giving you the publicity you want.
> 
> You've sent comments to this story, voted on it. I'm sure you thought I didn't respond to comments, instead I only deleted yours. 
> 
> Do yourself a favor, and keep your shitty responses, I don't need them. When you thought my writing was terrible, you were rude. When my newer writing seems amazing, you're kind. 
> 
> I hate people who treat certain people like trash, over something simple as writing.
> 
> Learn to have some manners, give criticism without insulting someone. 
> 
> And most of all, I don't like you.
> 
> You  
> Don't  
> Deserve  
> To  
> Read  
> This  
> Story 
> 
> I would block you if I could, but that's not a system of Ao3.
> 
> ~Melon
> 
> P.S. I'm taking an actual break, scouts honor. I've been super busy, so here's an early chapter to make things better.


	14. With a Little Patience

"This is the common room, we have the dinning area there. We also have video games over there. Sometimes Ohm is a dweeb, and reads his books in his corner," explained Lui, who was showing Evan around. 

It's been a few days, since the incident. Nogla allowed him to wear some boxers, just to feel a little comfortable. Someone had found a set of crutches at one of the abandoned buildings, decided to give it to Evan. This was useful, helped him not to apply a lot of pressure on his injured foot. There might've been a chance his foot would already be healed up, if he hadn't made it worse. The place is a decent size, enough for a group of people to hang out. Evan spotted someone in the kitchen, a familiar mask into view. When he realized it's Ohm, he was paralyzed on the spot, Lui must've noticed. "Hey Ohm, just showing the new guy around. You've both met, kinda," shrugged Lui, this seemed to snap both of them out of it.   
"Oh yeah, s-sorry about before, I wish it didn't happen," replied Ohm, he was currently staring at the floor, his gaze away from Evan. This left him feeling confused, the behavior is weird. 

"Don't mind Ohm, he's got a dual personality. Freaky right?" giggled Lui his hands moved every time he spoke, "The white rabbit is awfully scary. At least he usually pulls him out to kill zombies with us."

"Have any of you seen Luke? I think he's still upset with me," Ohm deflated, just from the thought of his master being upset. It was a shock to the system for Evan, just to see this person act so differently. 

"Anyways, we should grab some grub, I'm starving. Hey bitch, make me food," Lui poked Nogla, only to annoy his lover. 

"Fine fine, but I'm making what I want," grumbled Nogla, who easily caved into Lui's demands. 

Ohm is sitting in the farthest bar stool by the counter. A sandwich in his hand, and looking away from everyone else. This isn't the confident killer he's seen before, the posture was all wrong. Nogla is cooking some potatoes with beef and cabbage. It seemed like the typical Irish dish, and Lui is still teasing him. Evan couldn't help but smile, the fear left his system. They all seemed happy together, and he sat on the bar stool the farthest from Ohm. Lui on his side, while watching Nogla cook away. Another person appeared, someone he didn't really recognize. It didn't take long for Lui to speak up, "Hi Craig, want to join us for lunch?" This only made Nogla complain about cooking for more people. Craig laughed, then shook his head. 

"I can't, I'm still preening my new pet. He's a handful, and not someone I'm use to having," said Craig cheerfully, this made Evan do a double take. This person didn't look like the master type. He's slightly shorter than himself, and not really that muscular.

"I bet he is, I wouldn't want to deal with that," Lui agreed, a plate of hot food is placed in front of Lui. 

"I don't think it's too bad. I've always been gentle, and I don't need a lot. It's just nice to have someone to come home to," blushed Craig, and the person really meant it. 

"Oooo sounds like someone has a crush," sang Lui, only to have Craig throw an apple at him, which of course missed. 

Evan started to wonder what's wrong with these people. It wasn't normal to make people into pets, to put a collar on someone. He still had the fight in him, he'd just bid his time. Tyler also needed saving, this wasn't just about himself. This meant he had to be obedient, for both their sakes. Craig started talking about his scavenging trip, there was very few zombies he saw. It sounded like a success, because he found some food on the way. When Delirious' name was brought up, it suddenly got him excited, then he scolded himself afterwards. There's no Delirious around, he knew there wasn't a reason to feel nervous. A small group is still out there, Delirious being one of them. 

The door opened, and the party of guys stepped inside. Delirious and Luke went straight for the kitchen. He noticed that Brian is mumbling to himself, the agitated look seemed normal to everyone. "Oh for fuck sakes, why can't I get a pet already? Craig has one now, what about me? Why am I always left out?" complained Brian, making a few of the guys laugh. The kitchen is busy, everyone is making their meals. Nogla handed a plate to Evan, who accepted it with a polite thank you. His food tasted good, and Delirious sat down with some leftovers. A hand swept through his hair, making his whole body tense up. "Are you feeling better?" asked Delirious, though Evan is distracted by Brian, who's gagging in his peripheral vision. 

A small nod was the response, it seemed good enough for Delirious. Once the food was eaten, Delirious took him back to his room. Some of the guys even said their goodbyes, he just waved at them. It felt weird, almost like this was some kind of messed up family. They got over to the bed, he sat on the side with his feet dangling, the crutches on the floor. Delirious calmly rubs his hand on his back, apparently it's supposed to be a soothing gesture. There was just something bothering him, he couldn't keep it off his mind. It was eating at him, and he wanted answers. Evan knew this would only upset him, that Delirious didn't want to hear it. He couldn't help himself, it always seemed like he was messing with danger. 

"I know you don't want me to think about him, say his name. I just need to know that he's safe, I need to see Tyler," said Evan, making Delirious pull back and glare at him. 

"No, I won't allow that. You're mine Evan, do I have to punish you? Do you want me to chain you up and beat you, until you know you're mine?" snarled Delirious angrily, but he had to keep pushing. 

"Please," begged Evan, he crouched off the bed, ignoring the sharp pain in his foot, "I'll do anything, I'll be good. I just need to see him once, that's all. If he's safe, I'll stop asking, I promise I'll do anything you want."

In a desperate attempt, Evan grasped Delirious' hand, placing a couple of fingers in his mouth. When his tongue traced around the appendages, that's when Delirious shock went to a smirk. He knew what he's doing, it didn't mean Evan had to like it. The masked man allowed him to continue, as his mouth sucked on those fingers lightly. "Get on the bed," demanded Delirious, knowing that Evan would comply. He was also ordered to take off his boxers, then Delirious dig into the first aid kit. It was never good, when something was brought out of there. A thing of lube was tossed at him, then he was supposed to apply it to his fingers. Delirious placed himself between Evan's legs, just to get a good view. 

A finger is pushed in hesitantly, his hole twitched from the cold substance. He moved it around, it felt different from Delirious' finger, a lot less practiced. His inexperience is probably showing again, it's not like he's done anything with a guy, let alone play with his hole. Evan tried to calm himself, ignore that fact that Delirious is watching. When one finger moved around easily, he placed in another. "Touch yourself, I want to see you hard," said Delirious, currently licking his lips. He'd comply easily, his other hand touching his shaft. His fingers would move downward, rub the ache in his balls. Evan hated that he's fully hard, three fingers now up his ass. When he's feeling close, his hand pumping himself fast, Delirious told him to stop. 

The ache never left, and he'd really want some release. His hands were ordered to be above his head, then he felt Delirious pry his opening wider. "so pretty and all mine," chuckled Delirious, before he felt something weird. It's slippery, so Evan had to look downward. He wished that he didn't, Delirious face is pressed up to his butt. The tongue penetrating him, swirling around until his toes curled. Evan would bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. When Delirious started sucking, he let a little noise slide, "ahh fuck." He could feel Delirious chuckle, then fuck him with his tongue again. His fingers clutch the bed, and Delirious started licking on the outside, before thrusting in deep again. A hand is pumping, all of the sensations were too much and he came hard. 

"All those little sounds for me, such a good pet," muttered Delirious, his hand traced around Evan's chest. A finger pinched a nipple, making Evan squirm from the over stimulation, "you're all mine, nobody else can have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda looked back at the comments from my previous stories. I even looked at comments of other stories, when looking for something to read. 
> 
> Like ouch, some people are pretty rude, when Evan is a bottom in stories. 
> 
> I remember why I was so worried about making this story, thinking I'd get a ton of hate. It also made me remember why I hadn't written H2OVanoss in so long, almost gave up on making more H2OVanoss stories.
> 
> I'd shift my attention on other ships, just to get away from the hate. 
> 
> I've always liked Evan as a bottom, written my first story, when I didn't know much about the ship or fandom. The fandom was extremely toxic, when I started writing. It's like their was strict rules, and I was terrible at following them. 
> 
> I've never believed in ship rules anyways. Fanfiction should be limitless, and straight from our imagination. 
> 
> When I saw them playing together, without knowing what they looked like. I really did think, Evan seemed to act like the bottom. He seemed like the mother hen (owl), trying to keep everyone together. Delirious is like that in your face, loud and obnoxious dominant type. His character being Jason and portrayed as a killer, really did push my thoughts into that direction. 
> 
> I've never had an issue with people, thinking Delirious is a bottom. I could even see the reasons why, and shared in the fun. Obviously, a ton of people didn't agree with my preference, even if I enjoyed there's. 
> 
> I'd use to get hate comments daily at one point. 
> 
> "He's built like a tank and has bulging muscles. What is fucking wrong with you?"
> 
> "Eww, he wouldn't moan like a bitch."
> 
> "His girlfriend is Sydney, he's obviously a top."
> 
> "He's so out of character, why don't you kill yourself?"
> 
> "You're disgusting, I hope you die."
> 
> "Evan isn't a bottom, you stupid bitch."
> 
> "Do you even know Evan has a girlfriend? I bet you don't, because you write this trash."
> 
> "You obviously don't understand H2OVanoss." 
> 
> I clenched my teeth, posted my first chapter of **this story**. The whole time I was thinking, here comes the floodgates, the hate comments are coming. 
> 
> It never came. 
> 
> I'm sure that eventually someone is gonna send a hateful comment. I'll be ready for it, because I'm use to the large amount of hate, that I use to get.   
> I really want to thank you all. I've finally got my passion back for this ship.
> 
> **This story is a start of great things. I'm grateful to all of you.**
> 
> ~Melon


	15. Fuck Bois

It took Delirious some convincing, eventually he took Evan out of the basement. He was allowed to wear a very small black thong, and it made him feel just as exposed. Evan wasn't going to complain, not when he was finally getting his way. Craig is just outside and waiting for them both. This is when it hit him, Tyler is his pet. The smaller male allowed them into the room, and it wasn't very big. Delirious waited by the door, but he could only focus on Tyler. His friend didn't have any clothes on, a collar around his throat. They both looked at each other, like there was no words needed to be spoken. Both of them are fucked, in a situation they couldn't escape. Evan still blamed himself, though he's glad that his friend is alive. 

"Nice thong hot stuff, did your guy shop at hot topic?" teased Tyler, like he wasn't naked and chained to the wall. 

"I wasn't sure if you were still alive," replied Evan honestly, before going over to hug him. 

His friend had to slowly get up, and both of didn't care about their state of undress. The two masters watched them interact, making sure they didn't do anything bold. Tyler started talking about being in the room, the meager meals, but also the upsides. He got to take a bath, which he didn't have the luxury before. There's books and video games to play, without the worry about survival from the outside. Evan understood all of it, and he kinda wished they weren't being listened in. They talked for awhile, Tyler told him the areas they searched. Marcel thought he was still dead, which Evan couldn't blame his friend. Brock felt very lost, unable to know what to do without their leader. This only made him feel more guilty for getting captured. 

"Mini isn't so bad, he's never beaten me, at least not yet. He's also a small cute thing," winked Tyler towards Craig's direction, making the short master blush. It also made Delirious smirk, and this seemed weird, "what about you and Jonathan?"

"Jonathan?" asked Evan, who looked confused and looked over at Delirious. Craig seemed to chuckle, and he couldn't tell what his captor was thinking. 

"He didn't tell you his real name? The fucking weirdo probably masturbates to his nickname," chuckled Tyler, which made Delirious walk over to them. 

Evan could see what the masked man was going to do, it wouldn't look pretty. He quickly got in front of him, held onto Delirious' hand. It would probably be best to act submissive, avoid eye contact. There's no way he was going to watch Delirious, bash his friend's face or something like that. "Don't listen to him, he just likes to get under people's skin for fun. We can go back to our place, please," asked Evan sweetly, while intertwining their fingers together. Delirious grunted and still seemed upset, but allowed Evan to talk him out of it, "Fine, say goodbye and let's go." He boldly went up to Tyler and hugged him again. There's no telling if he'll ever see his friend again, though he'll die trying. 

Craig stepped into the room, started scolding Tyler, even before they had left. The door closed, and Delirious immediately pushed him into a wall. This made Evan gasp, feeling those arms wrap around his waist. "You're fucking mine, never touch him like that again," growled Delirious, as he they stayed like for awhile. He could feel the body warmth of the taller man, and his tense muscles started to relax. Delirious wasn't going to hurt him, maybe a little upset over what he saw. His eyes watched him carefully, while he watched Delirious pull up his mask. Those lips pressed into his, licking at his bottom lip. 

Evan felt too surprised to move or do anything. He felt teeth tug on his lip, making his mouth open slightly. When that tongue plunged inside, he groaned, feeling a rush down south. A knee is rubbing against him, that tongue slide against his gums and the roof of his mouth. Delirious is an experienced kisser, and he started to feel hazy. Evan knew he is extremely hard, and Delirious wasn't fairing any better. He could feel him suck on his tongue, coaxing him to join in. They only pulled back for air, his pupil dilated from the action. The masked man pulled away like nothing happen and he's left there, hard and wanting. This only made him feel ashamed, he shouldn't want any of this. 

"Let's go, if you're good, I'll help you get off," chuckled Delirious, the whole time Evan wondered what that was. 

"Are we going back to the basement?" asked Evan, not knowing where they're going from here. 

Delirious hummed in thought, while they walked back towards the direction of the basement. They instead went a different direction, where Delirious' bed is located. He hesitated when they got to the door. There was a certain idea on what Delirious might want, but he didn't want to give it. "Get in," ordered Delirious, and he couldn't disobey, not when he's doing so well. The handcuffs were placed back on, and he was told to get on the bed. Evan stood there, unconsciously disobeying because he started to feel scared. A hand petted his hair, some kind words coaxed him over to it. He got over there hesitantly, then Delirious got on top of him, started taking off his shirt in the process. 

"Tell me what you want, I wanna hear those pretty sounds," said Delirious huskily, a hand rubbing against Evan's thong. His shock collar was even removed, which is a small comfort. 

The hardness was coming back, it's a natural bodily function. Evan kept telling himself that, and the hand started rubbing down his thighs. He knew Delirious could only wait so long, he's trapped in here with him. It wasn't like he could free himself, and a part of him wanted to give up. "I want you to touch me," Evan finally replied, knowing that Delirious wanted an answer. He bit his lip, feeling nervous and worried. Those hands wandered on his chest, started pinching his nipples. Delirious bent down to get a taste, his tongue dragged over a nub, and started sucking on it hard. He winced at the suction, then he felt teeth. 

The other nub is circled by Delirious' thumb, and two fingers started pinching and rubbing. It felt weirdly enjoyable, not something Evan had experienced before. Delirious switched to give the other the same treatment, then he licked a trail down towards his abs. It didn't matter that he lack the exercise, he'd had them for a long time. His natural build, always left a small trace of muscle. The masked man mouthed them, licked down his stomach. He felt Delirious suck on a particular spot on his hip, most likely leaving a hickey there. Evan got the shock of his life, when he watched him take off his mask. 

Those blue eyes always stared at him, but he could see the face more clearly. There's old wounds, cut marks from some kind of fight. He wanted to run his fingers over it, feel how deep they are. Evan kept to himself, allowing Delirious to do all the work, which seemed like the guy didn't mind. Delirious reached over his head, pulled out some tethers and cuffs. His legs were being spread, before his ankles were cuffed on either side of the bed. He felt his body being pulled down more, so his legs could bend easily. The thong was easily torn off, then Delirious took the rest off his clothing off his body. They were both naked, now with Delirious applying lube to his fingers. This was going to happen, his body started tense up.

"Relax, I got you. You're going to enjoy this, I'll go slowly," said Delirious softly, bending down to kiss him. The kiss got heated, this time Evan participated, allowing their tongues to rub against each other. He started moaning, when a hand started pumping him. A finger pushed inside, he could barely care about it. Delirious pulled away to suck on his neck, biting on it to leave marks. Two more fingers went inside, started scissoring him. When three came in, he felt like it was a lot, but it wouldn't be anything compared to what came next. The one hand moved away from his cock, started rubbing his hips and stomach. This only soothed him a little, though he rather have the hand making him cum. 

"That's it, good boy, I know you can take it," Delirious coaxed him, those fingers moving faster. 

Something felt good down there, his body squirmed a little. When they were pulled out, he looked down. Evan could see Delirious coating himself, a long thick cock, that started pushing against him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see all of this. Delirious is telling him to breathe and relax, those hands were rubbing his nipples again. His front and backside is getting stimulated. Evan could feel the girth, slowly pushing deeper into his inner walls. He clenched around them, making Delirious groan, "You feel so good Evan, fuck." It moved slowly, just like Delirious had promised. Once it went all in, they started kissing again. His hands were somehow around Delirious back, while his nails digs in. 

His body relaxed enough, then Delirious started moving. A slow steady pace, trying to search for something. "Ahhh," screamed Evan, making him scratch Delirious even more. It seemed like the masked man didn't care, eventually started pounding into him. The smell of sex is thick, the walls echoed with the sounds of their skin slapping. Delirious is going faster, making Evan even louder. He wasn't known to be loud during sex, though it was never anything like this. Those lips descended on him, making feel like he couldn't breathe, marking all over his neck. His head dizzy from everything, all the touching and how sharp Delirious is fucking him. 

He came hard once Delirious started pump him with the rhythm. Evan had actually passed out, and Delirious kept going until he came as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Check out her art! She only has a wattpad account, that she posts H2Ovanoss art. I'm sure eventually she'll post them on her deviant account, located on her wattpad bio.
> 
>  
> 
> [Purplepaw24](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Purplepaw24)
> 
>  
> 
> If you're interested in sending art and having it on this book.
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'll admit, I don't use my Tumblr account much, though I will see your messages.


	16. Certain Changes

Evan slowly woke up, a pair of arms were wrapped around him. He remembered everything that happened, his face started to flush. It wasn't like he never had sex before, just not with a man. This wasn't what he wanted, he had to remind himself. Everything is out of his hands, Evan is forced to become someone's pet, and basically a fuck toy. Delirious started to stir behind him, pulling him even closer, "Mm Evan, are you feeling a little hungry?" He could eat, but didn't really move. His captor got up first, stretched his arms. Evan finally turned, feeling a sharp pain up his spine. This only made Delirious chuckle at him, petting him softly. When he passed out during the night, the masked man must've cleaned him up, but he still reeked of sex. 

"Come on, let's get you into a bath," stated Delirious, but he wasn't getting up. His body was protesting from last night's events, though Delirious seemed to have other ideas, once he got some clothes on.

"Up you go!" exclaimed Delirious loudly, making Evan yelp, before being picked up. 

He calmed himself, allowed Delirious to hold his back and under his legs. It seemed like Delirious liked to carry him bridal style, and right now he didn't care. This made it easier to get into the large bathroom, it looked like a public shower. He was placed gently on the tile, the pain wasn't as bad, it felt like a numb sensation. The water in the place apparently didn't work, but Delirious left him there. Evan sat there wondering how long it would take him. Cartoonz came into the bathroom, with a large tub. Delirious wasn't that far behind, and carrying some jugs of water. They were both bickering with each other, trying to figure out which was the best way to go about this.

"I'll bring the hot water, you both get cozy," winked Cartoonz, knowing full well what they had been doing. 

Evan only flushed, wishing he could bury himself into a hole. It was ironic, because his own hole still ached. The tub was starting to fill up, Delirious would come back with some water. This kept going, until Cartoonz came back with a pot of boiling hot water. It was poured in, and a large stick was used to stir the water into the right temperature throughout the tub. Delirious proceeded to pick him up, then placed him inside. He really could of done it himself, but he'd allow Delirious to do what he wanted. The tub is big enough for both of them, so the masked man stepped inside, made himself comfortable in there. This was exactly what Evan needed for his aching muscles, he was turned around. Those hands rubbed soap into his back, then some water rinsed it off. 

Delirious is taking his time in washing him, placing kisses around his neck. He was told to learn back, then water went through his hair. Once his hair was cleaned, that's when Delirious started to get a little frisky. A hand traced round his chest, another joined in, then started rubbing his nipples. Evan could feel something pressed against his back, knowing full well what it was. He's still young, another round wasn't impossible, but he shouldn't enjoy having sex with him. Delirious kept coming for more, when he started to allow it. "Wait I'm still sore, maybe we can try later," reasoned Evan, though the masked man wasn't having it. He felt a hand tilt his head to the side, Delirious licked his lips, then started kissing him hastily. 

The only thing he could do was kiss back, feeling himself become half hard during it. Delirious pulled back, only to give him an order, "get on your knees, keep your bottom down." He could hear the low hum, when Delirious saw something he liked. Those kisses and playful nips, were traced all the way down his spine. Evan shivered, not use to someone doing this to his body. He gasped when a hand started pumping lightly, then stopped to make him sit on Delirious' lap. "I'm going to fuck you so good, I want you so bad," whispered Delrious into his ear, before biting it lightly. His hole is still loose from last night, and it felt even more sensitive. He could feel a finger push inside, making some water flood in. 

Evan whimpered a little, his body felt extremely simulated. This shouldn't be right, he didn't want to enjoy any of it. Another finger pushed inside, pulling out any lingering cum that might've not come out. Delirious uncapped a bottle, it was some lotion. His fingers lathered up, then he told Evan to raise his bottom up. He did it with some hassle, his hands slipped a little on the metal tub. Delirious grasped his hips, forcing him to move with him. Only one arm is around his waist, he looked behind to see Delirious lather himself up. Two fingers pushed back into him, once he coated them. Evan closed his eyes, faced right in front of him. This really did feel good, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"You're so lovely," said Delirious, kissing the back of his neck, "all of this for me, I'm going to treat you so good."

The tip started to push in, he knew what was coming next. Evan relaxed a lot easier this time, knowing how it would feel. Both of them groaned, it had finally breached inside. This time it slid in easier, a lot faster down his inner walls. Delirious is whispering pleasant things, while sucking on the sensitive parts of his neck. The thrusts were slow, Delirious would rotate his hips. Evan thought he'd fall, when those hips grind into him. Those arms gripped him tightly, keeping him in his place. He could feel the pace getting faster, making him moan while his hips rocked back. His voice grew louder, and his moans echoed all over the walls. 

It wasn't like he was intentionally doing this, but he couldn't hold back the noises. His hips still rocked, when he couldn't form coherent thoughts. He could feel a hand pumping him with the thrusts, squeezing him when he got too close. Evan wanted to cum, but Delirious was denying him the satisfaction, "ahh, j-jus l-let me cuum. Ahh." His voice is trembling, along with his lips. Delirious must've showed some mercy, because he stopped squeezing the base of his cock. The hand quickened, then he came all over the water. It didn't take long for Delirious to cum inside of him. Both of them are panting, needing another shower after everything that's happened. There was left over water, from a jug Delirious didn't use. Evan is pulled up, barely got both of them out the tub. 

The lukewarm water wasn't terrible, and he allowed Delirious to clean him. He didn't even complain, when a finger pushed in to clean his insides. Evan felt clean, but also ready for some sleep. Some time had passed by, when he's just sitting there. Delirious had cleaned himself, and started to dry them both off. They were going to join the rest for breakfast, he made Evan put on a lacy thong. It looked like this one was designed for men, but he still didn't feel comfortable wearing it. Delirious offered to carry him and he really didn't want to move. His butt already hurts, from having sex last night, let alone the bathroom sex. Evan didn't complain when he picked him up, and he didn't mind closing his eyes, while Delirious took them to out of there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that, a whole chapter with nothing but sex. Even I'm a little impressed at this point. xD
> 
> I promise this story still has a plot line and it's leading somewhere. This is just part of the bonding progess, um right?
> 
> ~Melon


	17. Blue Shelled

Delirious went out into another scavenging hunt with a few guys. Evan isn't really allowed out of the room, if one of the masters doesn't watch him. It felt pretty lonely in the basement, and he couldn't really do anything about it. There's a few movies he can watch and some books. It's not the same as socializing with someone. Delirious had been being going out for three days in a row, making Evan feel insecure. He'd give anything to just walk out of the room, and hang out in the common room. The door opens wide, Evan just assumed it's Craig again. Mini had been training Tyler, he thinks it's probably the same thing Delirious did with him. Evan doesn't like the idea, but he tries not to cause any trouble. It's a little strange, because Evan use to fight with him a lot.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ohm, his voice startling me. 

"What are you doing here?" Evan shouted, mostly from the shock and sudden fear. 

"Craig told me to feed you. I'd rather be out with Luke, but he hasn't allowed me outside. It's a part of the punishment," said Ohm casually and with a plate full of sandwiches. 

The masked man placed the food by the table. Evan watched him carefully, like something bad might happen. He hadn't forgotten about last time, though he's very sure Delirious wouldn't want him around. Ohm noticed him eyeing the sandwiches, like it might suddenly bite him, "they're not poisoned. I think Luke would kick me out if I did that." His voice was almost a whispered, Ohm looked very nervous. This definitely wasn't the white rabbit, and the mannerisms were all wrong. Evan still didn't start eating, until Ohm walked out of the room. This might be his perfect opportunity to try to escape. Ohm did have the control to the shock collar, but he might be able to over power him. 

If he could do that, then he'd get a weapon. Craig shouldn't be difficult for him to handle. These plans were going through his head, then his thoughts trailed over to Delirious. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to enjoy it. Evan liked the sex and all of the attention. It's probably from being stuck in a room, with only one person to mostly interact with him. Nogla and Lui would occasionally visit him, but now it became rare. His body would ache sometimes, even if he tried to ignore it. He wasn't use to getting a sex life, not with a zombie apocalypse to worry about. Delirious was spoiling his body, growing this odd want for it. This made him shake his head, he had to focus on the goal. 

Ohm came back into the room, then stood there for a moment. It only made him tense up, his handcuffs were his only weapon. He'd watch carefully as Ohm walked over to him. This was explained to him carefully, Ohm was going to take off the cuff on his ankle. Evan agreed to allow him to do it, and rubbed his foot once it was set free. A pink bruise formed from where it was chained. He'd rub his foot, then stare back at Ohm. A hand waved him over, like he was supposed to follow him. Evan acted cautiously, like Ohm would lead him into that deadly room. He knew his way around now, at least to a few rooms he was allowed inside. They were walking towards the common room, he could tell by the direction. 

"It must suck to be stuck in a room. We could maybe play some Mario kart or maybe some GTA," Ohm listed off a few games, probably to get Evan interested. 

"Why are you doing this?" asked Evan, making Ohm look back, but he still kept on walking. 

"I still feel bad about last time. It's not like I wanted to hurt you. Sometimes things just happen, and I can't really control it," replied Ohm sadly, like he really didn't mean for all of it. 

This didn't mean Evan was going to forgive him. They got over to the couch, Ohm already has the Xbox set up in front of them. It was tense at first, a bit awkward with the silence. Ohm was apparently bad at the game, when the masked man was usually good at them. Their characters speed off, but Evan actually started laughing. "You mother fucker, how dare you shoot a shell at me!" screamed Ohm angrily, though not really upset with him personally. This went on for awhile, both of them just playing video games. He actually didn't mind this for awhile, it was good to let out some steam. Craig eventually got into the room, just to make everyone dinner. 

"I see that you both have patched things up, this is good. I'm going to make some pancakes, I don't think we have a lot of food," said Craig with a shrug, while making something that isn't typical with a late meal. 

"Craig is making that, because he sucks at cooking," chuckled Ohm, making Evan laugh in the process. 

"Fuck you guys, my food is amazing. Ze Mini ladd will make the most stupendous dinner ever!"exclaimed Craig dramatically with a fake accent, and making Ohm just chuckle even more. 

"I think dinner should always be served with a little wiener," winked Ohm into Craig's direction. 

This time Craig rolled his eyes at him, "What is with you and wieners? First you want everyone to touch it, now you want people to eat it. You're fucking weird Ohm."

"You don't have to eat my wiener if you don't want to Mini," replied Ohm, a wide smirk across his face, "at least squeeze it, touch the tip."

"You're such a child Ohm," Craig made a face, but still kept on cooking. 

The pancakes weren't half bad, Evan ate a stack of them. He froze when Craig talked about bringing Tyler in here. It might be good for the pet, to see everyone and experience a little fun. Evan really wanted to see his friend, Delirious wasn't around to limit him either. He just agreed, hoping that Craig would actually do it. Ohm also nodded, saying he liked the idea. They would all play Mario kart, and perhaps Ohm wouldn't keep losing. This wasn't going to happen, nobody knew that Mini is extremely good at the game. Tyler came down later, with Craig bringing him out. He was wearing more clothes than Evan. A shirt and pants were on, like he wasn't being trained. Evan only wore some boxer briefs, but it seemed normal to everyone. 

"It's time to stomp you faggots. Let's play some games," said Tyler aggressively, taking his seat next to his friend Evan. 

Craig sat next to his pet, lightly running his hands through Tyler's hair. It seemed like Tyler was already use to it, or just decided not to say anything. The game started up, and they were going to have a blast. This rage educing game was exactly what they needed at the time. Evan didn't mind losing, he just thought it was funny when Tyler and Ohm were cursing. It might've been a little surreal, and felt like old times. When his other friends were alive, and weren't eaten by zombies. He really didn't think he'd make it, that he'd be too psychologically messed up. A zombie could've taken his life, or maybe he'd blow his own brains out. 

"Suck my ass pussies," shouted Tyler once he went into first place, then started cursing when he got hit by a fire ball, "fuck! I hate you guys."

"Oh my god Tyler, settle down," said Craig with his fake gay voice, that would make anyone crack up. 

Evan really didn't want to admit this, but he was starting to like living here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good ol' messed up story with a dysfunctional group. I'm sure with any other scenario this wouldn't be normal, but anything goes in a zombie ridden world. A bit of Stockholm syndrome in the mix, just to be the icing on the cake. 
> 
> I'm hoping to keep most of them in character, though a few of them, I don't really know as well. I feel like I'm learning more about Ohm, as time goes by. He's a tough cookie to write.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	18. No Second Chances

"Did you miss me?" asked Delirious, when the masked man stepped into the basement. 

Evan rushed over to him, allowed the embrace and kiss on the cheek. He really didn't want to admit, but he really did miss Delirious. It was lonely down in the basement, and Ohm only took him out once. There's a bag in Delirious hand, which made him very curious. A hand brushed his cheek, before he was pulled into a kiss. This started to feel like a normal thing, and Evan always allowed it. He didn't think much of it, when Delirious already had sex with him. The bag was placed on the floor, right next to the bed, but there had to be a reason that it's there. Delirious started talking about his trip, and it was interesting to him, "we searched for days, found some good stuff. Luke even has an idea for you, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I'll explain it later, but first let me give you a gift."

He'd watch as Delirious reached into the bag. A white shirt and a red skirt was pulled out of there. Evan only frowned, he wasn't into this sort of thing. This also made Delirious narrow his eyes, "You don't like it? I've had to kill those things out there for it. At least try it on." It couldn't be any worse than walking around naked. The boxer briefs only gave him a small comfort, but he really wished he had some clothes. A girly outfit wasn't really something he had in mind. "Why a skirt? I don't mind the shirt as much, even with the frilly lace. It won't exactly keep me warm," Evan pointed out, and he expected Delirious to get upset, instead he heard a low chuckle. 

"I think it looks cute. It's got a nice red and white pattern. I've even got a belt for it, with a owl on the buckle," said Delirious, as he brought out the belt. 

This made him feel reluctant, he didn't want to wear a skirt. Evan decided to humor him, it was better than ruining Delirious' good mood. There was something he had to say before he did it, "won't the briefs show when I put it on?" Delirious let out a low hum, mostly thinking about what should be done about it. "Then I want you to take it off, I want to make sure it looks good on you," ordered the masked man, making Evan wish he didn't open his mouth. His briefs slipped off easily, then he pulled the skirt up. There's a zipper on the side, where the folds would hide it. The belt slide through the loops, making Delirious feel pleased with the look. He put on the white shirt, and everything was in place. 

"I feel ridiculous," complained Evan, and he didn't even know what he looked like.

"I think you look pretty, I'll even give you a nice reward," said Delirious kindly, not at all affected by Evan's words. 

Both of them got over to the bed, Evan was pushed into a sitting position. He felt confused when Delirious got on his knees. A pair of knee high socks were pulled out from the bag, making Evan try to hold his composure. It's not like he was into playing dress up, but he watched as Delirious put it on. The soft cotton socks slid into each foot. They felt comfortable, and he missed being able to wear something warm on the cold floor. Delirious placed a kiss over his inner thigh, he felt a sudden rush from it. Those hands slide against his thighs, pushing back the skirt. Evan held his breath, while his eyes watched him. The mask was removed, and placed nearby. 

He could feel a breath against his legs. Delirious is taking his precious time, kissing and sucking around his member. There was a low groan, when a hand finally wrapped around him. A few tugs, before he felt a tongue lick him. He gasped and threw his head back, apparently Delirious had some experience. His head started lowering down in a fast pace, all the way down the shaft. Evan could feel a nose nestle into his hairs, making his toes curl up. All at once Delirious pulled back, just to get his breath back. It didn't take long for Delirious to go back down, then started bobbing his head. The room is filled with sucking and slurping noises. Evan wasn't exactly quiet either, he couldn't hold back the sounds. 

"S-shit, I'm going to cum," shouted the Canadian, before he came down Delirious' throat. 

Delirious made sure to lick him up, traced his tongue around the over stimulated cock. Evan had finally caught his breath, feeling the aftermath. He was wiped off with a cloth, then the skirt was pushed back down. A kiss is pressed onto his lips, then he tasted himself. It still wasn't a taste he liked, and pulled his head away. Delirious just seemed to chuckle, then steal a quick peck. He'd watch as Delirious put his mask back on, then got up from the floor. The mask man was going to bring him to the common room, just to show him off to the others. Evan didn't exactly like being treated as a thing, though he followed him anyways. They left the room, once he got his composure. 

The room is filled with people getting ready to eat dinner. Ohm is on Luke's lap, his head pressed into his master's chest. Lui is bouncing around, trying his best to annoy Nogla. The only person missing is Tyler, though that didn't really surprise him. Craig and Nogla are making dinner. They were having beef stew, which sounded good to Evan. Delirious had him sit on the couch, close to where Ohm and Luke are located. He kept to himself, and watched as Delirious dug into the fridge. A cold glass of orange juice is placed into his hands, Evan hadn't had one in ages. The juice felt amazing for him to drink, while they waited for the food. This was probably weird, but he actually felt comfortable sitting there with everyone. 

"Hey guys, get your asses over here," shouted Mini, trying to rally everyone for dinner. 

Delirious pulled him over, making sure he sat next to him. They all gathered around the table, the food placed in front of them. Evan dug into the food, it was really good. Craig only left the room to serve some food to Tyler, making Evan feel bad for his friend. He really wished Tyler wasn't stuck in some room. "I don't like celery," whined Lui, he was scooping them out of his soup. Nogla was scolding him, it was too funny not to watch, "Damn it Lui, eat chur veggies. I'm not fed'in you fir noth'in." Ohm happily ate up anything Luke gave him, his master even scooped some carrots and spoon fed him. His eyes landed finally landed back on Delirious, realizing that Delirious was more interested in looking at him. 

"Okay so, we found this police station far out in town. You all know I use to be a probation officer, back before I spent time in prison," said Luke, who was trying to make a point about something, "I've found some ankle bracelets, it should tell us anywhere Evan goes."

"I told you Evan, we have a good plan for you," Delirious spoke directly to him, and cheerful for the fact that, they can monitor his movements. 

He didn't want to spoil the mood, though he didn't like the idea of being tracked. Delirious got up to go fetch it, and the thing wasn't that heavy. It fit on him, once it had been adjusted. Luke knew exactly what he was doing, the device was placed on his ankle. It felt more comfortable than a cuff or chain, but he didn't like this one bit. Delirious started petting him, starting tell him nice things. He'd have more freedom while wearing it, like being able to leave the basement. There was something Luke had to pull up, just to make the situation worse, "if you ever leave, we put Tyler down. Ohm told me you care about your friends more than anything. I know you don't like staying here, even if you're trying to fool my friend."

Evan felt like he'd been punched, while he held his breath. Luke kept talking like he didn't notice.

"You're stuck here, if you like it or not. Behave and you'll be treated nicely. If you try to leave we kill you and your friend. This time we don't take lightly to deserters," Luke explained, his voice dark and very serious, "no more second chances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say that Evan is a little fucked. I just wanted to make the story a little more interesting. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Melon


	19. Someone That I Use to Know

There was some noise that startled Evan from his sleep. The bed dipped and he felt an arm wrapped his waist. Delirious started coming into the basement, whenever the he didn't want to sleep alone. His breath is steady, and he tries to go back to sleep. A hand is petting him gently, Delirious presses his lips to his forehead. Evan didn't understand the gentle touches, he did however knew about sexual urges. This wouldn't be confusing, if his tormentor would just be violent with him. He liked it a little, though more than he wanted. His nightmares didn't come as often, since his anxiety left him. There was nothing to be afraid of, not with Delirious around. Those things couldn't get him here, so eventually he fell asleep. 

"Get up, it's time for breakfast," ordered Delirious, and he stretched and yawned. 

The ankle bracelet gave him some freedoms, but he was also given chores. This didn't really bother Evan, in fact, it gave him something to do. It was less boring, and he could avoid thinking about anything terrible. He's on kitchen duty, and that meant making breakfast. Ohm had to clean up the common room tonight. These house chores were left to the pets, unless they went out to scavenge. Delirious got him out of bed, allowed him to wear some shorts over his boxer briefs. It wasn't difficult to make breakfast, some of the guys ate cereal instead. He started the stove, and the liquid eggs were being prepared. Evan liked the real eggs a lot more, though he couldn't be picky in an apocalypse. 

They didn't even have regular milk, everyone used the powdered kind. There was some things the group had, that his own group didn't. It's obvious the numbers were bigger, he's surprised that the resources were abundant. Evan noticed the large amount of water and electricity this place contained. He didn't know how the place functioned, but he knew they were also going out for supplies. Delirious sat on the kitchen counter, fumbling with his Ipad for something to do. Lui was the first to arrive with Nogla. The little guy looked sleepy, and started asking for his cheerios. A lot of cereal had went bad around the world. Everything had an expiration date, so they had to create their own cereal. 

It mostly meant learning to bake, and some trial and error. Ohm seemed to be their best cook, he tend to experiment with food. Evan had learned that Ohm was never rich, he grew up extremely poor. A lot them struggled and had to think of inventive ways to get by. Nogla reached over for the cereal box, Lui oddly enough liked to put their hand made cereal in there. A few eggs were made, along with some sausage that was found. If anything was frozen, there was some potential it could be eaten. He didn't want to know if he ate anything rotten, or if they had another source of meat. Evan didn't question anything, and this kept him alive in the house. 

"I still think these eggs taste like ass," complained Delirious, when he was handed a plate full of them.

"Shut up and eat some ass," chuckled Luke, who is still waiting patiently for his food. 

"Are we going out again? Can't we take a break?" asked Delirious, he really seemed like he was tired of it. 

"I told you, we need to keep a look out. It looks really bad out there, I'm hoping it'll pass," Luke stated and Evan was sure if he's missing something. They wouldn't tell him, so he didn't bother asking. 

Everyone was in the kitchen now, to his surprise, Tyler is with Craig. A collar around his neck, and some tight briefs. His friend is staring at him, and he tried his best to avoid it. Delirious wouldn't like him giving someone else attention, especially not Tyler. He handed a plate to Tyler, hoping nothing would happen. A hand grasped his, and he knew a few of the guys saw it, "Are you okay Evan? Jesus, I haven't seen you in days. You won't even look at me." Evan didn't even have a chance to respond, because Delirious smacked Tyler hard. "Don't you fucking touch what's mine. You keep him in line Mini, or all put that bitch down," shouted Delirious, as he pulled Evan over to his side. 

"Fucking bitch sucker punch me. You hear me, you puss ass-" Tyler yelped, the shock collar zapped him. 

Mini looked furious at him, because the consequences would fall on the master, "one more word and you'll not eating tonight."

He's never seen Tyler flinch before, Mini looked like he might hit him. Delirious pulled his gaze away, looking furious while doing it. This only made Evan put his eyes towards his plate, never looking at anyone else again. He didn't blame either person for what happened, Tyler was acting out of line. It felt weird to understand it, but he had been living there for so long. Evan had no idea how long they kept him captive, but it had to be enough. When everyone got done eating, it's his job to clean up. He went over to the sink to wash the dishes. Ohm came over to his surprise, and started helping him. Both of them washed in silence, Evan still didn't forgive him for what he did. 

"We have to look out for each other. I don't like Delirious, but he's a part of the group," said Ohm, and he wasn't sure if he should say anything. The guys had left, most likely preparing to leave. 

"What exactly don't you like about him?" asked Evan, his curiously had won him over. 

"He does treat me well, along with the other pets. Delirious hadn't had a pet, at least not when I was around. I've been here for a long time, about a couple years," replied Ohm, but he still didn't answer the question. 

They're still cleaning up, the dishes eventually got done. Evan decided to help clean up the common room, since Ohm helped him, it would be a nice distraction as well. He grabbed a broom, while Ohm got his own. Both of them swept the floors, put away the video games. They were talking a little, Ohm surprisingly did most of the talking. He seemed shy, not anything like the white rabbit. Evan started asking about him, the other side to Ohm. The masked man seemed uncomfortable about it, like it was something he was forbidden to do. Delirious didn't come to get him, nobody checked on him either. This meant he could anything he wanted, since his kitchen duties were done for now. 

"Delirious isn't mean, if you don't disobey orders," said Ohm, who brought over a dust pan. 

"If he isn't mean, then what's the problem?" Evan pried again, hoping Ohm wouldn't dodge the question. 

"He took something precious from me. I did want him dead at one point, but I guess something made me change my mind. It hurts to think about sometimes," paused Ohm, he looked ready to cry. 

Evan didn't know what to do in this situation. He stood there, unable to do anything. Ohm kept on talking, almost like the other person wasn't in the room, "I loved him, you know. It's weird because I can't remember his name. I'm not even sure what he looks like. He was my special little Alice in this crazy world," muttered Ohm, his voice real low and sad, "He made me feel special, and Delirious took that away from me." This made things a lot more complicated, and Evan didn't know that, Ohmwould bring all of this up. They eventually got the chores done, and Ohm put away their brooms. It wasn't like he didn't assume, there's something messed up in Ohm's head. He didn't imagine it was losing someone he loved. 

"Do you remember what happens? I mean, when you're the white rabbit?" asked Evan, wondering if Ohm remembers calling him Alice. 

"Most of the time I don't, unless the white rabbit let's me," replied Ohm, who looked tired and had been through a lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've drafted out the rest of the chapters. It's going to be 30 chapters total. I originally was only going to do around 15-20, but I'm having a lot of fun with it. I've also started planning my next story, which should be just as fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Melon


	20. Barricade Myself in

A few of the guys had left to scavenge again. There's only Ohm and Craig to look after Evan, but he had a feeling it won't be easy to get Tyler out. It all happened when Evan was vacuuming the common room. The noise blocked out anything that might be occurring, and he didn't see a reason to be alarmed. Ohm came running in, like he saw a ghost. His panicked eyes told him something was wrong, but Evan didn't know what was happening. "Go get Mini, this is an emergency. Damn it, Luke was right, but he should've stayed here," shouted the masked man with a terrified tone. Evan did what he was told, without knowing what's going on. 

When he'd told Mini that something was wrong, they'd all met back in the common room. Tyler was still in his room, with only handcuffs on, when he saw him. "Now tell me slowly, what the fuck is happening?" demanded Mini, who didn't like waiting for an answer. This made Ohm pace around, his words mostly jumbled, until he calmed down a little, "They're here, we need to secure the place. I just saw the herd from a distance. It's massive and I'm not sure if we can hold them off." Mini nodded and told Ohm to get the weapons. This left Evan without knowing what to do, he wasn't allowed anything to defend himself, at least he shouldn't be. The only thing he did was follow Ohm, who signaled for him to come along. 

"Shit shit shit, I really wish Luke was here," said Ohm with a shaky voice, he looked like a scared bunny. 

"Hey Ohm, it's going to be okay. We have the gate, they shouldn't be able to get in," reassured Evan, which was weird to comfort someone who tortured him once. 

"You don't get it, there's too many of them. What if he dies out there?" asked Ohm, the masked man started tearing up. His lip trembling, and Evan wasn't sure what to do about this. 

He really did try to keep Ohm together. They needed to act fast, if the danger was coming to them. Luke and Delirious are two strong people, and he doubt something like a herd would stop them. There was no time for him to worry about them, so Evan pushed down any feelings he had about it. They opened up a room on the very top of the building. Ohm surprisingly handed him a pistol and a machete. The masked man wanted to show him the horde, the whole time Evan wondered if he should just do it. This would be the easiest way to kill Ohm, who had his back towards him. It took everything he had not to kill the man, instead they both climbed up to the roof. 

The numbers were huge, and the zombies were pushing against the gate. There's no way it would hold, the numbers stretched for what seemed like miles. Both of them got back inside, and the thoughts about shooting Ohm left his mind. They had to work together, because survival came first. Mini is in the lower levels, the two people have walkie talkies. Both of them made their way back down the steps, and realized the gate was down. A huge crash outside is difficult not to notice, and it sounded like an explosion. "I need your help, we need to cut off the lower level. We all know they can't climb up. Please hurry!" shouted Mini, making Ohm hesitantly go down the steps. 

There's zombies down there, but they needed to buy Craig some time. Evan went down with his gun ready, it wasn't the first time he killed zombies. Those things were making their way towards the building, the first shot went off. He noticed the runners came first. Ohm is shooting with him, who seemed to scared to be accurate. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this, let the white rabbit out," said Evan, killing another zombie with his gun. Ohm has the ammo bag and other guns, if he needed the extra fire power. He took a rifle from him, it was a lot more accurate from a distance. There was no more shots coming from Ohm, and he wasn't about to do this alone. 

"Come on Ohm, I need your help," pleaded Evan, the number of runners were closing in. He could take care of the slower ones easily, but these ones were a problem. 

"Time to die mother fuckers!" screamed Ohm, before he ran out there. 

This was probably the most insane thing he has ever seen someone do. Evan aligned his shots, trying his best not to hit Ohm. The crazy person went up to them, using a bat to bash their heads in. A pistol was also used to blow their brains out. It seemed like when Ohm grew tired of the bat, he pulled out his own machete. He's just glad Ohm left the ammo bag behind, just in case he died out there. The runners eventually died off, at least the one that managed to wiggle their way towards the front. Evan shot at the slow moving ones, but they seemed to keep coming. Ohm eventually got back inside, when they started to flood to the bottom floor. They had to go back upstairs, the barricade is up. Mini tossed down a ladder, they had everything to prepare for this moment. 

Ohm climbed up before he did, and it was now his turn. A runner started going up, there's enough incline that it doesn't affect it too much. He went up next, it was coming closer. The thing grabbed his leg, Evan screamed and started kicking it. There's more runners coming, and the slow ones will catch up soon. Ohm is still on the edge of the barricade, and he was shooting at any of them that tried to grab Evan. He'd eventually climbed over, actually fell to the floor and his shoulder met the brunt of it. A scream of pain escaped his lips, and Ohm finally came back down. The barricade is made out of metal, and luckily those things didn't know how to use a ladder. Mini told them to back up, he brought even more metal to weld on the spot. 

"By the queen, that was so much fun," chuckled Ohm, who is really the white rabbit, "didn't you enjoy it too Alice?"

"No, but thanks for saving me," replied Evan, this made Ohm chuckle even more. 

The look in his eyes were darken, a creepy smile plastered on his face. Ohm spoke and only made him feel more creeped out, "You're mine Alice. If you die, it will be by my hands."

Mini interrupted them, and told them to find stuff to push against the barricade. He wasn't sure if it would hold, and they had to take extra measures. The other levels would be barricade as well. There's only five levels, and they still had to act fast. Evan and Ohm eventually pushed a couch against it. This came from one of the rooms. The common room area was one level above, they would mostly stay there. It had all the food supplies, and some medical. Tyler would have to be moved from the rooms, in case the barricade had failed. He wondered why he was actually allowed to help. His friend Tyler could pull his weight, and maybe help make the barricade. 

"You did good Evan. I'm glad you managed to pull the white asshole out of him. Sometimes Ohm can't do it without Luke, even during some terrible situations," Craig thanked him again, and he didn't really feel like he did anything. 

Evan only asked Ohm to let the white rabbit out, which it did happen, "Do you think the others are safe?"

"I don't know. We have bigger worries than that, and keeping Ohm from killing us is one of them," responded Craig, the person looked exhausted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan can make the white rabbit come out, any surprises there? This is a huge turning point in the story, you'll see why later.
> 
> I'm still writing a ton, I can't wait to get into the exciting parts. Thanks for reading guys.
> 
> ~Melon


	21. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~[Mad Hatter Song ](https://youtu.be/6GtPW4nB3Ro)~

"You look lost Alice, do you still follow the white rabbit?" chuckled Ohm, who had changed his facial expression entirely. 

"What exactly do you want from me?" demanded Evan, a shot gun in his hand, just in case the white rabbit decided to do something. 

"It's not necessarily what I want from you. This business is all about that Hatter," the white rabbit pointed out, there was something behind all of this, "There's use to be a different sweet Alice. All fair and beautiful, trapped in a world, that she also felt lost in."

Craig had taken Tyler elsewhere, the zombie horde is still on the bottom floor. It seemed like those undead forgot about them, so they had to remain quiet. The common room is sound proof, it's to prevent noises from leaking when gaming. Evan still didn't let go of the weapon, there's enough distance between them. It didn't matter that Ohm is nice to him, his darker side would try to harm him. He wasn't above killing Ohm, when he didn't really know him all that well. There's a good chance Mini left the room, just to stay away from Ohm. It's not like he blamed him, but Evan didn't want the white rabbit out of his sight. If the masked man was let loose without super vision, he wouldn't be surprised if he knocked down the barrier, or did something else that's just as crazy. 

"You see, that Hatter took my Alice from me," said the white rabbit sadly, his expression filled with pain. 

"I thought you said Delirious didn't have a pet before me," Evan stated, though he had another idea of what could've happened. 

"It's true, the Hatter isn't interested in anyone. He took Alice anyways, made her no longer beautiful," the white rabbit trailed off, then his sad expression turned to anger, "He plucked all her petals, painted her a darker shade of red. Now that he has his own Alice, I want to do the same."

Both of their eyes met at that moment, Evan raised the gun at him. It seemed like the white rabbit didn't care, or maybe he wasn't afraid of death. The masked man kept talking, a strange pity formed in his stomach, "The Hatter killed her right in front of me. He took away the only thing I cared about. I want him to feel the same pain, I want my sweet Alice back." Evan watched as the white rabbit hugged himself, before shaking from the overwhelming emotions. It's not like he didn't get it. Delirious killed someone, before pulling Ohm into the group. This made him wonder why Ohm had stayed, but he had a feeling that Ohm didn't have a choice. He still wanted to ask anyways, get all the answers. 

"Why did you stay with him? The Hatter I mean?" asked Evan, hoping some new information would come up, just from this intense conversation. 

"Why did Alice fall into the rabbit hole? It was meant to be. Oh Alice, you seem to have that same innocent expression. It pains me to hurt you, but it's exactly what the Hatter deserves," replied the white rabbit, a devilish smirk appeared on his face, "When it is all over, you'll be mine. The Hatter can't keep you forever. I'll have my sweet Alice back."

If anything was clear, Evan knew Ohm is insane. He couldn't fathom everything Ohm had been through, but he didn't have enough pity to lower his guard. The room grew silent, until Mini appeared with Tyler. It seemed like they noticed the odd tension, or maybe too alarmed by the creepy expression on Ohm's face. "Hello tweedle dee and tweedle dum. I'm glad you could make it, me and Alice are having such a wonderful time," cackled the white rabbit, though Evan felt even more wired to shoot. There's no way he'd allow Ohm to hurt his friend. If it seemed like it was going in that direction, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot. He'd deal with the consequences later, but for now he was cautious. 

"What the fuck did you call us, you dumb bitch?" shouted Tyler, only to make Craig laugh from his words. 

"Yeah Tweedle dum, why is Ohm calling you that?" teased Craig, only to infuriate Tyler even more. 

"Oh fuck off. If anyone is is Tweedle dum, it's your stupid ass cunt face," said Tyler angrily, the tension slowly leaving the room. 

Evan could only smile at the bickering, the white rabbit seemed to find it amusing as well. Everyone grew alarmed when Ohm's body suddenly slumped over. It went limp on the cough, and Craig rushed over to make sure he didn't hurt himself. The gun is finally lowered, though he wasn't sure if it's safe or not. "W-what happened?" asked Ohm, the confusion is evident on his face. There was so many questions in his head, he would just save the questions for later. Evan went into the kitchen to fix everyone something to eat. He needed a nap from all the craziness, that happened earlier. Delirious had pulled him into something, which he had no business being a part of, but none of that mattered. 

Tyler went over to the kitchen with him, helped him prepare a meal. It seemed like canned food is on the menu. A lot of can goods were still edible, even if everything else went back. Craig had showed him the garden before, they grow some food on the roof and upper floor. The sun light helped, along with UV lamps that are inside. This is the perfect place to set up a base. There's solar energy, a way for them to get fresh water from underground. They had everything, and yet Evan couldn't stay. He'd bid his time to escape, hopefully get out there alive. The meal is ready, when everyone sat down to eat. Ohm acted like nothing happened, so it's possible he didn't remember the white rabbit coming out. 

They could hear the radio going off, Ohm is the first one to race off towards it. He tried his best to get a better signal, everyone is waiting patiently to hear their voices. It sounded muffled, a very low audio frequency is pushing in. Ohm eventually fine tuned it, before yelling into the mic, "hello, can anyone hear me? This is Ohm." A few static sounds went through, making Ohm frown and try again. He kept repeating his words until a good reply came through, "This is big sexy red. Can you read me Ohm?" This made Ohm roll his eyes, before letting him know he could hear him. The guys are still alive, trapped in a random house. They might not have enough food, and their position isn't the best. It's not like they can run out into the swarm. 

"Let me talk to Evan, is he okay?" asked Delirious on the line, making Evan's heart beat fast. 

"I'm here, where are you guys?" Evan questioned him, and feeling a little worried. He had dismissed that feeling many times. Now that he could hear Delirious, it's obvious that he was anxious to hear him again. 

"Oh shit! There's a swarm coming, we're all going to die!" shouted Delirious, a panicked feeling struck him, until he heard laughing.

"Shut up Delirious, before the real fucking zombies hear you," said Brian angrily, almost as loudly as Delirious was earlier. 

It felt weird to be worried about someone, who had captured and raped him. Evan wasn't use to being pampered, not have to worry about death every single day. He still worried about his friends, Brock and Marcel are still out there. This wasn't right, and he knew he had to get his act together. It's not like he should care about Delirious, the man deserved anything bad coming to him. The masked man is the reason for everything. Why Ohm wanted him dead, and how he found himself in this predicament. Tyler is even stuck here, because he got captured with him. Everyone eventually stopped the call, just to not entice the zombies outside. They didn't need to worry about sounds in this room, but the others didn't have a sound proof room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting early today. I have a lot to do tomorrow, I'm not really looking forward to it. 
> 
> The song is also optional, it's what I think about when writing the story sometimes. 
> 
> Tbh, my depression is kicking my butt. I've already cut myself, and it's not looking to good. I've gotten some pretty (personal) bad news, and I feel like a worthless piece of shit, that can't help out. My life is pretty shit right now, I guess my story really is my personal wonderland, that I escape into.


	22. Needing Answers

A few days have passed, the herd is slowly thinning out. Evan is hoping they'll eventually pass. The barricade is still holding up. This is probably the most time, he's spent around Tyler in this place. Craig isn't as strict compared to Delirious. It's a good thing and Evan make sure to always have a weapon. He could probably take off his collar with a pair of bolt cutters he found. This seemed like everything he needed. Some reason escape is the last thing on his mind, even if he has everything he needs. The dangers is still out there, sometimes he can still hear them. Evan would sleep in the common room, or the upper area, just to get away from the noise. Ohm hasn't slipped back into the white rabbit, which is a good thing.

The radio goes off again, this time it's just Luke checking up on them. Evan answers it, and they whisper to each other. "How is Ohm? Did he slip up? I bet he use that white mother fucker." They talked for awhile, mostly it's Luke doing the talking. There's so many things he wanted to ask Luke, mostly about Ohm's past. The guy never gave him answers, but he wondered if he could push his luck. "Why does Ohm become the white rabbit? Did something happen to him?" asked Evan, hoping to get all the answers he needed. A long pause was on the other line, he held his breath. The door to the common room opened, and Ohm walked in with a smile on his face. He wanted to curse his luck, and from there he knew he wouldn't get answers. 

"Who are you talking to?" asked Ohm, right during that moment Luke started talking. 

"I think that's something you should ask him. It's not really in my place to say," Luke responded, and maybe he was right. 

"Luke?" said Ohm cheerfully, as he quickly sat next to Evan. 

In that moment, Evan backed off and let the two talk to each other. Ohm is clearly happy to hear his lover speak. The two really do love each other, or at least the closest to love in the apocalypse. Evan listened in, as he walked over to the fridge. He had his theories, but wanted to hear the truth himself. Craig wouldn't be around for awhile, and the conversation eventually ended. "I love you Toonzy, be safe," said Ohm, as the radio signal ended. Evan is making himself some lunch, basically put some biscuits in the oven. Everything is home made, except for what they have in cans. Ohm seems to be bubbly, moving around the kitchen to make himself a salad. 

"Ohm, I have a quick question," said Evan, as he looked around for jars of jam, "how did you and Luke meet?"

"Oh uh, we stumbled into each other. He was pretty hostile back then, basically shot at us. Luke only stopped shooting, when I said we were friendly," replied Ohm, but he looked bothered by the conversation, like something else happened. 

"Does that mean you both became friends later?" asked Evan, who's pushing for more answers. 

"I don't want to talk about it, it's in the past," Ohm responded quickly, and grabbed himself some dressing. 

Evan wasn't going to stop, not until he knew more. If this was Delirious or Luke, he wouldn't do this, but Ohm isn't someone he's afraid of, "Did Luke immediately make you into a pet, like how Delirious took me in?"

"I-I really don't want to talk a-about it," stuttered Ohm, his voice shaky and really wanted to drop the question.

"Ohm tell me. I want to know, did Luke force you to be his pet?" demanded Evan, he didn't care that Ohm looked scared and worried. 

"You want to know what happened?" asked Ohm darkly, though the tone is off. A wide smirk on his face, before he pins Evan into the table. The white rabbit took over, and spoke softly in his ear, "He raped me the first night, right next to Bryce's corpse. A bit like what I'm going to do with you."

During the last statement, that's when Evan tried to reach for his gun. The white rabbit is already on top of him, pushed him harder, and trapping his arms. He was flipped right on his stomach, a pair of handcuffs slapped over his wrists. Evan started screaming for him to stop, though he knew Craig wouldn't hear him either. This sound proof room is exactly what the white rabbit used, to keep his voice trapped in the room. He's bend over the kitchen counter, with the white rabbit pulling on the chain of the cuffs. Evan could only watch, as his arms were pulled, and another set of cuff locked him into the chair on the other side. These bar stools are nailed to the floor, with metal backs to place the cuffs on. The back of the chair is currently resting near the kitchen counter.

"You look pretty like this Alice, are you scared?" asked the white rabbit, before the mad man let out a chuckle. 

A knife is being pulled out, making him struggle even more. It was no use, his shorts and boxers were pulled down. The knife pushed into his arm, making him hiss and struggle even more. He could feel more weight pushed into him, preventing him from getting away. His arm is bleeding, but the cut isn't too deep. Evan looked at the mark, making himself sick. There's a mirror in the kitchen, and he could see everything happening. The masked man placed a rabbit symbol on his arm, marking him as some kind of property. A hand stroked his butt cheeks, making him feel even more exposed. There was a sudden pause, his eyes went back to the mirror. 

"I think you've been a bad girl Alice, snooping into things that you shouldn't know," cackled the white rabbit, before he went behind him, "Bad little girls get spanked. Don't you think it's a fitting punishment?"

The question was asked, but he didn't have time to answer. A sharp pain went against his behind, and Evan screamed out. This seemed to encourage the masked man, before he was hit again. He didn't feel the tears until the tenth hit, a long wooden spoon in the person's hands. "Your cries are lovely, almost like an angel. Do you want to sing for me Alice?" asked the white rabbit, as the beatings got more brutal. It would definitely bruise later, as he couldn't stop the cries of pain. He tried biting his lip, while grasping onto the kitchen counter. His stomach is still laying across the marble, then the beatings stopped. Evan could see him put away the wooden object. 

His cheeks were spread, while the white rabbit examined him. There was a nod of approval, before he pulled out some olive oil. It spread around his opening, and Delirious hadn't done this to him in awhile. A finger pushed in experimentally, but it didn't take long for more to push in. Evan could feel him grow impatient, this was going to hurt. He wasn't even fully prepared, when the fingers were pulled out. The masked man lathered himself up, before pushing inside. A low moan could be heard behind him, while his muscles tensed up. Evan could feel the head push in, then half of it was slammed inside, making him cry out. 

"Oh fuck yes, scream for me," shouted the white rabbit, as the pace kept going. This wasn't at all gentle, unlike how Delirious would fuck him. Half of the member would repeatedly thrust inside, until his hips were grabbed, and all of it went in. Evan wasn't prepared for it, he screamed in pain. This made the person thrust in harder, just pounding into his hole. It's probably tearing, as he could smell the blood on his arm. There was no gentle caresses, or kissing on his neck and shoulders. He was fucked hard, all of it hurt too much to enjoy. His hole eventually loosen up enough, that the pain was bearable. The moaning is loud in his ear, as he heard hear filthy things whispered to him. 

"You're a dirty filthy slut, I'm going to enjoy you. Tweedle dee won't know you're here, I'll make sure he doesn't come over," said the white rabbit, after he came inside. The stinging pain lingered, when the guy finally pulled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?
> 
> I might've added a little more rape, though a lot more brutal than what he usually gets. I hope you enjoy it?
> 
> I've thought about collabs for awhile, it's been forever since I did one. I usually don't do them, since it's difficult to find a partner who's willing to commit to more chapters. The farthest I've gone with people is two chapters, so basically they write one and give up. It kinda sucks, and I'd like to give another collab a try. I just know it's difficult to find a good collab partner. 
> 
> ~Melon


	23. Nothing but Regret

"What the fuck is going on?" shouted Mini, who just opened the door to the common room.

This took both of them by surprise, they thought Craig wouldn't be back so soon. Evan wasn't complaining, and hoped Craig could free him. The white rabbit looked conflicted, looked around the room for a weapon. "That's it, you're in big trouble," said Craig, while pulling out Ohm's shock collar. He could hear the white rabbit screaming in pain, as the electric shock went into his neck. It didn't take long for Craig to subdue him, and put a pair a hand cuffs on Ohm. There was kicking and screaming, another shock had to happen. Evan laid across the kitchen counter, his ass still up in the air. Something leaked out from behind, as his face turned red. His spine hurts, along with his wrists that are being pulled by the chair. Craig eventually came back, and let him loose. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry Evan. I didn't expect the white rabbit to come back out. Ohm usually has good control over his other self. It takes a lot to set him off," Mini reassured him that everything would be okay. Ohm is locked in a room, and wouldn't be allowed out. 

"I just need a shower," replied Evan, he didn't want to say anything else. 

His ass hurts, all the way up his spine. The shower helped a little, but no matter how much he scrubbed, it's like he could feel him. Evan went to Delirious' room afterwards, got on his bed for comfort. He couldn't go into the basement, not with all the zombies. His eyes closed, though sleep didn't come. The left over smell from his master still lingered, it's funny that he finally thought Delirious as his keeper. Most of the time, he considered him a rapist and his captor. Evan laid there for awhile, with only a pair of boxers on. Craig did went to check up on him, see if he was alright. He just pretended to be asleep, and the smaller man eventually left. 

"I wish you were here," whispered Evan into the empty room. 

If Delirious was around, he'd comfort him. It happened the day Ohm had tortured him, made him feel a little more safe. The first time he felt those arms around him, he freaked out, wondering if Delirious would rape him. Evan had been so wrong about this place, always thought about escaping. He hated Ohm, or at least the other side to him. It was nice to be treated special, to have someone to care for him. When he was leader, he'd put all the pressure on himself. If someone had died, the blame was all on him. Evan felt tired of the responsibilities, he just wanted his old life back, before the apocalypse had happened. This place gave him a little taste of that, no worries and playing video games with friends. He curled up in bed, hugging his knees and feeling small. 

It had been some time since he woke up, and decided to get something to eat. Delirious had some clothes around, so he put them on. They were a little big on him, but his muscles helped filled some of it out. Evan had more time to lift weights, exercise to his hearts content. Tyler and Craig were in the kitchen, mostly making something to eat. He decided to help them out, and maybe forget about everything that had happened. His hips ached when he walked, and his limp is noticeable. Those concerned looks were directed at him, and Evan could tell that Craig had told Tyler about it. They ate a sandwich together, and mostly talked about certain games. It's like nothing had happened, this is exactly the way Evan would prefer it. 

"Tyler? Wait stop!" shouted Craig, this took Evan off guard, as he saw his friend hit Craig hard with his fist. 

The controller feel to the ground, Evan acted without thinking. He kicked the controller away from Mini's grasp. It didn't take much for the two of them to subdue the third. Craig looked scared, while they hand cuffed him to a chair. The keys currently in Tyler's hand, and this is the right opportunity. "I've seen those zombies fuckers leave. You shouldn't have left me in a room, that has a window. The others will come get you, so don't worry too much," said Tyler, as he placed the keys out of reach, but very easy to spot. Ohm wouldn't stop them, he's stuck in a room. They took their time getting some guns, and a few food supplies. Evan still felt the pain from what Ohm had did, but his adrenaline is pumping. He couldn't believe that they were getting out, and nobody could stop them. 

They used the bolt cutter to take off the collars, and Evan's ankle bracelet. A bag is over Tyler's shoulder, while Evan held a pistol. Both of them made their way out of there, as they went down the steps. The barricade is exactly as they left it, not a single zombie in sight. Both of them went over it, and went to the lower areas. A herd never lingers in one place, they keep searching for something to eat. It seems like the door is still wide open, the gate had been busted in, from so many zombies pushing through. They walked out of there like it was nothing, and only a couple of zombies had lingered around. It wasn't difficult to kill them, Tyler just used his bat to bash their heads in. Evan had stopped for a moment, looked back at the building. 

"Come on Evan, we're free so let's go," shouted Tyler, his friend looked frustrated for making him wait. 

"Yeah, sorry," replied Evan, who took one more glance at the place. 

He spent so much time in there, it was hellish at times. A part of him didn't want to leave, it wasn't normal. Evan followed his friend out of there, the heavy pressure is back on his shoulders. They needed to find their friends, just to find out if they're alive or not. Tyler high jacked a car, it took them an hour to find one. He kept a look out, while the car was being hot wired. The whole time he wondered about Delirious, what the man would think to find him gone. Cartoonz had stated that, deserters would be killed, once he had left. It meant he could never come back. Evan ran on auto pilot, did everything Tyler had told him to do. He also felt slightly numb from being raped, and didn't want to do anything to hinder their escape. The car fired off, and he got into the passenger side. 

They kept on driving, a lot had settled on his mind. If he wanted to be a good leader, he'll keep putting everyone ahead of himself. Evan had always done that, put his friends over his own safety. Some reason all of it had shifted, he was thinking about what he wanted. Delirious must've messed up his head, to make him think about his own desires. Nobody had stirred so much in him, and he wished his mind would be silent. Their hideout eventually came into view, both of them got out of the car. It didn't seem like anyone was around, but they couldn't tell until they got inside. Tyler got into the upper area, by using a ladder to the roof. The second story window was opened, then Tyler had let him in. 

His friends weren't inside, most of their stuff was missing. It was all of their food and guns. This was a bit disappointing, Evan had hoped he would find them here. He wasn't even sure how long he was missing. Delirious didn't allow him to keep track of time, or even let him know if he was eating dinner or breakfast. "Well fuck me, I can't believe they left without us," groaned Tyler in frustration, before he kicked the couch. It would only be the two of them for awhile. They decided to stay the night at their old base. Evan went to his old room, and it strangely didn't feel like home. He wondered what messed with his mind more, being a captive or the man who held him. 

The only thing Evan knew, his feelings were split. A part of him wanted to find his friends, the other wanted to go back to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan has a huge decision on his shoulders. Which one do you think he'll choose?
> 
> Tomorrow is also Ohm's birthday. I'm a little excited to wish him happy birthday. I've even made him something.


	24. The Ultimate Decision

"Wake up Evan, we need to keep looking for them," shouted Tyler, and waking up the sleepy Canadian. 

"What time is it?" asked Evan, his body had slept so much. Most of the day had went by, he's surprised Tyler let him sleep for this long. 

They ate some canned beans for breakfast, as they got ready to leave. There wasn't any water for a shower, which Evan wanted so badly. He settled for using a water bottle and a towel in one of the bathrooms. Their clothes were still inside, so they could pack that away. It was only the other supplies that weren't left behind. Evan had always packed lightly, it meant only having two outfits with him, and whatever clothes they find in a home they used. Tyler looked frustrated, mostly because Evan wasn't like his old self. His friend waited patiently for him, who had already packed his things. He'd usually be the one to give the orders, get everyone ready for the unexpected. It felt usual for him to follow his friend's orders so readily. 

"Are you ready to go?" Tyler questioned him, the only answer he gave was a short nod. 

The car ride is silent, and they only stopped for gas. A couple zombies were at the station, nothing they couldn't handle. His friend started pumping gas into the car, while he walked around inside. There's dried blood in places, but other than that, it wasn't that bad in the place. Evan noticed there's still water inside. He would take some water bottles with him, along with some juice. The old food didn't look appetizing, most of it had gone bad. A few cans of food were still nearby, as he made sure to grab them. His eyes landed on some coffee, and quickly reaching for one without thinking. He needed to wake up, his body is still sluggish. 

A stand was full of different maps, he grabbed a couple. Tyler is basically done, and went inside to grab whatever he wanted. Evan opened the can of pure caffeine, before taking a large gulp. He sat in the car, looking over one of the maps. There's so many places they could go, and there was no guarantee he'd find the others. Him and Tyler could leave, try to make a fresh start. His thoughts went back to Delirious, a sharp pain ran through his chest. Evan knew it would be bad to go back, it's not like the masked man cared about him. He's just a pet, someone used for the other man's sexual pleasure. The building is also perfect to live in, and had all the necessitates they would ever need. 

Evan opened the door and tossed out the empty can. It didn't matter if he littered, there was no reason to care anymore. If he finds his friends, he's hoping it would bring back his old spark. They would need him again, and would needs his leadership. He was good at figuring out what to do, his friends took full advantage of it. Tyler made him jump, when he hoped back into the drivers side. They were going to drive again some more, the first place he's thinking about is a grocery store. There's more guns in the back than food, and if they want to make a potential long trip, then more resources was the better idea. 

"Wait Tyler, I think I know where we should stop first," Evan informed him, drawing up the map and pointed at the store. 

Tyler nodded his head, a wide smile appeared on his face, "I knew you'd snap out of it. Now let's get those supplies."

This only made Evan frown, a part of him knew it wasn't true. He might not get his old self back, he'd at least try but there was a feeling. A lot has happened to him, there's no telling if he was still their leader. The thoughts of having that kind of responsibility, pulled a deep feeling in his gut. His anxiety came back, he could feel himself worry again. Evan knew he grew too comfortable in that other place. There wasn't anything for him to worry about, other than escaping. It mostly involved with waiting, to the point that he wasn't trying very hard anymore. Tyler had freed them, not himself, as his brain constantly reminded. The store finally came into view, as they pulled over. 

There's a small herd around the place, like something attracted them. Tyler started to swear, and get his gun ready. Both of them got ready to fight, and prayed there wasn't a whole lot more inside the place. They could shoot rapidly at the zombies outside. None of them were runners, and looked like they had been dead for a long time. "Don't shoot unless you have to," ordered Evan, making his friend nod. They maneuvered around them, the entrance had too many. He took a few shots, and was enough to actually get in. This got the interest of all the undead nearby, so they had to act fast. Evan grabbed himself a cart, with Tyler following up the rear. They were going to start grabbing what they needed, until a familiar voice shouted at them. 

"Whoever is out there, we won't hesitate to shoot you," shouted Marcel, a gun pointed in their direction, once they turned a corner, "Evan? Tyler?"

"Marcel, oh my god. You're still okay, and alive," said Evan, his voice cracked, as he wasn't sure if they were alive or dead. 

They quickly hugged each other, it's an overwhelming experience. Tyler ended up hugging him as well, then he looked around for Brock. He suddenly started to panic, wondering if only one of his friends didn't make it. "Brock is somewhere in the store, I kinda got too involved with getting the goods," said Marcel sheepishly, and they started looking for him together. It didn't take long to find Brock, he's out grabbing some cans. They took what they needed, and got ready to leave. A few of the zombies crowded around the entrance, but they had enough guns for it. Evan got into the driver's seat this time. He motioned for Brock for follow him in the other vehicle. They needed to stop somewhere, as the other guys didn't have that much fuel. 

Evan pulled up at the gas station they had stopped earlier. He still had a lot on his mind, his friends still needed him. A part of him wanted to go back, see if Delirious is safe or not. They didn't stay long enough in the building, to know if the undead had ever found them. Tyler didn't notice his inner turmoil, or at least he never commented about it. The guys got what they needed, Brock is currently fueling their car. Tyler and Marcel are shooting the shit, as they bullshit about random things. Evan had the car door opened, just sitting there and looking outward. He cared about all of them, only Tyler kept on searching for him. Brock is understandable, he lost a family, a wife and kids. His mature friend probably just accepted another loss, like the others. 

Marcel probably thought there was no way he survived, after being captured by a mad man. They didn't ask him what happened, Evan wondered about it. He's got a feeling that Tyler is telling Marcel, but he isn't too sure. His friend would at least tell Marcel, about what happened after they got captured. There's signs of disgust on Marcel's face, even if he didn't know what they were saying. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Evan asked himself, with nobody to answer him. He finally got out of the car, and walked over to them. His luggage is pulled out of the back seat. A decision had been made, Tyler is the first one to notice. It didn't look like Tyler liked what he was seeing. 

"Where do you think you're going Evan?" questioned Tyler, the two others wanted to see what's going on. 

"I'm going back there, I can't stay," said Evan, his mind had been made up. 

"No you're not, there's no way I'm letting you go back to him," Tyler demanded that he stay, but he couldn't do it, "We need you Evan, more than those assholes ever will."

Evan looked at his friend, then back at the road to the opposite direction. 

"I'm sorry, I care about all of you. I just can't leave him. He means a lot to me," said Evan, with determination in his voice, and he was going to leave them. His friends that had survived with him all these months, he would leave it all behind.

"I can't be who you want me to be. The only thing I can do, is what's best for myself. I finally know what I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to talk about something, that's a bit controversial. I wanna say something, before I talk about this topic. I don't endorse hate, so let's get that point across. It's mostly my opinion, and I wanna hear yours. No immature behavior and name calling please. This is all open to discussion. 
> 
> How do you guys feel about people, who think H2OVanoss is real?
> 
> I know some of you think, well if it's not harmful and it's not shoved into the YouTuber's faces, then it doesn't matter. 
> 
> I agree to a certain point, but define harmful. 
> 
> I've seen people develop theories, and spread ideas on how it can be real. They develop an ideology, that it has to be real no matter what. Thus this idea is spread to others as 'possible' facts. 
> 
> "Delirious and Evan must be together, or at least have a crush on each other." 
> 
> I can't fathom that thought process. I've always seen it as a fantasy, that we the fans have created. It is called fan-fiction for a reason. 
> 
> I'm wondering if it's the lack of common sense, or just immaturity that leads to such beliefs. And maybe I'm wrong for thinking such things, but I don't think these people are unintelligent. If you're developing theories and putting a ton of research into it, then you must have a good enough thought process. 
> 
> I think even if you're not shoving this into the YouTubers faces, it is potentially harmful. These ideas that are being spread, could become a deciding factor for an audience (depending on the size). All it takes is a fan that is willing to do harm, and use those theories to harass and hurt people. 
> 
> I guess you could easily say it's not really their responsibility, though I think it's untrue. If you're spreading an idea, and you have influence over a broad amount of people. I think you do have some sense of responsibility, when you're giving people information, that is said as potential facts. 
> 
> Or maybe I'm wrong, it won't be the first time. 
> 
> I just feel uncomfortable when people think H2OVanoss is real, because I think that's when fans cross the line. I'm in the same belief as Jacksepticeye, and a few other content creators. Most of them are fine with the ships, as long as they know it's not real, and it's all in good fun. 
> 
> ~Melon.


	25. A Lovely Disaster

"Wait Evan, take my car. We only need to take one of them with us," Brock insisted, shocking everyone, but mostly Evan.

"How can you allow this? He's one of us, he can't go back to that psychopath," shouted Tyler, thinking that everyone has lost their mind.

"Evan has made up his mind, I think we should support him on that," Marcel pointed out, and lifting some of the weight off of Evan.

"I can't believe this, we only have each other. I don't want to lose someone else," complained Tyler, the tears are forming in his eyes.

His arms wrapped around his friend, and he felt guilty for his decision. Evan really does care for them, he's almost died countless times to save their lives. A part of him felt like he had to hold the weight on his shoulders, to always be on guard and expecting danger. Delirious is the only person who made him feel alive, he felt safe for once in his life. It was good to rely on someone, even if the relationship is messed up. Evan knew he couldn't have something normal, not in this zombie infested world. Brock handed some food, so at least he wouldn't be hungry. He'd hop into the car, then glanced back at his friends. This was his family, the only thing he had for so long. There's so many people that died in his care, he blamed himself for all of it.

"Bye! I love you guys," shouted Evan, he did some donuts for the fun of it. His friends are shouting back at him, saying their goodbyes. It felt better for him, knowing that they respected his decision. Tyler is more resilient, on making him stay. He had a feeling his friend might change his mind, at least his heart would pray for it. The car speed off, as he looked for a place to stay. There's a few motels nearby, and he decided to stay at an abandoned house. Evan killed a few zombies, but the place was mostly clear. He cleaned himself the best he could, and looked over his supplies. In his possession, is a pistol and a bat. The food Brock had left him is a life saver, and might last him a few days.

It was difficult for him to sleep, he mostly tossed and turned. Tyler's words still bothered him a little, though he knew what he did was right. This is what he wanted, Delirious had to take him back. The masked man would be a little mad, though he wasn't sure how much. There's also Luke and Ohm to worry about. The white rabbit had messed him up, the brand is still on his arm. He had cleaned it up, kept it from getting infected. The rabbit symbol is still there, like a sickening reminder. His fingers had traced over it, and the pain would sting. Evan eventually passed out, but still didn't sleep much. During the morning he drove over there, not knowing what to expect.

"I hope he's not too upset," mumbled Evan, thinking about what kind of consequences were waiting for him. He liked being a pet, though he's hoping they could have something more. A bit like what Nogla and Lui has, who's love is so real to him. The building looked demolished, like last time he left it. There was only one huge difference, he noticed some extra damage. He spotted the bullet holes around the building, as he pulled his gun out. Evan started to wonder if there's any danger, if the guys would just shoot him on the spot. His car is left in front of the building, where he'd have to walk back towards it. He still tried to be cautious, but he knew anything could possibly happen.

Someone is inside when he walked in, Evan carefully walked over to the person. "Hey Brian, where is everyone?" he asked the person, who wasn't really responding to him quickly. The thing eventually turned around and grabbed him, making them both fall to the floor. They wrestled for a bit, while it tried to bite him. Evan managed to grab his bat, then bashed it in the head. It clawed at his arms, though his sleeves are protecting him. He's finally pinned it on the floor, and kept hitting it on the head. This left him panting, when it's finally officially dead. It's strange that nobody fixed the fence, or at least made an attempt. Evan knew something is wrong, as he ran up those steps.

The barricade is down, someone had dismantled it. He slowly made his way deeper inside, and then he turned to hear some noise. It sounded like struggling, so he quickly made it over there. Ohm's voice is screaming, making him think he's in trouble, "You deserve to die! I will kill you slowly, make you bleed all over the walls." The door is wide open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Luke is on the floor, with blood coming out of his stomach. It's obvious that he's dead from a gun shot. Delirious and Ohm are struggling on the floor, both of them have been stabbing each other. There's so much blood, as he realized the scary look in the white rabbit's eyes.

"Die you bitch! You took Alice from me!" screamed the white rabbit, the knife barely misses Delirious' face. The mask is off, somewhere scattered on the floor.

Luke is starting to stir, he's getting up slowly. The dead look in his eyes, and there's blood seeping from his mouth. Evan knew when someone first turns, they end up being a runner. It's the age and decay, that slows them down dramatically. He acted without much thought, not caring if he accidentally got stabbed. His weight gave him some advantage, and he pushed Ohm right into Luke. A scream echoed the walls, when Luke bites right into Ohm. Evan grabbed Delirious, then took him away from the room. He noticed the pain on his face, but encouraged him to run out of there. Nobody is chasing them, Luke is enjoying his meal.

"Shit, what happened in there?" asked Evan, though it seems like Delirious isn't talking.

His plan is to take him out of there, not knowing if anyone else is in the building. He wondered what made Ohm go crazy. The white rabbit had never hurt Luke before, and Delirious wouldn't kill his friend. Evan started to feel guilty for leaving, and wondered what would happen if he had stayed. He's glad that the white rabbit would no longer be a problem, even if he feels guilty for what happened to Ohm. Delirious listened to him, and got into the car. It was silent, he wanted answers. They would go into his old base, see if he can patch Delirious up. There is no medical kit, as he cursed himself for not picking one up.

"I'm not going to let you die, and you're not going to give up on me," said Evan, trying to reassure Delirious, as he noticed he's bleeding fast.

The building came into view, he quickly got him inside. Delirious still hasn't said anything, probably weak from the blood loss. He didn't care that the car is soaked in blood, as he rushed Delirious inside. They stumbled a bit, Evan knew he's growing weakening. His search for medical supplies were making him start to worry, there wasn't much he could use. There is a sowing kit somewhere, and some string for fishing he happened to find. This would hurt a lot, without any pain medication. His eyes landed back on Delirious, who's breathing had gone ragged. Evan was going to patch him, up, even if Delirious passed out from the pain. He tried to reassure him, then got ready to sow into his skin. There's three deep cuts, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with editing, but there's probably still mistakes in it. Um.. I might be drunk, though I'll say hi and edit everything properly tomorrow. 
> 
> ~Melon


	26. The Guilt

"Everything is going to be okay, I just need to sow up your wounds. This will hurt, I'll try to go slow," reassured Evan, he wished he could do this without any pain. There was only pain killers in the building, but it would take awhile to kick in. If he didn't act fast, Delirious was going to bleed to death.

"I can take it, just do it," Delirious granted him permission, which Evan nodded his head.

The thread went through the needle, as he knew the fishing line would do the trick. It still wouldn't feel good, but at least he knew it would hold. Evan moved him closer, so he could do the work. Delirious already took off his shirt, there's two stab wounds to the chest, and one on the arm. He focused on where it bleed the most, this made the mask man grab his seat. The needle went inside, and his hands were thankfully steady. His concentration was on the wound, though he could see Delirious grimace in pain. It took a some hours of stitch work, mostly he didn't want to mess up. The flesh were pulled together, and surprisingly there wasn't a pained sound.

Delirious must be use to pain, and he wondered what the masked man had been through. There was so much he wanted to ask, but instead he helped him over to the bed. They both crawled in together, hoping those zombies didn't find them. Most of them probably took off with the herd, at least that's what they hoped. The nights were cold, Evan only got up to find something to keep them warm. He found a heater, though there's no electricity. A back up generator was found in the shed, there was a single zombie found nearby it. The thing was killed easily, then he hooked up what he needed. This is their first night together, out of the building. It wasn't exactly how Evan would imagine it.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" asked Evan, he got back in the bed. The heater is already facing towards them.

"I'll be fine," replied Delirious, who didn't sound like he was. This only made Evan worry even more, pulled the other man closer, without irritating his wounds.

The night made him uneasy, it was too silent. Somehow Evan managed to fall asleep, and he couldn't comprehend what he was dreaming. It was mostly shapes and colors, some faces he didn't recognize. He woke up in the middle of the night, alone and suddenly panicked. Delirious should be there with him, as he quickly got out of bed. There wasn't a reason for Delirious to wander around, he hoped he didn't do anything stupid. When he got out of the room, he felt relieved. The masked man is on the living room floor, curled up into himself. Evan suddenly realized he's crying, probably didn't want to bother Evan with it. He crouched down, though allowed his presence to be known.

"It's all my fault, I deserve to die not him," cried Delirious, his head now resting on Evan's shoulder, "I made Ohm attack Luke, I didn't think he would. Everything happened so fast. Oh god, what have I done?"

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to," said Evan, who is rubbing Delirious' back to calm him. He listened to Delirious cry, it was breaking his heart, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I did all of this, he's dead because of me. It should have been me, I wish it was me," whimpered Delirious, he kept wiping his face and allowed Evan to hold him, "I told Ohm what really happened, I should have kept my mouth shut. I was so pissed, I-I w-wanted to hurt him."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know it would happen. And don't talk like that, I would be so sad if you were gone. I need you Delirious, please don't think you don't deserve to live," pleaded Evan, his own tears are running down. He loves Delirious so much, it's hurting him to see him like this. The masked man just cried for awhile, they held onto each other, like the other person might disappear. Delirious blamed himself for Luke's death, Evan wasn't sure why that was the case. Ohm is a loose cannon, and anything could've happened. They sat there together, his hand still rubbing Delirious back. He only pulled back to kiss him, it was returned immediately. Evan didn't even care for the tears dribbling down his face, from either of them.

"You don't understand," said Delirious, who had finally stopped crying.

"Then let me understand, tell me what happened. You don't have to, but if it makes you feel better. I'm always here for you," replied Evan, he meant every word, as he tries to calm down his lover.

"When you had left, we found Mini all tied up. He told me everything that had happened to you, I was so upset. Gosh, I was stupid. I've made my way straight towards Ohm, wanting to knock the shit out of him. Mini didn't even get a chance to tell me you escaped," explained Delirious, though a fresh set of tears were running down his face, "Ohm said I deserved it for killing Bryce. Of course he was still the white rabbit, he taunted me about raping you. I wanted him dead."

Delirious kept talking about what happened, the scene displayed in his head. Evan only listened to him talk, and didn't interrupt him. This had to come out, one way or another.

The white rabbit chuckled to himself, his words are like venom, "she felt so good Hatter, her screams were even better. She fought me, but it was no use. I used up her little hole, like the good little whore she is." Delirious slammed at the door, extremely pissed and agitated by all of this. He didn't even hear his friend coming over, the door was opened so he could kick the white rabbit's ass. "Jonathan stop," ordered Luke, who held his friend back from beating up his pet. There was so much rage, he said anything to hurt the white rabbit, "you mother fucker, I'll kill you. If Luke hadn't want you, you'd already be dead. This grudge you have against me is stupid anyways."

"Delirious that's enough, Mini told me what happened. I'll just discipline him later," said Luke, but it wasn't enough to hold back Delirious' rage, he wanted to rip his throat out. The white rabbit smiled at him, his face taunting him when he walked out of the tiny room, "You should have been there Hatter. Maybe she would cry out for you. Please help me, it hurts."

"I'm going to knock all of those teeth out of your head," shouted Delirious, he almost got out of Luke's grasp. His friend pinned him into the wall, as they both kept on struggling. He kept on talking, mostly to see if he could hurt the white rabbit with words, "Remember when the 'Red Queen' fucked your ass, next to your boyfriend's corpse? Luke told me to kill him, he wanted Bryce dead so he could have you."

The words shifted the white rabbit's face, he was no longer smiling, "You're lying, he wouldn't. Not when he loves Ohm. We might hate each other, but I didn't hurt the Red Queen for Ohm. You're lying Hatter!"

This is when the white rabbit looked over to Luke, seeing if Delirious had told the truth. There's guilt on Luke's features, and both men had stopped fighting each other. This gave the white rabbit a chance to run away, and making Delirious feel better. He managed to hurt the white rabbit, as much as he had been hurt. Things however didn't go exactly as he planned it would, especially when the white rabbit tried to destroy the place. There was bullet holes, from when the rabbit tried to shoot at him. Delirious had forgotten about him for awhile, when he decided to go look for Evan. Mini finally told him about his disappearance. The white rabbit shot at him, when he tried to exit the building, and try to get his boyfriend back. He had to run back inside, mostly wondering how the white bastard got all of the guns.

"He didn't want to shoot us, at least he didn't want to kill us that way. Me and Luke ran back inside, wondering how we should handle this. The others quickly went to roof, hoping to use the stairs outside, on the side of the building. Luke wanted to distract the white rabbit, before he figured out what we were doing and kill all of us. We ran into a room, looking for some kind of weapon, that's when the white rabbit ran inside. The both of us were cornered, but I rushed him. The white rabbit didn't know we where in there, the gun went off," Delirious paused, his voice is shaking at this point, and Evan had a feeling he knew what happened next, "the shot hit Luke. God, I wish it was me. We all hit the floor, and the gun was knocked out his hands. I still had my knives, and we fought. You suddenly showed up, and I'm not sure if I would have lived if you didn't."

"I love you, I love you so much Jonathan. I'm sorry about your friend, but please stay with me. I don't know what I'll do without you," pleaded Evan, his face now pressed into Delirious'. He meant every word of it, as he kept on comforting his lover, "I came back, because I want you in my life. I'm not about to lose you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stumbled onto a story that I really liked. It is called ["I Want To Paint Your Lips"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11348502/chapters/25396566) by Chinxino5. I think it deserves a lot more reads, then what it already has. So please go check it out.
> 
> I'm starting to struggle with writing lately, but I will finish this story. Thank you all for reading, I really do appreciate the comments and people willing to give this story a try. 
> 
> ~Melon


	27. Hitch Hikers

They hardly did anything for a couple days. Delirious is still recovering, and only a few times Evan went out to scavenge for supplies. He knew the masked man didn't like it, since he's putting his life into danger. It's not like he hadn't done it before, and they needed the food. Both of them are eating some canned corn, which was too salty and wasn't that pleasant to eat. Evan started checking his wounds afterwards, making sure they wouldn't have an infection. He cleaned them up, making sure to get rid of the dried blood. A new set of bandages were wrapped over it, which he found in a drug store. His face turned red, when Delirious kissed him and thanked him for treating his would. 

"It's really nothing," said Evan shyly, as he was about to put away the dirty bandages. 

"Mm, you're so cute when try to pull away from me," purred Delirious, he started to pull Evan closer to get another kiss. 

"Delirious stop, I need to put everything away," chuckled Evan, and his laughter rose when he was being tickled. 

He tried to tickle Delirious back, until he saw the grimace on his face. His hand must've accidentally brushed against Delirious' wounds. "Oh shit, sorry. But seriously, I need to put things away," replied Evan, as he tried to get away again. It didn't take much to cave in, especially with Delirious begging for another kiss. They tangled up into each other, trying to be careful of Delirious' injuries. Evan felt like everything went away, and it was only them when they kissed. It's like there was nothing to worry about anymore, not with his lover in his arms. Both of them made out for awhile, and eventually Delirious let's him go. He put away everything, then decided to check their supplies. 

They couldn't stay there, and Delirious is healing faster than he thought. The wounds weren't that deep, Ohm missed everything vital. Evan still searched for pain killers whenever he could, anything to ease the pain. Delirious never complained, but it didn't mean his lover didn't need them. He had talked to Delirious about moving out, they would do it tonight. They had enough guns to defend themselves, and it could be the start of their new beginning. Evan had thought about searching for his friends. It would mean bringing Delirious with him. He didn't know where to look, and Tyler wouldn't want the masked man around. It's not like he blamed Tyler, those guys did capture them and forced them into being pets. 

"Hey Evan," shouted Delirious, as it broke him from his thoughts. 

"Did you need something?" asked Evan, his concentration back on him. 

"There's something I have to do before we leave. It won't take very long," Delirious told him, though there's a worried expression on his face. 

"Well let's do it together then," said Evan, he was trying to stay positive about it. 

"I need to do it alone," Delirious informed him, and Evan didn't know what to say. Anything could potentially go wrong, Delirious is still injured. There's so many thoughts racing through his mind, mostly he's worried about him going alone. 

"Why?" asked Evan, clearly confused and wanting to know what Delirious is going to do. 

"I just have to, please trust me on that," begged Delirious, hoping that Evan would understand. 

"Okay," replied Evan, and that ended the discussion. He didn't know why Delirious had to do it, just that the masked man felt like he did. It didn't take long for Delirious to take a couple guns and leave the building. There's so many things that could go wrong, those zombies could kill him. Delirious could also run into some bad people. The worst thought, is that Delirious planned to leave without him. It was disturbing to think about, and left Evan to pace around the room. He had to distract himself, so he started to pack for them. They would leave tonight anyways. There's clothes to put away, and food to make sure to take. Evan started to put them in the car, hoping that Delirious would show up randomly. 

An hour had went by, and he wondered if he should look for him. Delirious didn't even have another way to contact him, like a phone or radio. He paced around their room again, debating if he should start searching. Evan didn't want to leave the building, in case Delirious showed up when he left. A part of him wondered if Delirious ran into danger, possibly needed help. When two hours went by, he started to worry even more. He kept imagining Delirious dead, and this caused a panic attack. "Just breath, he'll be fine. Delirious just had to do something fast, and he couldn't bother to tell me what it is," Evan groaned, finally sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. A door finally opened, making him jump. 

His gun is pulled out, and he quickly went out of the bedroom. Delirious came back, all covered in zombie blood and looked exhausted. This didn't matter to Evan, as he went over to hug him. He was so worried, and didn't notice he accidentally applied pressure to Delirious' wounds. It didn't seem to matter much to Delirious either, because he hugged back just as fierce. "Okay, I'm ready to leave," said Delirious, hoping that Evan would get the message. They were going to clean up first, since now they're both have zombie blood on them. Both of them changed clothes, and wiped down with water and a towel. There's also sanitary wipes in the place, as they finally were clean enough. 

"We should get going," Evan told Delirious, and they got into the car. 

Delirious immediately got into the passenger side, then closed his eyes. They would have to take turns with driving. Evan started the car, then made his way to the next town. He had already discuss what location they should head towards. It's something they wanted to do for a long time, which is to start out fresh. Evan smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, then turned up the heat. They would drive in the night, so they can avoid people. It was a risky strategy, but it seemed to work well with Evan. The lights would attract zombies, though the car sounds would do the same thing. He knew light traveled for miles, and yet they didn't see a single soul for days. 

They kept on driving, and this time Delirious is in the driver's side. It was a total of three stops, most of them at different gas stations. There's a few zombies they had to kill, mostly they wanted to find good places to raid. Once they had enough supplies, they would try to stay at one location for awhile. It would be nice to start growing their own plants for food, maybe have their own source of electricity. Delirious knew a lot about electronics, and Luke had taught him about cars. They were currently at a gas station, and Evan killed two zombies inside. It wasn't much trouble, with the slow walking things. He grabbed all the water that he could, then make sure to get canned goods. Delirious filled up the car, and some gas canisters. It was important to carry extra gas, or risk being stranded somewhere. 

They took off again, and Evan is looking at the map. He hopes to find another good place to stop at, and maybe a possible place to sleep. Both of them were feeling cramped, especially since they have been sleeping in the car for days. "There's people ahead of us," said Delirious, and immediately alarmed Evan. The masked man was right, they could see three figures in the distance. Evan grabbed his rifle, and made sure his pistol is ready. These people were walking down the road with no vehicles. They might not be friendly, and Delirious didn't want to stop for them. "What if they need help? We could at least give them a lift," Evan pointed out, though Delirious shook his head, thinking they might be raiders, looking for an easy score. 

"I'm not sure about that. Why would they travel down the road in the middle of no where, if they wanted to rob someone?," Evan questioned him, and this only made his boyfriend groan. 

"Fine, but I'm stopping ahead of them, so we can quickly escape if anything happens," Delirious told him, as the car speed up and past those guys. They didn't get a good look, not with this much darkness in the night. The car stopped, but still ready to take off. Evan got out, which made Delirious start to curse in the car. 

"Hey, are you friendly? We could give you a ride," shouted Evan, a gun still in his hand. The people shouted back, and he could hear Delirious getting out as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cosplay Photos Here](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com/post/162733967150)
> 
> I have another odd hobby besides writing fanfiction. I'm into cosplay, and that's me!
> 
> I've already moved onto using fabric, but I'm still learning. I'm planning on doing a Ohmwrecker mask next, it just takes foooooooorever. 
> 
> I don't have extra news about my personal life. I'm just trying to get by, and help my family. The nurse who comes over is super cool, my dad talks to her, while she sticks the IV in him. 
> 
> ~Melon


	28. Being Happy

Lui is searching through the cabinets, hoping to find some kind of food. He saw variety of different cereals, even opened a few. A small pout and complaint escaped his lips, "I just wanted some cocoa puffs." The stale expired cereal was tossed into the floor, as he kept on looking around. It was almost pointless, with all the inedible food he kept finding. This house didn't have any electricity, so the food in the fridge already went bad years ago. Lui gagged at the smell, which was almost as terrible as the undead. His hand managed to grasp a can of peaches, though he wasn't sure if it was any good. He looked around for a can opener, then he heard some shouting in the house. It's one of his friends, so he quickly grabbed his machete. 

"Fuck guys, I need some help. There's a zombie trapped in a room, and I want to get in," shouted Mini, who was holding a door upstairs. 

"Coming!" squeaked Lui, his short legs ran over there, forgetting about the can he found. 

Nogla is somewhere else in the house, probably still searching. He got over to his friend, and fully prepared to help out. They had done this together many times, zombie killing is just another daily chore. "Get ready, I'm opening the door," ordered Mini, before it's opened wide. It lunged and snarled at them, but Lui knocked it's knee, which caused it to fall over. His machete is now lodged into it's head. The zombie stopped moving, but it didn't make it easy for him. Craig had to help him pull the machete out, otherwise it would've taken him forever. "Thanks Mini, dibs on the candy inside!" shouted Lui, as he quickly went into the room. There wasn't any other zombies or signs of life inside. 

It's just a normal bedroom, with a large pile of blood on the bed sheets. Lui went straight for the closet, while Mini went into the bathroom. It was mostly just clothes inside, until he spotted a vault among them. They unusually left it alone, especially when it had useless valuables inside. He looked over again, hoping to find something of interest. "What's this?" asked Lui to himself, he found a box hidden in the clothes. He had fun fiddling with it, until the metal box finally opened. It contained a small pistol, which is comfortable for him to hold. Mini finally emerged from the bathroom, his bag a little more full. "Look at this baby, it's mine now," chuckled Lui, as he showed off his prize. 

They finally went out of the room, when he remember that he was supposed to find some food. Nogla is now in the kitchen, complaining about having to scavenge. "I don't see why you complain, your tall ass eats most of the food," replied Lui, as he stuck his tongue out at his master. They started bickering back and forth, mostly annoying Mini, "Oh fuck off, you always steal anything sweet. I'd die for a cookie or candy bar. You always take it out of the stash, and leaving us with none." Lui did have an unhealthy sweet tooth, and he also took advantage of Nogla when it came to getting sweets. Both of them are digging through the cans in the cabinets, Mini went off so he didn't have to listen to it. 

"B-but I like candy," squeaked Lui, who pouted and tried to put on a cute face. 

"I hate you Lui Calibre. This is the reason I can't have nice things, you always seem to convince me to give it to you," complained Nogla, until his pet pushed him into a chair and got in his lap. 

"Please don't stay mad at me, I can't help it. When I see something I want, I got to have it," said Lui, as he stared at Nogla's lips. It didn't take long for them to start making out. 

"Oh come on, I only left for a second. There's a car outside, I can hear it coming closer," Brian informed them, which made the love birds pull away. 

It is indeed a car, as they watched from a window. This drove right past their place, making everyone on edge. "What do we do?" asked Nogla, and all of them looked towards Mini. None of them were the leader type, though somehow Craig tried to act like one. At least until someone else would take the role, which might not happen anytime soon. "Okay so we investigate the car, if we have to, we kill them," said Mini, as everyone liked the idea. It wasn't difficult to find the car, it's located at the only large store in town. Lui was going to act as sniper, he climbed to the tallest building, though there wasn't that many in a places like this. Nogla and Mini were going to move in closer, hoping that the people inside were friendly. Brian is going to flank them from the other side.

They had their radios ready, and they couldn't screw this up. "Ask them if they have candy," shouted Lui into the radio. This made Nogla and Mini groan, and wondering if they were better off doing this with not using the device. "Shut up, you ass. Are you trying to get us killed?" asked Brian, his temper is flaring up. It didn't seem to stop Lui, as they kept on bickering, "it's a legit question. I would kill for a snickers bar." A few people emerged from the car, as the two below hunkered down beside a useless car. Mini was the first person to peer over, then he gasped loudly. Lui is getting ready to line up the shot, prepared to kill anyone who was out of line. Nogla is still crouching on the ground and being silent. Brian is waiting, and wondering why he always had the shitty job. 

"Stand down, everyone don't engage. Especially you Lui, or so help me," Mini reported on the radio, as they watched everyone get out of the car. 

"I hope there's some food inside, we really need it," said Brock, which made a few of them nod in agreement. 

"I'm so hungry, when was the last time we ate anything?" asked Marcel, though he wasn't really expecting a real response. 

"I wish I could get a damn burger, with some crispy bacon in it," groaned Delirious, and Evan seemed to move closer to him. 

Mini's voice interrupted them, and he wasn't surprised with the amount of guns towards his head, "wait don't shoot." Delirious is the first one to put his gun down, and looked happy to see his friend. Tyler looked ready to fire anyways, he looked really pissed. Evan seemed unable to know what to do, while Marcel and Brock are waiting for his orders. It wasn't like he had the best experience with Delirious' friend, but Evan didn't want to see a blood bath. He eventually called them off, and Nogla immediately hugged all over Delirious. It was an awkward friendly greeting, as everyone eventually came over. All of Delirious' friends hugged him, and greeted the other people in the group. 

"You know, the last time I thought I saw you. It was actually a zombie," said Evan, as he chuckled at Brian's reaction. 

"Oh of course, it's decaying and smells like shit, that means it has to be Brian," complained the Irishman, only to have his friends make it worse. 

"I couldn't have explained it better myself," replied Mini, only to get flipped off. 

"Fuck you buddy, I hope a zombie bites your fucking face off," Brian swore at him a few more times, and made everyone laugh. 

Evan looked back at Delirious, his masked lover looked back at him. They both smiled at each other, it's like they have a weird huge family with them. He looked back at everyone, as they couldn't stay here. It's difficult to break a reunion, and people meeting for the first time. "Alright! We need food and supplies, let's get everyone together, and make sure we don't separate," ordered Evan, who knew his friends would take his words to heart. The other's weren't leadership material anyways. It seemed like he was destined to do this. Delirious is giving him all the support he needs, even if Tyler still didn't like him. They went into the large store, and killed any zombies that got in their way. 

"I can't believe we actually get to have it all," said Evan, who is trailing behind the group with Delirious holding his hand. 

"I can't believe I still get to have you," replied Delirious, both of them staring at each other lovingly. 

"Hurry up love birds, before you make use puke," gagged Tyler, though Evan never did let go of his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> I can't put my finger on it. This porn star makes me think of Evan. Oh wait, I think he looks a like him too. 
> 
> It's okay to show you what I found, um right? I mean, I've already posted the mature rating, and let's face it. You're all basically reading my hand made porn, with my weird plot. 
> 
> This porn star's name is Peter Le, if you wanna Google search him. He's gay and a bottom. Lol. And haters told me buff dudes couldn't bottom. 
> 
> ~Melon
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the pics being so damn huge. I can't change the size.


	29. A Life

**Day one**

"Excuse me miss, you're not allowed to be back here," he shouted, though something was wrong. 

The lady ran at him, like a woman possessed. His hand grasped a wrench, then warned her not to come closer. Her face is slightly battered, with blooding dripping out of it. This wasn't his luck, as he hesitated. The woman lunged at him, though he's stronger than her. She's pinned to the ground, trying to bite him. This seemed like a nightmare, and a very unrealistic situation. Ohm used his leg to press her arm down, before bringing down the wrench over her head. He took in deep breaths, realizing what he just did. It's not like he gets attacked every day, and he's shaking. "What the fuck is happening? Why does she look like.." Ohm paused in his question, not really wanting to know the answer. 

She looks exactly like a zombie, the kind he kills in a video game. A loud scream interrupted him, he could see the horror displayed out for him. His boss is in his office, with two of those things on top of him. They bit down on him, as his boss screams in pain. Ohm hunkers back down, unsure of what to do. The only car nearby, also belonged to the client. He had been changing the oil, since he's one of the mechanics in the shop. This is a desperate situation, and he acted according to the situation at hand. Ohm jumped into the passenger side and locked the doors. The garage doors are opened, probably how the zombies had managed to get inside. He climbed into the driver's side, and the two biting on his boss noticed the noise. 

Ohm stepped on the gas, and noticed on the rear view mirror, that they were chasing after him. This kept on going for awhile, and he avoided the main road. He took a turn, and a car almost hit right into him. Everyone is driving crazy, as he did his best to avoid them. His only thought was to get home, hopefully avoid any of those things. There was no weapon for him to use, he did check the glove box. Ohm knew of a few gun stores, and they might've already been raided. He only had one pistol at home, and wasn't sure if it would do a good enough job. His house came into view in the distance, as he noticed the chaos all around him. A person is in the middle of the road, running for his life. 

It would be so easy to avoid this, just turn around and go a different way towards home. "Help! Please help me, anyone please!" shouted the stranger, who ran straight for his car. Ohm wasn't a heartless person, and he turned the car to it's side. The car doors are unlocked, when the person quickly opened the door and got inside. He saw the zombies smack themselves into the car. They kept banging on his door and glass, trying their best to get inside. Ohm turned and stepped on the gas, he had to get them out of there. The person he just saved isn't talking. It's mostly out of shock, and Ohm didn't really blame the guy. 

"Thank you so much. I thought I was done for, they were going to kill me," said the stranger, before this same person started crying in the stolen car. 

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to my place. I'll take you with me, make sure you're fine," replied Ohm, a smile on his face, as he tried his best to comfort this person. 

"My name is Ohm, what's yours?" asked Ohm, as the person finally settled down. They also parked in front of his house, luckily no zombies were anywhere near his drive way. 

"My name is Bryce. I really do owe you my life. Thank you Ohm."

**Six months**

"We need to keep searching, otherwise we'll get low on food," Ohm informed him, hoping that Bryce understood their desperate situation. 

"Do we have to? We still have enough food for a couple weeks," asked Bryce, though they both knew the answer. The food wouldn't last them forever, and it wasn't smart to wait until they ran out. 

"It's going to be okay, I'll make sure they won't get you," replied Ohm, a gentle smile on his face. 

They had been dating for awhile, and some might think out of desperation. Ohm took good care of Bryce, made sure he was safe. He always went on scavenging with Bryce, as they only had each other. It seemed pointless to try and group with others, not when they could potentially be betrayed. Bryce kept on driving, until they spotted a small food store. They decided to check it out, as Ohm pulled out his machete. He had been pretty good at killing them, then again, he always had no problem with zombies. Ohm had issues with people, they always tend to rub him the wrong way. It's why he avoided big groups. Bryce was different, someone that would always listen to him, even if he sometimes made life more difficult. 

"I'll clear everything inside, make sure to guard the front," ordered Ohm, who knew Bryce would listen to him. 

He went inside quickly, killed three zombies in the place. It didn't have that many supplies, but Ohm wasn't picky. Bryce was called back inside, once all the dead things were eliminated. He didn't like risking Bryce's life, his lover would panic sometimes. It was safer to leave Bryce with the gun, and right now they only had a pistol. Ohm always thought it was ironic, that no matter what guns or ammunition they found. His first gun was always still with them. It's his lucky gun, since he got through tight situations with it. They started grabbing some cans, and whatever goods they could find. A car approached the building, and Ohm noticed it too late. 

Several gun shots whipped past them, and he could tell they were out gunned. Bryce is in a different isle, probably scared out of his wits. They could hear the men approaching, and Ohm didn't know what to do. He wouldn't mind risking his own life, but Bryce is special to him. "Wait, we give up, please stop shooting. Bryce, toss your gun over, just slide your gun across the ground," shouted Ohm, and Bryce did everything he was told. One of the men grabbed him, placed some hand cuffs over his arms with his hands behind his back. Bryce is also grabbed, by some guy with a hockey mask. He's so afraid, but he tries to reassure Bryce. His lover his crying, he could see the tears running down his face. 

"It's going to be okay, look at me Bryce. We give them anything they want, we're not going to die," said Ohm in a calm voice, but his captor hit him in the gut. 

"Shut up, get on the counter," shouted the taller man with a beard. 

Ohm did everything he said, he wasn't going to fight him. His pants were being pulled down, and at first he was confused. He's leaning over the counter, where customers usually make their purchases. "You're mine now bitch. My name is Luke, though you better call me master," demanded Luke, who pushed him down further. He could feel the moist fingers pushed inside of him, making him feel sick. There was some more orders being barked out, but Ohm didn't want to hear it. All of him felt sick to his stomach, as the thick member pushed inside of him. A gun shot went off, and Ohm turned his head. He regretted it at that moment. His screams echoed, and he tried to get away. 

"Bryce! Noooo!" shouted Ohm, he saw his lover's limp body on the ground. He felt numb after that, hardly felt the man behind him. Luke kept pounding into his hole, sucking on the back of his neck. The sick bastard whispered things in his ears, but he only started at one person. 

Delirious held the gun, it's still directed towards Bryce's head. 

Ohm wanted revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing other things, since I already finished the last chapter. Can you believe there's only one left? I'm honestly flabbergasted, that this story is almost over. 
> 
> Here's what I've been thinking about writing, since I haven't shared anything just yet. I want to write a H2OVanoss BDSM story, and I have a little experience writing BDSM. It's really fun, and I have an interesting idea for it, I'm just struggling with the plot a bit. I'm not sure how to fix my problem, and it's making me think about other possible story ideas. 
> 
> I do have an idea for a H2OVanoss asylum type of story, but so many people are writing that theme. I'm not sure if I wanna do it now, and just follow the crowd. It's not really my style. 
> 
> I've also considered writing some Ohmtoonz, though I have no idea if people want that. I have a military idea for it, and I think it's unique. 
> 
> I don't know, let me know what you think. 
> 
> ~Melon


	30. Wonderland

"Come on Delirious, just stop. I'm trying to do laundry here," chuckled Evan, his boyfriend is behind him and trying to steal a kiss. 

"Or you can put that basket down, and make out with me," Delirious negotiated, though it wasn't going to work. He really did need to hang out their clothes to dry. 

"We can do that after I'm done," replied Evan, as he pulled away from him. 

They both hanged up the clothes together, and that's when sat him on the edge of the roof. Delirious kissed him and got between his legs. He tried to say something, that he need other chores to do. It seemed like Delirious had other ideas. "Come on stop, I really need to get some work done," Evan laughed, trying to escape his grasp, "Oh I'm going to get some work done. It starts with you moaning my name." Eventually he started to cave in, he liked pleasing Delirious. They went back to kissing, as they both grind into each other. A hand crept under his shirt, when Delirious tried to remove it. It was getting extremely heated, they didn't even realize that someone was coming up there. 

"Uh hum, excuse me. Can you two horn dogs do that somewhere else, it's my turn to water the plants," said Brian angrily, and making them pull apart. 

"Oh uh, yeah sorry," apologized Evan, his face is extremely red. 

"Whhhy?! It was getting to the good part," whined Delirious, the pouting was almost comical on his face. 

"Come on let's go," ordered Evan, so they could leave the room together. 

Delirious grabbed the basket for him, and put it away. They had decided to go back to the old base. Most of the plants had survived, with the watering system in place. It had broken down a week ago however, so they had to go back into watering everything manually. Delirious was still trying to figure out how to fix it. Evan was glad they hand someone handy around. They went into the kitchen, though Delirious still tried to get some action out of him. "Someone ate all of my cocoa puffs," squeaked Lui, a pout on his lips and he really did look sad. Nogla dig around for something else, he liked pleasing him, even if they did fight sometimes. "There might be some in the storage area, I'll go look," said Mini, who is doing exactly that. 

Evan got his own breakfast, with a feelsy boyfriend still on his hip. His friends were use to it, Delirious' infatuation only grew stronger as the days goes by. It could be the fact that Luke is dead, and he attached himself even more strongly to him. Evan wasn't really sure, but he'd do his best to drag him from those thoughts. Nogla could be heard complaining, and it only made him laugh, "will you quiet whining? Just eat something else." This didn't deter Lui, in fact, it only made him louder, "But I want my cocoa puffs! I want it!" He had his suspicion that Lui didn't actually need the cereal, he just liked getting under Nogla's skin. They kept going back and forth, while Evan ate his own cereal. 

Delirious grabbed both of their bowls once they finished. There was still one more chore they had to do. The cleaning piled on, when there's so many people living in one place. Marcel walked into the room, just as they were leaving. His friend looked like he was going to take front row seats, to the loud couple inside. Evan went down to the lower levels, where the basement was located. He use to live there at one point, before he became an official member. This very room held so many memories, and it was going to hold even more. "Get the bucket, I'll get the other tools," Evan demanded, while Delirious did everything he asked. It was time to go down there again, they only visited it once a week. 

"Are you happy to see me? Shh, it's okay, I brought food," said Delirious happily, his mask is in place. 

"You know they can't tell what you're saying," replied Evan, his owl mask is now on his face. He begun wearing it, after Delirious had made him the mask. A code name was placed for himself, just in case he'd ever need one. 

"Ready Vanoss?" asked Delirious, the only reply was a nod. 

They were pulling on their chains, trying their best to get close to them. Evan handed him the dog catcher's pole, so they could make sure they didn't get bit. A loop went over the zombie's neck, as he made sure it's on tightly. A gag is also over it's mouth, though he went up to it and removed the device. Delirious still held the pole, so it couldn't bite him. It's a long metal like device, with a wire loop that's adjustable. This was meant to catch stray animals, mostly dogs. Brock was the one who came up with the idea, and it worked great. The zombies teeth snapped at him, trying to bite into anything. It's hands were bound behind it's back, so it couldn't grasp anything. 

The bucket was placed in front of it, and there's a chain. This excited the second zombie, though they would do the same for the other. "Feeding time boys, eat up," said Delirious, once they release the gag for both of them. The dog catcher's pole is still around their neck, in case they need to grab it and put the gag back on. Both zombies could run into each other, though for now they were on the opposite side of the room, only because of where Vanoss placed the food. The zombies could only bump into each other, if they meet in the middle. Delirious and Vanoss wore protective gear, and always had a loaded gun for emergencies. It seemed like all the caution paid off, because the procedure worked. 

"Do you think we'll ever end up like that?" asked Delirious, a sad smile on his face. 

"If we do I'm sure we'll be together," replied Evan, his hand now grasping Delirious' hand. 

He didn't like watching them eat, but some reason Delirious would always stare. The zombies were finished, and they did all the steps to place the gag back on. It was always one at a time, and away from the other zombie. Delirious always grasped the pole, which allowed Evan to place it back on. He always wore padding around his wrist and arms. His fingers are protected with leather gloves. A bite would hurt, though it shouldn't kill him, unless he was really unlucky. The zombie is gagged, then the other. Evan grabbed all the equipment, getting ready to leave. He allowed Delirious some time, before he headed up the stairs with him. 

"Bye Luke, bye Ohm. We'll come over next week," said Delirious cheerfully, like he wasn't talking to two dead things. 

They put everything away, then Evan got everyone prepared for a meeting. Everyone knew to meet around this time, after the chores were finished. Some of them looked bored, though they were listening. He never had a plan fail, and they knew this is important. "Me and Delirious spotted some bandits in the far east of town. I'm sure we all can agree they don't belong here. We also need more food for our two friends. Our human meat supply is running low. I think we can all agree on killing them," reported Evan, while the group nodded their heads. The map is out in display, as he pointed out where they would be located. They would slaughter them, then fill up one of the fridges with frozen human meat. This might be sick and twisted, somehow this is his life now. 

"Tomorrow when the sun comes out, we kill these bandits," said Evan, his eyes is towards Delirious. 

"We kill them all together," replied Delirious, both of them are holding hands. 

A world like this would shape them into the very monsters they try to run from. Evan accepted his fate, and even welcomed death if it came. The only thing he didn't expect, is a masked man and all his new friends. 

His own little wonderland had only just begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to say one thing, before I wrap everything up. Please don't copy my story idea. It's gotten to the point, where I'm tired of people stealing my ideas. I even had people asking for my ideas, and getting extremely aggressive, when I tell them no. I want my story to stay unique.  I'd rather not have the fanfiction community, be spammed with copies, to the point that people don't even know what the original was anymore.   
> Then again, some people will always do what they want, and take my ideas anyways. It's frustrating and extremely disrespectful. 
> 
> I've written endless paragraphs on why I made the decision, to not let people have my ideas. It's gotten out of hand sometimes. Do me a favor, and respect my wishes. I swear I'll delete this book, if I have to deal with the same bullshit again. 
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you all for reading. The support is beyond what I expected, and I get teary eyed just thinking about it. I honestly thought I'd get way more hate, and backlash for writing this story. It wasn't going to stop me from writing, even if it did. 
> 
> I really do enjoy the comments. It has helped me through some rough times. I love to entertain people, just ask my friends. I've done things to make them laugh. 
> 
> This has been a fun journey, and I hope to see you in the next. 
> 
> ~Melon


	31. A/N: One-Shot Book

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/11543193/chapters/25919442>

I'm going to write some one-shots, before I start doing another book. Only because I need a break before I start posting out a new story. I won't really be doing requests, unless you go to my Wattpad where I allow very limited requests. I kinda want to do mostly my own ideas. I've figured out, that I get stuck often, and feel limited when writing requests sometimes.

I've finally figured out what story I'm going to write. I'm in the middle of drafting it as we speak. 

We're gonna have a nice little Ohmtoonz military book. 

It has a twist, that people may or may not like. I won't say more, since it's top secret. 

~

[Ohm Cosplay Photo](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com/post/162994007690/my-ohmwrecker-cosplay-i-think-it-looks)

I did say I was gonna cosplay as Ohm next, right?

Ohm even liked the photo, I can die happy now lol.

~

Thank you guys for reading my story btw, it's been a blast. I know I have very limited time to post things, even something small like one-shots. Sorry if I'm not writing that much in the future, I'll try my best though. 

~Melon


	32. Bonus Chapter : Ohm's Story

"Where are you taking me? Why did you kill him?" shouted Ohm, who was silenced with a slap across his face. 

"Shut the hell up, or I'll beat you until you can't speak," growled Luke, which made Ohm cower back in fear. 

They drove for awhile, Delirious is in the driver's seat with Luke sitting next to him. Ohm knows he's being kidnapped, while Bryce was murdered not that long ago. The tears streamed down his face, but he didn't make a sound. His hands were tied behind his back, along with his ankles constricted together. He could feel the burning sensation, from when Luke had raped him earlier. This made him rock in his seat, as the sobs finally got a little louder. Nobody said anything, when he just sobbed over everything that just happened. The car finally stopped at a gate, which someone up the tower had allowed them inside. Ohm looked around, probably to see if there was a possible way to escape. 

Both of the men up front went out of their seats, though it was Luke who opened his door. Ohm squirmed to get away, while being tossed over Luke's shoulder. He felt like throwing up, the pain making him nauseous. "Who's this guy?" asked the man from the tower. This made Luke smirk, before he let out a reply, "my new pet." They walked towards the large compound, which could hold a decent amount of people. Luke didn't trust him to cooperate, so they went up the steps with him still over Luke's shoulder. He was placed into the room, then the door shut after he hit the ground. Ohm couldn't see anything, as he tried to crawl around. 

There had to be a way to escape, while he panicked through this situation. Bryce would normally handle his panic attacks. He was the voice of reason, and would help him through the toughest situation of his life. It didn't matter anymore, because that person is dead. Ohm tried to get himself into a sitting position, but his backside hurt too much from the violent rape. He stayed on his stomach, just shivering from the cold. It was hours of waiting on the freezing cold floor. Luke eventually came back to the room, with some blankets in his arms. They both looked at each other, Ohm is glaring at him. He'd like more than anything to kill this man. 

"You're going to be good and follow my orders. If you misbehave I'll make sure you'll be miserable down here," Luke informed him, as he turned on the lights. 

"I'm already miserable, what more could you do to me? You took the only man I ever cared about," said Ohm angrily, he's itching for his bindings to come off. 

"I could make it so much worse for you. Your friend had an easy death, and you're stuck here with me," replied Luke, while he reached down to cut the bindings. He anticipated Ohm attacking him, once they were taken off. His larger size easily overpowered the smaller man, "I don't let this go without punishment. I'm giving you a warning, behave Ohm."

"Fuck you! I will kill you, you mother fucker!" shouted Ohm, he was struggling under Luke's hold. This made Luke punch him in the face, the blow almost made him pass out. A collar went over his neck, making him try to take it off. 

"I have the only key, and if you miss behave," Luke paused, then pushed a button. This made a surge of electricity just flow through Ohm. The smaller man screamed in pain, and then curled into himself. It seemed to satisfy Luke, as the controller for the device was put away, "I have worse punishments than this, but I'll start with light training. You only have me now Ohm, you better get use to it."

The door closed, leaving Ohm to quickly pull the blankets over himself. They were barely enough to keep him warm, so he couldn't move around much, or accidentally feel a cold spot. He started to cry again, over his situation and his loss. Bryce would make everything better, his sweet angel. The Alice that's stuck in this hellish nightmare, only to be brutally murdered. He swore that Delirious would die first, since the man did the killing shot. It wouldn't be enough to just kill him. Ohm wanted Delirious to feel the same pain of losing someone. If this meant turning into a monster, he'd gladly give up his humanity. 

Luke would leave him enough food and water for a day. It was barely enough for him, and nothing was said during all of it. Ohm was okay with it at first, he hated being around the other man. He'd pee in a bucket, and use a rag to clean himself. The cold bothered him more than anything, and sometimes he'd exercise to try and keep himself warm. It seemed like hours of nothing to do, which moved onto days. Ohm had nobody to talk to, or even a book to keep him entertained. He was losing his mind, being trapped in a small room with only the bare necessitates. Those bland sandwiches had no appeal to them, so he tried to figure out a way to escape. Luke would always come over every morning or night, he wasn't sure what time it was. 

Ohm waited by the door, the bucket of pee in his hands. He rushed Luke who opened the door, the liquid splashed over the bearded man's face. It would sting and hopefully make the person temporarily blind. His fists swing at any surface he could get. Ohm managed to hit Luke in the gut, but then was pushed into the wall. He tried his best to fight back, though it seemed like Luke was the better fighter. The shock collar also gave Luke the unfair advantage. Ohm felt the pain surged through his body, as the electricity went through his system. It ended with both of them smelling like piss, and a very angry man staring him down. 

"I tried to be nice to you, and this is the thanks I get? I'm taking you to the punishment room," said Luke angrily, though they went towards the showers first. 

He was chained to the shower wall, with the cold water hitting his skin. Ohm shivered and wondered how much of this he could take. Luke is taking off his clothes, while bathing himself. The attention was later directed to him, as he felt Luke cutting his clothes off. He's completely naked, and tried to cover himself. Luke would slap his hands away, then started to wash him. It didn't take long for Luke to push him down into the tiles, his arms straight forward and his body pulled back. This way he'd have to use his legs to get away, but Luke had a strong grip around his waist. He felt some kind of liquid on his hole, as he tried to get away. There was no way he wanted to raped again, days after everything that had happened. 

"No! Please stop, I'll behave," cried Ohm, though Luke wasn't listening to his pleas. 

A fingered pushed inside, while he couldn't get away. Luke's hold is too strong, as he felt another finger pushing inside. He could only sob and let it happen. It's not like he wanted this to happen, and nobody would save him. It didn't take long for Luke to rub against his opening. "Such a cute little guy, I knew I picked a good one," purred Luke, before the head pushed inside. This made Ohm whimper, and tried to use the chains to pull against. It didn't matter, because Luke was already half way inside. He could feel Luke move half of his length in, then pulled back out. The shallow thrusts weren't much of a blessing, as it didn't take long for Luke to thrust all the way inside. He started to cry, but it only seemed to encourage Luke to move more. 

His hips was gripped tightly, to the point that there would be marks left behind. Luke started moaning in his ear, when the thrust grew faster. His body was moving with it, but not by choice. The sharpness of the thrusts pushed his body forward, and those hands would pull him back. He finally felt Luke cum inside of him, then the body relaxed on him for awhile. A hand went to grasp his member, though he wasn't hard. The hand left him, while Luke decided to clean out his hole. This fingers helped the cum dribble out, as Ohm just stayed there on his hands and knees. Luke cleaned him up, then got himself dressed. He was taken into the punishment room next, which had blades of all kinds in the walls, and chains on the ceiling. 

Ohm wasn't allowed to wear any clothes, as he shivered from the cold. It seemed like Luke wasn't totally heartless, when he turned up the heat in the room. He was forced to stand up, despite the pain in his ass. His hands were cuffed to the chains on the ceilings. A whip was pulled out, which only meant only one thing would happen. "You were good boy earlier, I'll give you half the punishment I'd normally deliver. I don't want to do this, but you force my hands," said Luke, then the first hit landed on his back. Ohm screamed from the pain, the whip cracked against his back. He started crying after the the third hit, then it stopped on the fifth one. It seemed like ten lashes was the typical punishment for retaliation, unless Ohm had something a lot worse than when he did earlier. 

They went to his new room after the punishment, which had a bed and a few other things. He felt cold and alone, and his situation was looking desperate. Ohm wasn't sure if he could handle this, or his sanity for that matter. The days went by, with him staying in the room and being feed. Luke would rape him whenever he had time, or felt like he wanted some sex. There wasn't a single thing he could do about it, other than go to a corner and cry about it later. He would get some rewards, after being raped in his room. Luke would leave him food, or even a book which he cherished more than anything. It was difficult for him, when there was absolutely nothing to do. 

"I brought breakfast, I realized it's your favorite," cooed Luke, who brought over some pancakes. Sometimes the older man would watch him eat, and it would always bother him. 

Ohm didn't say anything, just took the plate, then ate the food silently. He could tell something was going to happen, when Luke sat on the bed next to him. Those eyes looked at him hungrily, not that he could deny the other male what he wanted. The food was eaten slowly, and was forced down his throat. Ohm wasn't allowed to waste the precious amount of food he was given, though he felt sick from knowing what Luke wants. A hand grasped the plate, it was placed on the small table nearby. Luke started to feel up his leg, then rubbed the nonexistent bulge, that Luke was trying to get from him. It didn't take long for Ohm to be pushed on the bed, though he didn't fight him, just allowed Luke to do whatever he wanted. 

His life was simpler this way, and he hated every moment of it. Luke would suck on his nipples, play with his member, until it finally got hard. He also hated how his body would react, just because the extra stimulation was there. Ohm looked away when Luke pulled back, then lubed his fingers. His legs were pried open, as they slipped inside. Luke would tell him sweet, but very possessive things, "you're so beautiful, all mine for the taking." Those fingers moved around, then suddenly something made him gasp. Ohm hated the little noises that would escape his lips, just because his skin was sensitive. This went on, until Luke decided it was enough preparation. He felt Luke getting between his legs, and immediately pushing against his hole. 

"Such an obedient little slut, taking me all in. I'm going to fuck you so hard, gonna use you all up," groaned Luke, while the pace went slowly at first. It didn't take long for Luke to thrust hard into him, and Ohm would always cover his face. 

His hand would be pried away, though he'd just look away from his tormentor. Ohm would moan, feel Luke grow inside of him. He would never cum, and it seemed like Luke didn't care if he did. It was over, like some chore that he needed to get done. Luke used him, then left the room afterwards. Ohm preferred to clean himself anyways, as he used the sink in the room. This room is a lot nicer, than the first one he was placed inside. The toilet and small bed was also a nice addiction to the room. He'd go read his book, and ignore the soreness in his rear. When the days had passed by, he hadn't realized he only lived there for a month. Ohm just allowed the rape to become a normal thing, not that fighting would change anything. 

Luke didn't come back until around dinner time. He felt extremely hungry from eating only one meal, the extra treatment was spoiling him. This time he was surprisingly taken to a different room, though he protested that he didn't want to walk around naked. It wasn't he like he had a choice in the matter, "shut up, follow me or I'll drag you into the punishment room instead." This made Ohm put his head down, then allowed Luke to hand cuff him. He was taken into their common room, where a few people stared at him. It made him feel more self conscious, and worried about what will happen to him. These weren't good people, especially if they're into kidnapping and killing others. 

"That's a nice piece of ass you got there, can I have a go?" asked Brian, which Ohm responded by sinking lower into his seat. 

"We're going to invade a camp soon, maybe you can fuck one of them. This is my property," growled Luke, and this made Brian back off immediately. 

"I'm not interested in those bitches, none of them are that cute," Delirious pointed out, while sharpening his knife. The next thing that was spoken, made Ohm's stomach sink. 

"I don't mind if you take him Delirious, we're brothers right? What's mine is yours. I know you get frustrated when you don't get laid very often," chuckled Luke, as he laughed even harder when Delirious flipped him off. 

"Fuck you Luke, maybe I will fuck your bitch. He ass looked good enough, and most women aren't that good," replied Delirious, though the conversation steered elsewhere. 

He was forced to eat a plate of spaghetti, which Brian was in charge of making. It was clear that Luke meant it, since the two men seemed inseparable. This only made Ohm more upset, and felt sick to his stomach. The last thing he needed was to be raped by the man, that actually fired a bullet into his lover. His meal was eaten slowly, while he hoped they had forgotten all about it. Luck wasn't on his side, and Delirious got up to pull on his hand cuffs. Luke had handed forgotten to hand his friend the controller, but Ohm wasn't sure if he could fight him off while being restrained. He tried to protest, but Delirious would only smack him hard, "Damn slut, don't know how to shut your mouth."

They continued to walk, though Ohm was trying to think of ways to escape. He was taken into a different room, and realized it must be Delirious' room. It was lived in, and seemed like there was clothes all over the floor. Ohm was shoved into the bed, as he scrambled up to defend himself. He watched as Delirious unzipped his pants, then got ready to do something. This wasn't looking good, but he'd use anything to his advantage. "Open your damn mouth, let's put it to some actual use," ordered Delirious, as Ohm hesitantly opened his mouth. The member was shoved violently in, which caused him to accidentally graze his teeth. This made the violent masked man, start slapping and insulting him. 

"Fucking whore, just suck it. This is all your meant for," said Delirious angrily, which made Ohm open wider and acted more careful, "fuck your throat is good, just take it all."

He could gag and try to pull away, though Delirious held him in place. Ohm would feel the head touch the back of his throat, while the person kept thrusting in hard. This was taking away his oxygen, until Delirious pulled him back to let him breathe. It was repeated again, though this time he bit down hard. He heard hear the person scream above him, then he pulled away to shove Delirious on the ground. His fist swung, meeting the mask on the other side. The blow still affected Delirious, as he punched any surface he could get. This was turning into his favor, until the door opened. Ohm stopped to turn, giving Delirious time to punch him back. 

"Fuck you, I'll fucking kill you!" growled Delirious, though his new master intervened.

"Jesus, I came her to hand over the controller for his shock collar, then I see your ass on the ground. You're lucky I came to save your ass," said Luke angrily, before turning towards Ohm. This made him cower back, but the damage was already done, "and you! It's the punishment room for you."

Delirious held onto his dick, clearly still in pain. Ohm didn't remember what happened after that, actually he lost his memory of what went down. He woke up in the punishment, feeling dizzy and noticed the blood on the floor. Someone had been hurting him, and the cuts on his arms and legs were noticeable. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, just inflict enough pain. His arms are sore from being hung over his head, and his ass felt uncomfortable, most likely from being raped multiple times. Ohm just started to sob violently, the tears running down his face. He couldn't take being down here, he just wanted someone to save him. It seemed like getting revenge couldn't happen, if he was trapped by them forever. 

'Poor little Ohm, if only you had a friend,' taunted the voice. 

"Who's there?" asked Ohm, while he looked around. He felt scared, but the voice seemed more soothing the second time. 

'I'm a friend, I will relieve your pain. Just listen well, follow my lead, I promise your revenge,' reassured the voice, and Ohm trusted those words, 'down the rabbit hole, the little rabbit goes. He finds the world scary, but nobody is more frightening than the white rabbit. We will take down the Hatter and the Red Queen. I'm all you will ever need.'

"What should I do?" questioned Ohm, as the pain still made him whimper and shook a little. 

'Get close to the Red Queen, pretend that you love her. When the opportunity is ripe, we kill that Hatter. The Queen will be so stricken with grief, that we will become the new King,' chuckled the voice, the scary gleeful voice was actually a blessing. 

"I'll kill them both, but Delirious is first," agreed Ohm, the need to kill only grew stronger. 

Eight Months Later

Ohm had access to the common room, where he did chores. Lui would sometimes bum his chores onto him, which it took awhile for Nogla to figure out. The owner would scold his pet, but it wasn't like Lui was punished that harshly. A few treats were taken away, along with his television for a couple of days. Luke seemed more affectionate, especially with Ohm not fighting him anymore. He'd receive gentle touches, kisses that seemed sweet and loving. They were getting ready to go out on a raid, but this time Ohm was going to be taken with them. Delirious and Craig is also with them, though they might not even need the numbers. He had a feeling they were there, just to make sure he didn't run away. 

"Come on let's go, get everyone in the car. I'm not waiting for everyone to take forever, I'm leaving your asses if you don't show up in ten minutes," shouted Luke, while some of them seemed like they were half listening. 

They walked out of the common room, down the steps towards the front entrance. Luke wouldn't tell him where they were going, probably so he wouldn't be aware of his surroundings. There was only so much trust, despite the months he had stayed there. Ohm just wished he could find another way to get Luke to drop his guard, but this seemed like the only opportunity. Everyone got in the back, except for Luke and Delirious. Luke is driving the car, while someone opened the large gate. A few zombies were killed at the entrance, before they speed out of there. Ohm felt nervous suddenly, like he might screw this up. It wasn't the first time he almost got himself killed, and he did get captured by this group.

After a moment of driving, they ended up in a small parking lot. It had small shops nearby, where it might have some supplies. "Come here, I need to give you something. I know you've been doing so well with your training, I even let you in my room every night. I'm giving you this one chance to prove yourself, otherwise you're staying inside for a long time," warned Luke, which Ohm responded with a nod. 

The machete surprised him, he didn't expect Luke to hand him a weapon. This felt more empowering than it really should. Ohm followed Luke, like it was his only life line. He didn't have anyone else for so long, the others tended to treat him like Luke's pet. Delirious never tried to jump him again, the masked man seemed to have learned his lesson. This left Ohm to stick by Luke's side, waiting for the moment the older man would screw up. They checked a building together, while Craig and Delirious went to look elsewhere. The place didn't have much, though the back did have some vending machines. It was full of snacks, which Luke insisted they couldn't pass up. 

"You should try some of these outfits, they would look cute on you," purred Luke, who mostly brought Ohm there to be dolled up. The clothing store wasn't fancy, though he was taken towards the women's section. 

"If that's what you want Toonzy," said Ohm in a sweet voice, mostly to appeal to Luke's infatuation with him.

"I would like that Ohmie, you horn dog you," Luke flirted back, then pushed him against one of those clothing racks on the wall, "I'm going to fuck you up here, right into these pretty dresses. Would you like that honey bunny?"

"Toonzy," moaned Ohm, when Luke starts to grind his knee into him, "please keep going."

The pleading was enough, and they both started kissing heatedly. His machete dropped on the floor somewhere, and his arms wrapped around Luke's neck. Both of them continued to grind into each other, moaning and saying filthy things. "You fucking slut, you want my cock don't you?" asked Luke, a deep growl escaped from his throat. Ohm would beg him, and his pride had been gone so long ago. Luke reached around to take off his clothes, the shirt and pants went off immediately. The boxers were kicked away, as his body was pushed upwards. There was movement from the corner of his eye, but Luke wouldn't notice anything. 

"Do you want to get on your knees, and suck me off? Or you want me to finger you, until you can't take it anymore?" teased Luke, knowing full well Ohm would probably want both. 

A bottle of lube was pulled out, since Luke planned the whole thing. The movement was still out there, then Ohm realized what it was. He didn't say anything at first, this would be the perfect opportunity for him. Ohm pulled him into another heated kiss, while those fingers slipped inside. There should be no conflicting thoughts, just let this happen, until Luke get's attacked and he can escape. Those fingers felt good in him, the sex had gotten so much better. It was too the point, that even Ohm wanted it sometimes. The undead thing is walking closer, without his master even realizing it. He knew he should just let it happen, but the closer it got, the more he wanted to do something. 

Those fingers went in deeper, his moans were masking the sounds from the dead. Luke was also telling him filthy things, as a way to get him into the mood. Ohm could only stare at the sickening thing, until the deathly smell got closer. The place already had traces of undead being in the store, so it wouldn't be that noticeable of a scent. It was finally making it's way over, where it wouldn't take long to grab someone. Ohm pushed Luke away, making the taller man feel confused. He wasn't even sure why he did it, he bent down to grab the machete. The thing lunged forward, and the blade stabbed it right into the skull. This made him breathe fast, and it's almost like time stood still. 

"Shit, that was close, okay maybe no more romps outside of the house," suggested Luke, but he held onto Ohm tightly. His pet just saved his life, though Ohm stood there feeling a mix of emotions. 

'What are you doing? This is our chance,' hissed the white rabbit, and Ohm knew the voice was right. He didn't understand why he did it himself. 

"Are you okay Ohm?" asked Luke, who pulled away to see if Ohm was alright. 

"I'm fine," lied Ohm, he felt sick to his stomach, and yet he knew deep down why he did it. 

'You're falling for him aren't you? Pathetic,' said the White Rabbit angrily, 'what would Bryce think? I thought you loved him, but you would rather fuck your rapist, like the little bitch you are.'

"Ohm look at me, why are you crying?" asked Luke, his words sounded so caring, it was making his chest ache. 

"I d-don't know," replied Ohm, another lie he told that night. 

His master probably thought it was what happened earlier, so they got ready to leave. They put their clothes on, while Luke grabbed some clothes for his pet. It was both women's and men's clothing, while Ohm helped him get the items in the truck. He knew he loved Bryce with all his heart, and loving a monster that he was supposed to kill wasn't right. Ohm hated himself for it, the white rabbit wasn't wrong. He should've allowed the zombie to kill Luke, especially for all of the pain that the man had caused. There was just that deep fear, of being alone with no one at his side. Ohm knew what it would be like, if he didn't have Bryce around. He was so alone in that room, when Luke had first brought him to his new home. 

'I see that I have to do everything myself, I don't need you,' growled the white rabbit, mostly upset with Ohm's hesitation to kill Luke. 

"Just give me more time, I wasn't ready. I won't hesitate to kill Delirious first," said Ohm, once his master went back inside to grab one more item. He knew killing Delirious wouldn't be that hard, though Luke would never forgive him, "I can do it."

'You're the weaker side, a pathetic version of me. Why are you so weak?' shouted the white rabbit, causing Ohm to whimper and tear up again, 'go cry you baby, go on. When it's time, you will be erased, and I will have my revenge.'

"No, I do this on my terms," replied Ohm back angrily, but without much bite. This is his problem, and the voice had no say in it. 

'You are worthless, I will come out eventually. Even your precious Toonzy can't save you,' cackled the white rabbit, teasing him for leaning onto Luke so much, that he started becoming dependent on his master. 

Luke came back with the box full of clothes, then put them in the trunk. He noticed the tears on Ohm's face, and kissed him gently. A thumb wiped them away, though Luke didn't pressure him with questions. The others eventually appeared with some stuff, though not as much as they were hoping. Luke smiled happily, even trusted Ohm to not run away, which his pet didn't try to do. He would be allowed on more raids in the future, and be trusted with more responsibility. Ohm sat in the back, waiting to leave this place. His emotions were numb, not knowing how he should feel. The white rabbit wasn't wrong, and he felt ashamed of his emotions. Luke was all he had, and a part of him wanted to keep him safe. 

'So weak, I should be the one to take over. Just you wait Ohm, I will change everything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much into H2Ohm/Ohmlirious, however if you're into the ship I have story to recommend. My friend has been working hard on it, I did give her a little advice on it. 
> 
> [HyperRedFox - Plaything (H2Ohm)](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/KHtstKHLNF)
> 
>  
> 
> I also hoped that when I wrote this extra side story thing, that it was portrayed very well. Last time some people missed the fact that, a time skip happened when it did occur in a previous chapter. It took awhile for Ohm to attach himself to Luke, and as much as I wanted to write the whole how he started to fall for Luke. It would take a whole lotta time, and maybe I'd have to write an entire book (which I'm not gonna do). 
> 
> I mostly wanted to show a glimpse of Ohm being Luke's pet, and that he hated being forced to becoming one. It took me about three days, and a lot of contemplating to write this. I'm still unsure how I feel about it, though hopefully you'll still like it. (:
> 
> ~Melon

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
